A First Family Get Together
by Angusina
Summary: Tony is now adopted by Gibbs. What can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

A First Family Get Together

Tony lay in bed thinking about all the things that had happened to him over the past week. He had become Tony Gibbs and he was so happy about that. He was back at work, thank God. Staying in the house was driving him mad, he just had to be active. He loved Gibbs but the man was not one for changing his mind. When the doctor said rest Gibbs made sure he did, no arguments. A part of him loved that but another part of him had to try and break the rules set down. He couldn't help himself.

Work wasn't all that exciting just now, they hadn't had any new cases and at the moment they were working on cold cases. The thing that had amused Tony most was the way Ziva and McGee were wary of saying or doing anything to him and at first he took advantage of that but then it got a bit boring. The only way to sort it was to let them see that Gibbs would not be treating him any different just because he adopted him. The head slap for the cheeky remark he had made was worth it. Now they were all back to normal, well as normal as they could get.

"Tony, time to get up," a voice shouted from down stairs.

He thought about staying there a bit longer but changed his mind. At work he got head slaps, at home he got slapped somewhere different and that he didn't want. "Coming," he shouted getting out of bed.

Breakfast was on the table. He tucked into his favourite breakfast cereal and then had his cup of coffee. "That was god," he said sitting back.

"I don't know how you can eat that muck," Gibbs said.

"I'm a growing boy," he said grinning.

Gibbs threw the car keys at him. "You drive," he said.

"Thanks."

They had a quiet drive to work. Gibbs always smiled to himself when people asked how he could sit in a car with DiNozzo talking all the time. What they didn't realise was Tony wasn't like that. He loved sitting reading or watching Gibbs work on his boat.

Gibbs sat at his desk. He opened his e mails and opened one in particular. It was from Kit Phillips, the PI he had employed. He read it carefully and then sent a reply. "Going out," he said.

"Want company Boss?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine, DiNozzo. I'll bring back coffee and doughnuts." Tony looked puzzled. Gibbs offering to get coffee was unusual. Gibbs saw the look. It was difficult hiding things from Tony, he could read Gibbs very well and knew something was wrong. "I'm just meeting a contact, he wants to meet alone. I won't be long."

"Okay." Tony relaxed a bit. He still got a nervous feeling when his dad went off on his own. He'd just got his family, he wasn't about to have anything happen to it so soon.

Gibbs drove off down the street. He was meeting Phillips at their usual place. Phillips had already bought the coffee and Gibbs cup was sitting on the table. "Thanks. What have you got?"

"I've done some background checks on Sir Michael MacKay. I can't find anything dodgy about him. He's a well respected business man and everyone I've spoken to say they like him. He's very private. There are a few pictures taken of him and his family but not many." He handed them to Gibbs. He looked at the photo of a good looking man with a woman and two children. "That's him with his wife, Margaret, and his son and daughter."

"That's Tony's mother?"

"Yes, she was 15 there. A year later her brother was killed in a skiing accident. Her mother died the following year."

"She didn't have an easy life," Gibbs said.

"No. She went to America to study and ended up meeting DiNozzo at a party. Six months later she was married."

"Poor girl. Do you have a photo of her when she was grown up?"

"Yes, here." He passed a photo to Gibbs. Gibbs face went white. It couldn't be.

"Mr. Gibbs, are you alright?"

"Fine." He took a drink of coffee. He had to be wrong. It couldn't be her. It couldn't. "Did you find any staff that used to work at the estate?"

"I found an old woman who used to work for Mrs. DiNozzo. She was sacked after Mrs. DiNozzo found out she was pregnant. I've made an appointment for you to see her."

"Thanks." The man handed over a piece of paper to Gibbs, it had an address and time on it.

"Send me the bill for your time," Gibbs said getting up. "And thanks." He held out his hand.

Gibbs went for a walk through the park. He had a lot to think about and work out.

Over two hours later he came back into the office. Tony was out his seat in a shot. "Where on Earth have you been? I've been worried sick. You weren't answering your phone."

Gibbs looked down. "Sorry, it's turned to silent."

"Are you alright?" Tony asked.

Gibbs seemed to give himself a shake. "Yes, it was just a long meeting. Anything come in while I was away?"

"No. We're still working on cold cases. What happened to the coffee and doughnuts?"

"I forgot," Gibbs said. He took some money out and handed it to Tony,"Go get some for us all, please Tony. I'm going to see Ducky."

"You're sure you're okay?"

Gibbs smiled. "I'm okay. Go on son. You know how I need my coffee."

Tony took off, he knew there was something wrong but he would have to wait until he got home, when they were alone.

Gibbs went down to autopsy. Ducky was working on a body with Palmer. "Ducky, can I ask a favour of you?"

"Of course dear boy. What is it?" Gibbs looked at Palmer. "Mr. Palmer, would you be so kind as to take these to Abby." He handed him some vials. Palmer left. Right Jethro what is it?"

Tony went to their favourite coffee shop and bought coffee and doughnuts. He almost knocked a very pretty girl over as he left. The coffee cup fell out of her hand. "I'm so sorry," he said. "Let me buy you another cup."

"Thanks." He gave her a new cup and then bought a doughnut as well. She smiled up at him. "Want to sit here and drink it with me?" she asked.

Tony smiled. He knew Gibbs would shout at him if he knew and that made him all the more determined to do it. And she was very pretty.

They sat and talked while they drank. She worked in the library down the road. And amazingly she loved James Bond films. She asked Tony if he was going to the cinema to see the re runs of some of Sean Connery's films. "I'd love to go," he said. "I didn't know they were showing them."

"A group of James Bond fans have hired the cinema for the week and are showing them all. It's going to be a great night. You could come with me," she said shyly. "My friend was going to come but she had to pull out at the last minute."

"When is it?"

"Tonight. I know it's short notice but I just..."

"I'd love to go." They arranged where they were going to meet and Tony hurried off.

He came back to the office smiling. He set the cups down on the desk. "You're late," Ziva said.

"I met someone."

"Who?"

"No one you know Zeee....vvaa."

"Do I know them?" a voice said from behind him. Gibbs!

Tony turned," No. It's just someone I met at the coffee shop," he cringed waiting for the head slap. He wasn't disappointed. "Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Next time I send you for coffee, make sure it's hot when it gets here."

"Yes Boss."

They spent the rest of the day looking over case files. The elevator pinged and Ducky walked out. "Anthony, just the man I need to see."

"You do?" He couldn't think why Ducky was looking for him.

"I need to do a blood test."

"Why?"

"Just a follow up Brad asked me to do."

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Tony!" Gibbs said in warning. Then he softened his voice. He knew Tony hated injections of any kind. "Go on, then we can go home."

Tony followed Ducky.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Tony grimaced as the needle went into his arm. "If I had a lollipop I would give you one for being a brave boy," Ducky joked as he filled the vial with blood.

"And I'd take it," Tony said. "There has to be some compensation for doing this."

"It's for a good reason," Ducky said. Tony looked up at him at the cryptic remark. It was a strange thing to say. Ducky must have realised how it sounded and he continued," You know what Dr. Pitt is like, very thorough." Something was definitely off Tony thought.

Tony pulled down his sleeve and headed upstairs. Gibbs threw the keys to him. "You let Tony drive your car?" McGee said.

"He's a very good driver, McGee. I wouldn't trust it to anyone else."

"What do you want for dinner?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm going out for dinner tonight," Tony said. He saw Gibbs eyebrow go up. "I did meet someone at the coffee shop and we're going to see a move and then have something to eat."

"And when will you be home?"

Tony went slightly red. "I thought I might stay at my apartment tonight. I might......" Tony didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"Don't you think you should get to know her a bit better first Tony," Gibbs said.

This was not a topic he wanted to discuss with Gibbs. "Dad, I've had the talk about being careful. I do know what I'm doing." Tony smiled at him. "I only meant taking her back for a coffee." Gibbs snorted. "Honestly."

Tony got dressed and picked up his apartment keys. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Tony made his way down to his car. He pulled out and drove to a car park near the cinema. He walked until he was outside the cinema and waited. Then he saw her. She came running along the sidewalk. "Sorry I'm late. It was only after I left you I remembered I hadn't given you my name or phone number. I can be such a scatter brain." She held out her hand, "Maria DiNozzo," she said. Tony's face blanched. "Don't make a move, I have a gun in my hand under my jacket. Walk towards the car park. And don't try anything. I am not afraid to use this."

"But why?" Tony asked.

"Move." She pressed the gun into his back. He was just about to swing round when he felt a prick in his arm. The last thing he saw was the girl's face staring down at him. Shit, Dad was not going to be happy, he thought as his eyes closed.

He woke in the back of a van. He was blind folded and his hands were cuffed around a steel post that went up the side of the van. His feet were also tied. They were taking no chances. He tried to speak. His tongue felt as if it was stuck to the roof of his mouth. "Want water?" a voice asked. He nodded. He opened his mouth and he felt water trickling in. He swallowed quickly and opened his mouth for more. "Who's a greedy boy?" the voice asked. Tony recognised the voice but his head felt woozy again. Damn the water was drugged. He should have known better.

Gibbs went up to bed that night wondering how Tony had enjoyed his date. He knew he hadn't dated much since Jeanne Benoit. Tony played the play boy but that was just an act. He had tried to phone him but there was no answer. He would speak to him about that in the morning and he better not have been drinking not on a week night. He woke up at about 5, a strange feeling in his gut, something was wrong. He tried his phone again, what use were they if no one answered he thought wanting to throw it at the wall. He quickly got ready and made his way to work. He went round by Tony's apartment, no car. He got out and went to his door and knocked. If he'd had a drink he would have taken a taxi. He knocked on the door. An old lady came to the door opposite. "Mr. Gibbs good to see you again. You looking for Tony?"

"Yes, have you seen him?"

"No, he hasn't been around for awhile, I wondered if he'd got a new lady friend."

"If he comes back tell him to phone me straight away."

"I will."

Gibbs made his way to the office. He was the first there. He phoned the police and requested that they look for Tony's car. He knew they didn't usually look for missing people this quickly but as Tony was a Federal Agent they said they would search for it straight away. Gibbs was really beginning to panic now. Ziva and McGee came in and he gave them an update, then he went to see Director Vance, if he had Tony undercover again without telling him he'd tear him limb from limb.

Tony woke up in a darkened room. His head felt as if there was a brass band playing in it and it wasn't even a good band. He had no idea where he was. He looked around. There was a small window on the opposite wall but he couldn't reach it as he was chained to the wall. He was on a narrow bed. There was a sink and toilet on the other wall. A metal cup was sitting beside the tap. He got to his feet and walked over to the sink. He turned the tap and water poured into his hands. He was a bit wary of drinking the water but he was so thirsty. He washed his face and pulled his hands through his hair. He looked up into a small cracked mirror that was above the sink. He had hoped he looked better than he felt but he was wrong.

"Sit down now, Mr. DiNozzo," a voice boomed out of a speaker above the door.

"Why should I?" Tony said.

"Because I said so." A jolt of electricity flowed through his body. He yelled. "Now sit." Tony went back to the bed and sat. "You could have been spared that if you'd just done as you were told. You were always such a stubborn boy."

Tony tried to place the voice but his head was so muddled. "What do you want?"

"To the point, I like that."

"Well!"

"All will become clear very soon. But first you need to know that we are serious. Do not think that because you are a Federal Agent we will not harm you. No one knows you are here and no one can trace us to this place." You don't know Gibbs very well then, Tony thought to himself.

Tony remembered the girl's name now, "What about the girl? Where is she?"

"She's one of us," the man said. "You were so easy to trap. A pretty girl smiles at you and that's all it took. Not very clever. No wonder your father said you were worthless, he was right."

"Maria DiNozzo, not very original. I could have come up with a better name."

"If you'd just been more interested in your own family instead of that mother of yours you'd have known Maria. You never did come to family gatherings even before she died. Mummy's boy."

Tony wracked his brain, Maria, he'd heard his father talk of a Maria. "She was Uncle Andrea's daughter," he said.

"Yes, my daughter." He heard the switch going down to turn off the speaker.

What had he got into? He'd thought he was safe from the DiNozzo family after HIS death so why did they want him?

Gibbs came down from Vance's office. "Got anything?" he shouted.

"No sorry Gibbs," they both said. They both felt terrible, they could see how worried he was.

"Maybe I can help," a man said coming along the corridor. Gibbs turned to face him a glare on his face. "Sir M..."

"I know who you are. If you've taken Tony I'll..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"I haven't taken Tony, Mr. Gibbs," the man said.

"Gibbs," he replied.

"I didn't take Tony but I do have a clue about who may have."

Ziva and McGee looked at the man, he looked strangely familiar but they were sire they had never met him. They looked to Gibbs. "Ziva, McGee, meet Tony's grandfather, Sir Michael MacKay."

That was why he looked familiar. Tony did have a look of him. "Sir..." McGee said.

"My name is Michael. Please call me that."

"You said you had something to help us?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, the number plate of the car that took him," he handed the piece of paper to Gibbs.

"Find out who it belongs to," Gibbs said handing it to McGee. McGee started typing very quickly at his computer. "Now would you care to explain how you got that?" Gibbs asked.

"I've been having Tony followed."

"You what?" Gibbs shouted.

Michael took a step back,"When Tony didn't contact me after his father's death I realised he probably wasn't going to. So I hired some private investigators to follow him and find out about him."

"You thought Tony would contact you, why?"

"I know his father would stop him from contacting me when he was alive but I had hoped that once he was dead Tony would try to find out about me."

"Tony's father disowned him when he was a child..." Gibbs was about to launch into a list of things that had been done to Tony but stopped. This was not the place to do it.

"I didn't know," Michael said. "I'd had no contact with them since after Tony was born. His father made it quite clear what would happen if I tried to interfere. The only thing I could do was set up a trust fund for when Tony was older. I thought my American lawyer would have contacted him and given him details about how to claim the money."

"Tony knew nothing about it. His father tried to get him to sign it over to him but Tony had never heard of it."

"I don't understand," Michael said. "His mother knew, why did she not tell him?"

"She spent most of her time drunk," Gibbs said. He saw the man's face drop. "I'm sorry. She had a terrible life and she took to the drink. It was the only way she could cope."

"I tried to help but he wouldn't let me. He said he was going to hang onto both of them, to pay me back. I managed to get a letter through to her by asking one of the staff to deliver it."

"Can you be sure she got it? Maybe he took it."

"But why treat the boy so badly? Surely he wanted a son to follow him."

"Tony isn't his."

"What?"

"He told Tony recently. His mother had been seeing someone else and Tony is his."

"He must have made her life hell. My poor daughter." He stumbled and Gibbs helped him sit down. "If I could go back and change everything. If I hadn't disowned her before the wedding this might not have happened. He was desperate to be part of my family and I threw it back in his face."

"It would have been something else. He was a sick man."

"Got it," McGee shouted. A picture came up on the plasma screen. "The car belongs to Andrea DiNozzo, Tony's uncle."

"My God," Gibbs said. "What the hell do they want with him?"

"Probably the same as his father. His money. Their business hasn't been doing very well recently, they're nearly broke. Andrea's son inherited it from his uncle."

"Where did your men lose the car?" Gibbs asked. Sir Michael told them. "Start a search on the cameras in that area. Maybe we can trace the car that way. Ziva check all the property in this area that is owned by the DiNozzos."

Meanwhile Tony was lying on the bed. They had not spoken to him again. He could hear his stomach growling. "Good morning Tony," a voice said. "Hope you slept well?"

"Like a baby," Tony answered. "Room service isn't very good in this place, if I were you I'd ask for my money back." A jolt of electricity went through his body.

"You always were a smart ass. Now to business. We need access to your trust fund to keep the business going." Tony laughed and he felt another jolt go through his body this time a little stronger.

"I thought you would have learned to control yourself by now. This treatment can be very painful." Tony's back arched off the bed as the electricity flowed through him. "Now that I have your attention, let's begin."

"F**k off!" Tony shouted. This time he fell back on the bed unconscious.

"Father!" Georgio said. "You'll kill him."

"So!"

"We need him alive. He has to sign it over to us willingly."

"And how are we going to persuade him to do that?" Maria said coming in. "You think he's going to want to help us?"

"No, but we have a visitor for him."

The door to Tony's room opened and Jack was pushed in. He rushed over and took Tony ion his arms. "Tony, look at me." He brushed his hair back from his face. He went over to the sink and wet his handkerchief. He went back and wiped his face. "What the hell have you done to him?"

"He deserved it. He's going to learn respect for me and his family, one way or the other.

"Grandpa?" Tony whispered.

"Sh! It's going to be alright. Your dad will find us." A harsh laugh filled the room.

"Dad? Imagine being pathetic enough to get adopted at his age. No wonder Antonio was furious. Throwing everything he'd ever done for him back in his face. What sort of a son does that?"

Jackson opened his mouth to say something but Tony tugged his shirt," Don't say anything. It'll just make it worse." The he sat up. "Why have you brought Jackson here? He's got nothing to do with this."

"He's going to help you make up your mind. You can probably withstand these shocks for awhile but I doubt he can. Maybe we should try it out?"

"No!" Tony shouted. "You can't do that."

"Oh but we can. Your choice."

Tony pulled on the chain but it didn't budge. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

Jack grabbed his shoulders. "No it isn't. None of this is your fault. Don't think like that." Jack pulled Tony into his arms.

Gibbs was still waiting from some answers from his team. However it wasn't easy finding out information about the DiNozzos. "I'll get the information Boos, it's just going to take time."

"Time may be the one thing he doesn't have." He saw the look on McGee's face. He knew he was working hard to find Tony. "I know you're doing your best McGee." He looked round at Michael. He was still sitting on the chair. "Michael, why don't you come with me? I have a colleague here who comes from Scotland. Maybe he'll have a drink of Scotch for you. Medicinal purposes of course."

Michael got up and followed Gibbs. "Why did you have Tony followed?" Gibbs asked. "Why not just go see him?"

"I was frightened that he'd slam the door on my face. He seems a very determined young man."

"He is," Gibbs said proudly.

"What I don't understand is why my lawyer didn't contact him?"

"Give me his name and I'll check it out," Gibbs said. Michael handed over the lawyer's business card. "When did you last contact him?"

"It's been a couple of years. I don't do business in America so I don't have any need for a lawyer who knows American law. The last time I spoke to him would have been about the time the trust matured. He was going to be in contact with Tony. I assumed he had."

"Did you not need to sign any papers about it?" Gibbs asked walking into autopsy.

"No. The only stipulation I had about the money was that it should only be given to Tony. If he didn't claim it his father was not allowed to get his hands on it."

"That's peculiar. Tony's father thought he would get it if Tony was killed."

"No I left instructions that if anything was to happen to Tony before he was 25 or he died without collecting the money his father was not allowed to get it. That was written into the agreement."

Gibbs picked up the phone and spoke to Ziva. He told her to check out the lawyer.

Michael was standing next to him as Ducky came in. "Jethro, any news?" he asked.

"Sorry Duck no." He turned to Michael. "This is Tony's grandfather, Michael MacKay."

"Pleased to meet a fellow countryman," Ducky said. "Dr. Donald Mallard." They shook hands. "You look as if you could use a drink. A glass of malt?"

"That would be lovely."

Ducky poured a generous measure into a glass and handed it to him. "I am very fond of your grandson," he said.

"I just hope I get a chance to meet him. All I've seen so far are photos and written reports."

Gibbs sat down beside him," Sir Michael, you said you spoke to your lawyer a couple of years ago. How many was that?"

"About two years maybe eighteen months. Tony would be coming up to 25."

Ducky looked at Gibbs, they had both assumed Tony was older than that, in fact they were sure his personnel record said he was older. He'd be having words when he next saw him. Gibbs felt his chest tighten. He so hoped he was going to have the chance to have that conversation with his son. Then he gave himself a mental slap, he was not going to think about anything but getting Tony home.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, sorry this has taken so long but life has been hectic. Next part will be up soon.)

Tony fell asleep in Jackson's arms. He was so tired, he hoped that when he woke up he would find out this was a dream. Unfortunately he wasn't that lucky. The door being swung open and hitting the wall woke him up. Two men came in. "Come with us Mr. Gibbs," one of them said.

Tony was up off the bed dragging the chain with him. He couldn't quite reach the men. "You're not taking him, I won't let you." A jolt of electricity went through his body and he fell to the ground. Jackson got up and made for the men.

"Don't hurt him anymore, I'll come," he said.

The men slammed the door shut. Tony got up and tried to make it to the door again but the chain just dug the handcuffs into his arm. "I'll sign the money over to you, just don't hurt him," Tony screamed.

His Uncle was watching from another room. Jackson was pushed into the room and made to sit on a chair. "Do you see how pitiful he is?" Andrea said.

"He's one of the bravest young men I know," Jackson said. "And I'm proud to have him as my grandson." Andrea stepped forward and slapped Jackson across the face.

"You are a fool and so is your son." He looked back at Tony. "My brother couldn't stand to look at him, do you know that? I don't know why he didn't just get rid of him and have another child. No one in the family could understand it." Jackson kept his mouth firmly shut. "Now my son, Luca," he pointed to one of the men behind Jackson," he is a man to be proud of. As is my daughter." He turned back to the screen. "Tony, I have your grandfather here. Any last messages?"

"NO! I'll sign the paper, I told you. You can have it all. I don't want it. Just let him go, I don't care what you do with me."

"But how am I to believe you? You can say anything and then change your mind."

"I'll call the lawyer and make an appointment with him. You can be with me the whole time. I won't do anything to hurt Jack."

"I'll think on it." He turned to Jackson. "What do you think, Mr. Gibbs? Should I believe him?"

This man is mad Jackson thought. There's no way Tony and I are going to get out of this alive without Jethro's help. "Tony doesn't lie," Jackson said.

"We'll see." He turned to the two men. "Take him back and bring Tony up." They almost threw Jackson into the room. They took the padlock off the chain and lifted Tony to his feet by the hand cuffs. He was taken to sit in the chair Jackson had just left.

"Look at the screen," Andrea said. He could see Jackson being attached to the chain. "You try to pull anything and I'll send a jolt of electricity down the chain. Now your lawyer's name?" Andrea asked.

"Donald Mallard," Tony said.

"His number?"

Tony gave him the number. He hoped Ducky would realise what was happening or he and Jack would be dead men. Andrea put the phone on the speaker phone. Tony heard the phone being picked up and before Ducky could say anything Tony said," Hello, Mr. Mallard. It's Tony DiNozzo. You might not remember me but you phoned about my trust fund about 18 months ago."

"Of course dear boy, I remember. You didn't want to do anything with it so I had it invested for you." Ducky pressed the speaker phone and Tony's voice could be heard loudly in the autopsy room. He gesticulated to Palmer to get him a pad and he wrote a note on it. Jimmy went running out the room.

"That's right. Well I've changed my mind. I need to get my hands on the money now."

"You do? Well I'll have to sell all the shares and ...." Gibbs came running into the room.

"That's fine. I really need you to right out an agreement for me to sign. I want to transfer the money over to my uncle, it's for the family firm. We're having a cash flow problem just now."

"I understand. I can have that drawn up for tomorrow. I'll need the names of the people who own the company so that I can put their names on the deed."

"The names are Andrea DiNozzo, Luca DiNozzo and Maria DiNozzo. They hold all the stock for the firm."

"And where would you like to meet?"

"I'm staying with my Uncle just now so maybe you could come out to his house," Tony said.

"If you give me the address and time I'll be there."

"The house is called "Bella Vista". It's on Hawthorne Road, La Plata. Can you make it for lunch tomorrow?"

"That would be very agreeable. May I bring along my assistant?"

"Of course. We'll have lunch at 1."

"Delighted." Tony put the phone down. Ducky was good, bring an assistant.

A hand smacked him across the face. "An assistant," Andrea shouted.

"It would have sounded suspicious if I'd said no," Tony said. "All these top lawyers have assistants, you know that."

Luca grabbed his father's hand. "Papa, he's right. We don't want anything to go wrong."

"Take him back."

Ducky put the phone down. He wiped the sweat from his brow. "Was that alright Jethro?"

"You did great Ducky. At least he sounded alright. And your idea about an assistant was great Ducky." Gibbs looked at Ducky. He could see the man was shaking. "Sit down Duck." Jimmy came over with a glass with what looked like Scotch in it.

"Medicinal," Jimmy said.

"What will you do now?" Michael asked Gibbs.

"We need to plan this very carefully. I do not want Tony hurt. Abby, you find the house. McGee get the papers drawn up by a lawyer. Ziva, check with the local police, see if they can give us any information."

"I'll be coming with you," Michael said.

"No," Gibbs said. "You have to stay here. It might not be safe."

"Mr. Gibbs, I've fought in the army, I'm sure I know how to take care of myself."

"The answer is no. I've got enough to think about." Gibbs strode away.

Ducky put out his hand to stop Michael from following," He's worried. He's got to get this right or Tony could be injured. You have to think about him."

Michael seemed to relax," I know you're right, it's just I've been waiting so long to meet him, I can't lose him now."

"Sit down and tell me what you know about Anthony and I'll do the same."

Tony was thrown onto the bed and attached to the chain again. "This will all be over tomorrow," Luca said.

They slammed the door behind them. "Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Jack got up and wet his handkerchief. He came back and wiped his face. "Thanks." They knew they couldn't say anything or they'd be heard.

"Lie down and get some sleep," Jack said.

A voice boomed into the room," Yes Anthony, do as you're told. You have a big day tomorrow."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The next morning Luca and his henchman came back into the room. Luca shook Tony's shoulder,"Waken up, we're taking you up to the house to get ready. Can't have you meeting the lawyer looking like that. And just so you don't try anything, we'll connect Mr. Gibbs here to the chain. Anything goes wrong and he gets a zap of electricity that'll kill him. Understand?" he said grabbing Tony's face in his hand.

"I understand." Tony looked at jack as he was attached to the handcuffs and chain. "But you understand this, if you hurt him I'll track you down and kill you." Jack looked up at Tony. He'd never seen the boy look so cold before. He'd seen Jethro look like that and if he didn't know they weren't related he would have said that was who he looked like at that moment. Seemed he'd picked a lot up from his adoptive father.

Luca laughed. They had no intention of letting any of them live anyway. "You never frightened me Tony. Don't even try now." He pushed him towards the door. Jack sat on the bed. He had a bad feeling.

They pushed Tony into the back seat of a car and drove off. He hoped that Gibbs had been able to work out a plan. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to Jack.

His Uncle's house was magnificent. He was shown up to a suite of rooms and told to get ready. He had a bath and got dressed. He knew Gibbs would be here soon and he had to be ready as well. He had searched the desk table for anything he could use as a weapon. The only thing he had found was a letter opener, it would have to do.

Meanwhile Ducky was dressed in his best suit. He had a brief case at his side. "You sure about this Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course. We can't afford to have these men get suspicious. I just hope they haven't seen pictures of McGee." At that moment Tim walked in. He had changed the colour of his hair and was wearing glasses.

"I just hope Tony doesn't make fun of me. I look stupid." Tim was thinking he would rather have Tony making fun out of him than not.

"I'm sure he will be very restrained," Jimmy said almost snorting.

They got into the car. "There's a homing device in your case and on the car." He pushed a pin into Ducky's jacket. "And that's just in case."

"We'll bring him home, Jethro." He looked at Michael. "This will turn out alright. We'll meet you back here later."

"Ziva, take Palmer with you and search the grounds of the house. They must have been keeping Tony somewhere else and I don't think they would have kept him too far from the house."

"But he will be at the meeting Gibbs," Ziva said.

"It's just a feeling, David. There's something else going on here. Tony would never have agreed to this deal unless they were making him. Just check it out."

Gibbs got into his car accompanied by some other NCIS agents. Another car drew up behind. Tobias Fornell and some of his men were in it. They set off.

They were barely out of sight when Michael got into a car. "Can you track them?" he asked the man in front of him.

"Yes sir."

"Then let's go."

Tony was dressed in a beautiful handmade suit. "Time to come down," a voice said from down stairs.

Tony squared his shoulders and set off. No matter what happened he had to stop them from being able to contact the house where Jack was being kept. There was a knock at the door and he went out. "You had better do as we say or that old man is dead and it will be your fault." Tony nodded.

They heard a car draw up outside the door. Tony made his way down the stairs. A man opened the door and Ducky and McGee entered. Ducky saw him,"Mr. DiNozzo, good to see you again." He handed his overcoat and hat to the man who had opened the door.

"This way, Mr. Mallard," Tony said leading him into the library.

"Donald please." He turned to face Tim. "This is my assistant, Mr. Mason. He has the papers in the brief case if you want to look over them."

Tony sat at the desk and held his hand out for the papers. He could feel his Uncle moving closer to him. He set them on the table. "Lunch will be served son, would you like a drink?"

"A malt would be lovely, my dear boy." Tony looked at Tim. "My assistant doesn't drink when he's driving. Do you have a lawyer here to look at the papers?"

"My son will do that," Andrea said. "He is a lawyer." He handed the papers to him.

"Well Donald, let's go eat," Andrea said. He was in a good mood now that everything was nearly settled. His brother would have been proud of him.

They left Luca peering over the papers Tim at his side. The lawyer who had made them up had gone over everything with Tim so that he could answer any question they asked.

Ducky looked at Tony. He could see how strained he looked. He thought he'd look better once he realise that Gibbs knew where he was. He knew something was wrong.

"Your nephew must be a delight to you, giving all this money to the family firm?" Ducky said. He could see the man struggling to smile and answer. Tony barely ate anything. Ducky and Andrea did most of the talking.

"Would you like to have coffee in the library and we can get the papers signed?" Andrea asked sending Maria through with Ducky. He grabbed Tony's arm. "Pull yourself together." He lifted his hand back as if to strike Tony but changed his mind. "Maybe I should give a signal to the people at the house. A jolt of electricity should make you think twice."

"No," Tony said. "I'll do better." He put a big smile on his face and headed through.

Ziva and Jimmy had made their way to a small cottage. It was at the back of the estate, hidden by bushes and trees. Ziva had no idea why they needed to be here but she trusted Gibb's gut. She'd rather be at the front of the action than here. Then she heard voices. She motioned for Jimmy to crouch down. She crept towards the house. Two men were guarding the door. That was odd. If Tony was at the house why guard here? She peered in the window and saw a man sitting at a computer screen, another man was standing in front of a door. She made her way round the back. There was a small window. She stood on an old can and looked in. Shit! Jackson Gibbs was sitting on the bed. She made her way back to the bushes before speaking into her phone.

"They what?" Gibbs said. "They've got my dad?"

"Yes, Boss. Do you want me to proceed or do I wait for back up?"

"Proceed. We're in position around the house. You'll have to manage with just Jimmy."

"Understood."

She turned to Jimmy," I need you to cause a diversion," she said.

"Me?" Jimmy squeaked.

"Tony needs your help."

Jimmy squared his shoulders. He'd do anything for Tony. "Right."

She explained her plan. "We have to do this quickly before the assault on the house begins."

Jimmy made his way back to the path and then made as much noise as he could. The two men at the door made off shouting on the man inside to be careful. Ziva quickly opened the door and pointed her gun at the two men. "Put your guns down," she said menacingly. "Move that way," she pointed to the other side of the room. They slowly made their way round. One of them stupidly tried to pick something up to throw and Ziva fired. He fell to the ground clutching his knee. That was when she heard gun fire in the direction of the house. She quickly opened the door. "Where are the keys?" she pointed the gun at the man sitting on the ground his hands clasped around his knee. "I can shoot the other one," she said. The other man threw the keys to her and she threw them to Jack.

"I have never been so pleased to see anyone," Jack said. "Is Tony alright?"

"I don't know." They heard the footsteps of someone running. The two guards had come back. Ziva raised her gun. Michael MacKay was standing in the doorway with two men.

"It's fine, we got them."

"Jimmy?"

"He's fine. A bit winded after all that running."

"Tony?" Jack asked.

They heard more gun fire coming from the direction of the house. "Let's go."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

_(Sorry this has taken so long. Had lots of reports to do for work and they took so long to complete. I saw that the last chapter was difficult to read because the breaks I put in to change scene from one place to another did not appear on the site. Sorry if this caused confusion. I'll make sure to check this happens from now on.)_

Everything had been going well up at the house. Ducky had gone into the library with Maria. As he entered the room he raised his large white handkerchief and wiped his brow. "May I ask for the window to be opened, it's rather stuffy in here?"

"Of course, Mr. Mallard," Maria said opening the French windows.

"Mr. Mason have you gone over the documents with Mr. DiNozzo?" he asked McGee.

"Yes, Mr. Mallard. Everything is to his satisfaction." Tim gave a sideways glance at the window. He could see Gibbs ready to enter.

"Mr. DiNozzo, would you care to sign first?" he indicated for Tony to sit at the seat. He handed him his pen. Tony caught sight of Gibbs ready to enter. He had to do something, he couldn't let anything happen to Jack. He quickly signed his name and got up. He indicated to his uncle to sit down.

As soon as the man's backside hit the chair all hell broke loose. Gibbs charged through the window. Shots were heard from the front of the house, Ziva had entered using the front door.

Luca looked daggers at Tony. "You little bastard," he grabbed him round the neck before anyone else could move. "Back off or I'll blow his head off." He looked at his sister," Come on Maria, over here." She moved closer to her brother.

Gibbs lifted his gun to Andrea's head. "Let Tony go or I'll blow his head off." Gibbs finger tightened on the trigger.

"Go ahead. I doubt if either Maria or I will miss him. He wasn't much of a father to either of us."

What kind of a family was these DiNozzos? Gibbs thought. He looked at Tony. He could tell something was wrong with him. He saw him mouth something.

"He's fine Tony," Gibbs said out loud.

That was when Tony made his move. He lifted his foot up and rammed it onto Luca's foot, twisted out of his grip and punched him. He was doing fine until he saw the gun ion Maria's hand. It was pointed at Jack who had just come in the door with Fornell. Tony ran. He jumped and pushed Jack to the ground. A pain exploded in his left shoulder as he fell to the ground. He felt arms hold on to him as he lost consciousness.

Gibbs fired and Maria dropped the gun. Ziva was putting cuffs on Luca and Fornell was taking care of Andrea. McGee grabbed Maria and cuffed her as well. They were taking no chances.

Gibbs pulled Andrea round to face him. "Just so you know, Tony is my son now. He's a Gibbs. Any more of your family come after him they'll have us to deal with." He pushed the man away from him. He crouched down beside Ducky who was helping Jack with Tony.

"He's alright. He's dislocated his shoulder. I'll just put it back while he's out cold." Ducky manipulated his shoulder and got it back in place. He tied it to Tony's chest to keep it immobile.

Tony moaned. "Tony?" Jack said.

"Shit!"

"Not the first word I expected, Tony," Jack said.

"Oops." He felt Jack ruffle his hair. Gibbs bent down to look at him. "Knew you'd find me, B..dad."

"I've always got your six." They all heard the siren coming up the driveway.

"I'm not going to hospital," Tony declared emphatically. Gibbs gave him a glare. "You can't make me."

Ziva, Jimmy and Tim smiled. Tony sounded like a kid.

"What are you laughing at McGoo? I'm not the one with red hair and glasses."

"I told you he'd make fun of me Boss."

"Stop changing the conversation," Gibbs said aware what Tony was trying to do. "You're going to hospital for a check up and then you're coming home."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Tony agreed to go in the ambulance, Gibbs and his father sitting with him. "Now I just have to explain about his grandfather," Gibbs thought.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Tony was very angry, in fact he was furious. The doctor had told Gibbs that he wanted Tony to stay in the hospital for the night and that was that. Gibbs would not change his mind. He would not allow anything to hinder Tony's recovery, not even what Tony wanted. He had started to argue saying he could just sign himself out but that had got a bad reaction. He was sure Gibbs wouldn't carry out his threat but he wasn't going to chance it. That man could be so mean.

Jack came in to sit with him," I hear you're not good company just now," he said putting some magazines on Tony' table.

"I would be fine at home, why do they have to make such a fuss?"

"You know doctors, they like to be sure of things. How is your arm?"

"Fine," Tony answered hissing as he moved it.

"Tony! We've had this talk before. The truth."

"It hurts a bit but I could have coped with that in my own bed. This thing is so lumpy." He hammered the bed with his fist.

"It's one night."

The door opened and Gibbs came in. "He still moaning?"

"I am not moaning. I have the right to go home if I want."

"And I said you're not. And as your father I have that right." Tony muttered something under his breath. "I can still wash that mouth out with soap you know."

Tony glanced up at Gibbs," Sorry!"

"I know you're not happy but I'd rather take no chances." He looked at his father and then took a deep breath. Might as well get this over with now. "I have something to talk about with you."

"What's that?"

"Your grandfather." Tony looked over at Jack. "No, not Jack. Your other grandfather."

"I don't have one," Tony spat out between clenched teeth.

"Tony I know you won't be happy about this but he helped us find you."

"I don't care. You've betrayed me. You promised."

"Tony, I.."

"Get the fuck away," Tony shouted. "Ow!" Tony jerked back as Jack slapped him across the face.

"Dad!" Gibbs said.

"He deserved it. My father would have taken his belt to me for speaking like that to him, ill or not." He stared at Tony. "The least you can do is listen to him, let him explain." Tony knew he should but he couldn't stop himself.

"I don't need him or anyone else. You're all the same. Get out." When they didn't move Tony screamed, " GET OUT!"

Ducky came to the door," What on Earth is wrong?"

"I want them to leave, tell them to go or I'm going to discharge myself."

"Jethro, Jack come on." They got up and followed Ducky out. Gibbs told Ducky what had happened. "I see. Let me go in and talk to him."

Ducky went back in. Tony was lying back in the bed. "I don't want to hear it."

"What? You don't want to hear how Gibbs took help from someone to get his son back. How he was man enough to realise that he needed the man's help. What would you prefer Anthony, that he didn't listen and you ended up dead?"

"I.. don't know."

"Yes you do. That man would do anything to save you. He'd take help from anyone to get you back. He'd lay down his own life for you. And you treat him like this. You are not the Anthony I know if you do."

Tony looked shamefaced. "I..." Then he looked up. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to say that to, am I?"

"No. Could you ask Gibbs and his father to come back in?"

Ducky went to the door, "Jethro, Jack, I think Tony has something he wants to say."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I can understand if you can't forgive me, it was a rotten thing to say." Gibbs sat on the bed and took the young man in his arms. "I'm.. s..o..r..r..y!" Then he started to cry.

"It's alright Tony. Sh!" He rubbed his hand over the back of Tony's head.

When Tony had calmed down he let him sit back on the bed. "Will you listen now?" Tony nodded.

Jack looked at him," Tony look at me." Tony looked up.

"I'm not much of a grandson am I?"

"Stop that. You were angry. And while I don't condone that language I can understand your feelings. I'm sure I can think of a suitable chore at home for you to do. My basement has been needing a clear out for years." Tony groaned. "No one said being a member of this family would be easy."

Tony managed a smile. "Thanks Jack."

"I prefer Grandpa."

"Grandpa."

"Good boy. I'll just go help Ducky with the coffee."

"Don't suppose you have a basement that needs cleaned?"

"Nope but I do have a car that needs cleaned for the next four weeks."

"Oh man!"

"I need to talk to you about Michael." Tony almost opened his mouth to make a comment about using his first name but changed his mind. "He gave us the number plate of the car that took you."

"And how did he have that?" Tony asked.

"I was having you followed," Michael said from the door. Neither of them had heard him come in. "I know I shouldn't have but I just wanted to know about you."

"Why now?"

"I've always wanted to know. Your father didn't make it easy. He threatened you and your mother. I couldn't let that happen."

"What about after she died? You could have found me then."

"I tried. He told me he would have you killed just like he'd had her killed."

"He what?"

"I don't know if he was telling the truth or not. I made enquiries but no one knew. I know he was ruthless enough to do it."

"He was," Tony agreed. "She died in a car crash. I was with her at the time."

"I'm sorry Tony. I knew you were in the car."

"She died in my arms. She told me to find you. She tried to say something else but she hadn't the strength. There was so much blood."

Gibbs pulled Tony into his arms. "I'm sorry Tony."

"She really loved me Boss."

"I'm sure she did."

"Did you know I wasn't his?"

"No," Michael said. "I had no idea. If I had I would have fought to get you."

"How did my father know about the trust?"

"It was when I met him at a function in London. He heard me talking to a friend. He confronted me about it."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to know what would happen if you died before him. I told him the money would come back to me. He would not get his hands on it."

"When was this?"

"About a year ago. I asked how you were. He said he had nothing to do with you. You had chosen your own path. That was when I decided to find out about you. What I found strange was you withdrew money from your trust just after you came of age."

"I didn't," Tony said. "I didn't even know about it."

"But the lawyer contacted you when you turned 25. He said he had given you all the details."

"I know nothing about it."

"I'm having someone check him out."

"I'd like to sleep now," Tony said yawning.

"Of course. If you'd like I can bring in some pictures of your mum when she was little. You are very like her."

"I'd like that," Tony said snuggling into his blanket.

"Good boy," Gibbs said. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

Jack left with Michael.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Tony couldn't help himself, he was still suspicious of his new grandfather. He still couldn't understand why the man had done nothing to help him when he was a child. Both he and his mother could have used his help. Especially him after his mother had died. Why should he trust him? He was only speaking to the man because Gibbs wanted it. Shit! A thought came to him. Maybe Gibbs had another reason for him getting to know his grandfather. Maybe he wanted rid of him. He knew he had caused lots of problems for him. He was nothing but trouble. His old anxieties came flooding back.

He lay back on the bed. A wave of misery flowed through him, he should have known, he'd outstayed his welcome, he always did. Well this time he would decide what he was going to do. He'd show Gibbs that everything with Michael was turning out just fine. He didn't need a father, he was too old for one. If he had this trust fund he could live the life he wanted.

Gibbs came into the room and sat down. "I think I'm going to enjoy getting to know Michael." He saw the look of surprise on Gibbs' face.

"Good!" Gibbs looked at him quite intensely. This was not like Tony at all. He usually had to keep persuading him before he would do anything. Something was wrong.

"As you said, he is my grandfather. And blood does count for something." He saw a look, almost of hurt, cross Gibbs' face. It couldn't be though, Gibbs was encouraging him to see the man.

"I'm please you're going to see him. We can invite him to the house."

"It's okay, I can have him visit my apartment or maybe he'll want me to stay with him. I'm sure we'll have lots to talk about. Lots of catching up to do. Family things!"

Gibbs felt a knife plunge into his heart. What was happening? This did not sound like Tony at all. "You're coming home with me first Tony."

"I'm sure Michael can get nurses to come look after me. He's got lots of money." Jack walked into the room just as Tony said this.

"What?"

"I was just explaining to Gibbs that I don't need to go to his house. I'm sure Michael will be able to get help for me."

Michael appeared behind Jack. "If that's what you want Tony?" Michael sounded surprised.

"Yes. It's what I want." Jack could see the hurt in Jethro's eyes. What the hell was the boy doing?

"I..." he started to say.

"No dad, it's fine. Tony's right, he needs to get to know Michael."

"I've got lots of things at Gibbs' house, I'll need to get them."

"I'll have them boxed up for you," Gibbs said.

I was right Tony thought he does want rid of me.

It's the right thing to do, he needs Michael just now, Gibbs thought. He couldn't believe how hard this was. He had to get out of the room. "I'm going for coffee." He rushed out. Tony lay back. Michael went to his side and put his hand onto his forehead.

"You feel a bit warm, I'll call the doctor." Michael left.

"Are you sure about this Tony?" Jack asked. "You know how Jethro feels about you."

"I'm sure Jack. This is for the best. I'd like to thank you for everything as well."

"What about the adoption? You're not just someone we look out for. Jethro adopted you."

"I'm sure Gibbs can get that changed. After all I lied about my age on it. There's probably some loophole he can find to get out of it." Tony closed his eyes and missed the look that crossed Jack's face. "I'll just sleep now."

Jack went down the hall and found Jethro sitting in the waiting room. "Did he hit his head or something? What is wrong with him? He's talking about getting the adoption annulled."

"Well he has got family of his own now dad, you can understand that?" Jethro said.

"No I can't. That is not the same boy that I spent time with in that house. He seems to have changed in some way. You've got to talk to him. Talk some sense into him."

Gibbs made to get up when Michael walked into the room. "Thank you for persuading him to see me. I can't believe he wants me to spend time with him. I'll take good care of him I promise. I'm going to have him moved to my house tonight. I've hired a nurse to look after him. He'll have the best of medical care." As an afterthought he added," Of course you can visit any time."

"Thanks!" Jack said sarcastically.

Michael turned to face him,"I'm sorry if you're upset about this but it is Tony's decision. And I will give him everything money can buy. He will want for nothing." Michael set off down the hall.

"Jethro!"

"Dad, he's right."

Tony was nearly asleep when the door opened again," Da.." he muttered before remembering. "Michael."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

Michael then told him about what they were going to do. "You are going to love this house. It has everything a young man of your age could want. And there will be a surprise for you later."

"Did you tell Gibbs where we were going?"

"Yes. I told him he could visit whenever he wants. Of course I think he should wait until you are a bit more able."

Michael had Tony transferred to his house later that night. Tony was so tired all he did when he arrived was sleep. He met the nurse who was going to look after him the next morning. His name was Alex. He seemed okay at his job. "Where's Michael?" he asked.

"He had some business to attend to," the man said leaving. "I'll be back to check on you in an hour."

Tony got to his feet and made his way to the window. The view was quite spectacular but all he felt was empty. He heard the phone ring. Maybe he should call Abby. He looked around for a phone but could not see one. He went back and sat on the bed and rang the bell. The nurse came back in. "Mr. DiNozzo get back into bed." He went over and lifted his feet.

"My name's Tony and I do not need bed."

"Yes you do," Michael said. "The doctor said you were to rest."

"I just want a phone. That won't tax me."

"No Tony. The doctor said complete rest and that is what will happen." Tony felt a wave of anger run through him.

"I am not a child."

"I know. But I don't think we should go against doctor's orders. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Fine."

"I've come to talk to you about your trust fund."

"What happened to it?"

"Well luckily most of it is still there. The lawyer had tried to get his hands on it but I had put restrictions on it and he could only take some of it. I have had him arrested and the money has now been put in an account in your name."

Alex came back in. "Time for your medicine." He held out a cup and Tony took the tablets. Not long after he fell asleep again.

The phone ringing woke Tony up again. Light was streaming in through the window. God how long have I slept he thought. A maid brought his breakfast in to him. He felt quite hungry this morning and finished it all. "Has anyone phoned for me?" he asked the woman.

"No sir. No one has phoned for you."

Great. Some friends they were. They could have phoned. Well he didn't need them either. Why should he bother? He swung his legs over the bed. He felt much better. Alex came in again. "You should not be out of bed."

"I'm going to have a bath," Tony said. "And no you are not going to stop me." He made his way into the bathroom and turned the tap. He sat on the toilet seat waiting for it to fill. He was not going to admit that even that short walk had tired him out.

There was knocking at the door. "Tony! Open the door."

"I'm having a bath. I'll be out in about half an hour," he said lowering himself into the bath.

"Anthony, I mean it, open the door."

"I told you, I'm in the bath." He lay back and enjoyed the sensation of the water. It felt great to be clean again especially his hair although it had been a struggle to wash it.

He managed to get himself out of the bath and dried. He unlocked the door. His grandfather was sitting on the bed. "I do not think that was a very clever thing to do Tony. What if you'd slipped?" He looked him over. "Well I suppose no harm done. Alex would you change his bandage?" Tony sat on the bed. He sat patiently as Alex changed the bandage. He couldn't help comparing what Gibbs would have done to him if he'd disobeyed him and what Michael had done. Living here was going to be a dawdle. It looked as if he could do anything he wanted. If it was so good why did he feel so lousy?

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Tony was getting really tired of being tired. His shoulder was healing well and he felt so much better. He'd been down stairs at his new house and he had been allowed to sit outside in the sun.

He watched as his grandfather sat in the library making phone calls, must be nice to have someone to talk to. His so called friends hadn't contacted him once, well at least they lived up to expectations. He was used to being rejected. They were no better or worse than anyone else he had met during his life. He lay back in the seat. He heard the seat beside him creak and he opened his eyes. Michael was sitting next to him. "I have a surprise for you." Tony's eyes lit up. Gibbs was the first thought that entered his head, he hadn't forgotten him. "I've arranged for us to go on a trip to my house in the south of France."

"They won't let me travel," Tony said lifting up his arm.

"I have my own jet. And a doctor and nurse will be with us. Don't worry I'll take care of everything."

Gibbs was sitting at home nursing a mug of coffee when there was a knock at the front door. He got up to open it and was confronted by Ducky and his father. "Morning, want some coffee?"

"No!" they both said angrily.

"This has gone on long enough," Jack said. "It's about time you brought that young man home."

"Dad, I've already told you. I spoke to Michael and Tony wants to spend time with him. He's an adult after all."

"And does that sound like Tony to you? I don't think so. Yes he's an adult but he still needs you."

"Dad, don't take this the wrong way, but he's got family now. One that really wants him."

His father took a step towards him," And you think I don't. He's my family too. I want my grandson back. And if you're not man enough to go get him I will."

Ducky put his hand on Jack's arm. "Let's go in and talk about this."

They all sat down. "Jethro I understand what you mean but I think you're wrong. Yes he needs time to get to know his grandfather but he needs you as well."

"I gave him the choice Ducky, I can't demand he comes back."

"And why not?" Jack asked.

"Calm down Jack." He turned to Jethro. "Why do you think Tony wanted to stay with Michael? After all he could have stayed here with you and Michael could have visited."

"I don't know Duck. Maybe he felt they needed some time alone."

"Think back, did anything happen that may have changed his mind?"

"No. I just said that I thought he should get to know him. Nothing else."

"Have you tried phoning?"

"Yes. Many times but Tony is either sleeping or at physio."

"Funny that's been happening every time I phone," Ducky said.

"And me," Jack said.

Ducky took out his mobile phone and rang Abby. He asked her if she'd had any contact with Tony and then he told her to ask Ziva, Tim and Jimmy.

"Abby got the same answer." A couple of minutes later his phone rang again. He listened and then turned to Jethro. "Something is going on. No one has spoken to Tony. They can't get through to him."

Jethro grabbed his coat and made for the door. "This is more like it," Jack said.

They drew up outside Michael's house. Jethro pushed the buzzer and a voice asked for his name. "Can I speak to Tony DiNozzo?"

"Master Tony is not here," the voice said.

"What? Is he ill?" Jethro asked.

"No. Master Tony is in the south of France with Sir Michael. They left late last night. Sir Michael thought the change in surroundings would be good for him."

Jethro cursed. "Damn. This is what he planned all along and I let him get away with it. This is my stupid fault."

"How long is Sir Michael planning to be away?" Ducky asked.

"He didn't say sir and I certainly wouldn't ask."

"Let's get back to the navy yard, I'm sure McGee will be able to track down his house. I have to speak to Tony."

Tony was lying at the side of the pool enjoying the sun shine. He took a deep drink from the glass beside him. The house was beautiful but it was like his father's many houses. Full of beautiful things but no life in it. He'd been much happier at Gibbs' small house... . No he must not think of that. This was his new life. He had to make a go of it, he had no one else.

"Need anything Tony?" Michael asked.

"No I'm fine."

"I'm having a small reception tomorrow night, I'd like to introduce you to some friends of mine."

"Fine. When we were in Washington you said you'd show me some pictures of my mother. Do you have them here?"

"Sorry, they're at the house in Scotland. We could go there after the reception. I have some business I need to take care of."

"Do I have to dress up for this?" Tony asked remembering that his father always liked him to give a good impression."

"Of course. We always dress for dinner. I'll have my valet set something out for you."

"I can do that myself," Tony said getting up.

"Are you tired?"

"A bit, I'm just going to lie down. Do you have my mobile phone?"

"I left it at the house in Washington. We can get you another one."

"Doesn't matter." He went upstairs. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

Meanwhile Gibbs had McGee track down the address of Sir Michael's house in San Tropez. Gibbs dialled the number and waited. He asked to speak to Tony. "I'm sorry sir, Master Tony isn't in. Can I say who phoned?"

"Yes, his father. And tell Sir Michael I will continue to phone until I speak to him."

Gibbs was furious. "That damn man, he's doing this deliberately. I bet Tony thinks we've never tried to phone him."

"And you know what Tony is like," Ducky said.

"Shit!" Gibbs said. "I bet Tony thought I was pushing him towards his grandfather because I didn't want him anymore. Damn and blast. I've made it easy for the man. McGee find out all you can about Sir Michael and his family."

"I told you what I'd found."

"Then dig deeper. I want to know everything. Talk to old employees. Anything." That was when Gibbs remembered the appointment he was supposed to have had with Tony's mother's maid. With all that had happened he had never got around to it. He picked up the phone and dialled. He was soon on his way.

An old lady who introduced herself as Bridget O'Neill opened the door. "You wish to speak about Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"If you can tell me anything about her, I would be very grateful. I work with her son Tony and he needs my help."

"Come in and sit down. I was employed as a maid at the house when Mr. DiNozzo brought his wife home. He made me her maid and I used to look after her. She was a happy person when she first came but that soon changed. He was not good to her."

"In what way?" Gibbs asked.

"He hit her. Often!"

"Do you know why you were sacked?"

"Oh yes. I knew the baby wasn't his. It's safe to tell you this now, I read about his death in the paper. I can honestly say I am not unhappy about it. He deserved it."

"I'm with you on that," Gibbs said,

"Did you know the real father?"

"She didn't say and I never asked."

"What about her family? Did she ever talk about them?"

"Sometimes. She said all her father had ever cared about was his business and her brother. He was grooming him to take over the business. Then he was killed. Then he focused on her. He had chosen a man for her to marry so he sent her to America to study. She fell in love and married but not the man she was supposed to. She was staying with a family that Sir Michael did business with and there was to be a merger between their two companies sealed by the marriage of their children but she fell in love with Mr. DiNozzo, poor girl. Her father disowned her because she hadn't done what he said. He hated Mr. DiNozzo."

"Thank you Mrs. O'Neill."

"You're welcome. And I would like to meet the young man soon," she said hopefully.

"I'll bring Tony to see you. I'm sure he'd love to hear stories about his mother."

Gibbs got into his car. He had got it so wrong and Tony had been right. He just hoped he could get to sort things out with Tony. He phoned McGee and asked him to get him a flight to France.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. This is just a short chapter but will post another one later on today.

McGee had booked a ticket for Gibbs as soon as he could and he was soon heading for the airport. He had just arrived when he got a call from McGee telling him to change the ticket, Tony was on his way to London.

Tony had dressed up for the party. He looked very suave as he walked down the stairs towards his grandfather. "You look very good Anthony."

"Please don't call me that. I prefer Tony."

Michael looked at him," Tony it is. Are you sure you are alright? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine. I'd like to meet some of your friends."

"Well friends isn't really a word I would use. Most of them are business colleagues but it pays to keep them happy."

"Business colleagues?"

"Yes. Some of them work for me but many of the others are from companies I have dealt with over the years. I want you to meet them."

Tony felt his stomach lurch. He'd always hated dinners like this. His father had made him attend some when he was a lot younger and he's always managed to disappoint. He could feel the sweat break out on his forehead. He had thought this would be a small dinner where he could meet some of his grandfather's friends. The doorbell rang and the butler went to answer it.

The evening seemed to go on forever. He couldn't remember most of the names he had been told. Some had obviously brought their daughters for one purpose, to meet Sir Michael's grandson. He wondered if all these people were the same. Children were there to be used. He did try to make conversation with them but he found he had nothing much to say. They came from a completely different world.

He used his recent illness to be able to get away from the party early. He made his way to his room and lay down. His shoulder was throbbing. He thought about Gibbs. He wished he was back in his own room and not here. Tears pricked his eyelids and he felt one trickle down his cheek. He wiped it away angrily. Stop it DiNozzo, crying is for girls and babies. Gibbs didn't want you, get used to it.

He soon fell into a very disturbing sleep. In his nightmare someone was chasing him and he woke up in a sweat. He could hear the clock ticking downstairs. He was very thirsty and got up. He wanted a grandfather like Jack. He wanted to hear his voice. He went downstairs and picked up the phone. He was just about to dial when the light went on. "What are you doing Anthony? You should be in bed, we're leaving for London tomorrow. Go on."

Tony turned around and went back up the stairs. "London? I thought we were going to Scotland. Is that not where your estate is?"

"Yes it is but I have some business I have to conclude in London. Then we'll leave for Inverness later."

Tony managed to sleep for a short time but he was not very well rested and his shoulder was aching even more. He should have asked the nurse to have another look at it but he really didn't like the man.

He fell asleep on the plane and only woke up when it landed in London. "We'll stay the night and set off tomorrow. Maybe we could see a show while we're here."

"Sure," Tony answered.

Gibbs had been surprised to meet Ducky and his father at the airport. "You didn't think we'd let you go alone, did you?" Gibbs looked very pleased to see them.

Their plane landed in London about 2 hours after Tony's. McGee had given them the address of Sir Michael's home and they made their way there. A butler answered the door and told them to wait in the library. Sir Michael entered a few minutes later. "Is this not a long way to come to talk to one of your workers?" he asked.

"He's my son, as you well know."

"I've had my lawyers look over the adoption and we are sure we can get it over turned. After all I am his grandfather by blood. He needs me. Did he not make that clear when he wanted to come stay with me?"

"I want to see him now."

"But he doesn't want to see you. Now please leave my house before I have you thrown out. And understand this, he is mine."

Tony had heard the voices as he woke in his room. He did not feel well at all. His head was buzzing and he was sure a band had taken up residence in it. He put his hand up to his forehead. He was very warm. He must be hearing things, that sounded like Gibbs. He got up and made his way to the top of the stairs. Why were there so many people in the house? They all looked like Gibbs, Ducky and Jack. He called out once,"Dad!" and then fell to the floor. He felt arms go round him but then he must have passed out.

Ducky quickly pulled out his stethoscope and listened to his chest. "It's clear." He then pulled off the bandage that covered his shoulder wound. He looked at the inflamed wound. "Has he been taking his medicine? This wound looks infected. We need to get him to a hospital right now."

"I'll have him taken to a hospital I know," Michael said.

"No you won't," Gibbs insisted. "Ducky phone for an ambulance."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Tony felt so sick, he couldn't understand why he was moving from side to side. He opened his eyes and managed to say sick before a cardboard bowl was stuck under his head. He felt lousy. "We'll soon be there," Gibbs said.

"Dad?"

"Yes, I'm here. Everything is going to be fine. Grandpa and Ducky are here as well." He felt Tony relax in his arms.

The ambulance pulled up at the hospital and Tony was rushed in. Ducky explained to the doctor about Tony's shoulder wound. "He's been travelling with this injury?" the doctor asked surprised.

"He was supposed to be resting at home but he was taken on holiday by someone."

"I don't know what kind of doctor would allow that. Has he been taking his medication?"

"We don't know," Ducky said. He turned to Michael. "Has he?"

"I don't know, he had a nurse looking after him. I'm sure he would make sure he took it."

Gibbs turned to Tony who was lying very still on the trolley in A & E. "Have you been taking your medication Tony?"

Tony nodded. No way was he going to admit that he might have missed a few doses. Gibbs seemed pissed and he didn't want his anger turned on him.

"We'll hook him up to an IV with antibiotics and get him moved to a ward."

"I'd like a private room for my grandson," Sir Michael said.

"Very well. He'll have the same doctors that are on the ward."

"I can get my physician to come in, he works on Harley Street."

Gibbs had had enough. "No you won't. You've already had your doctors looking after him and look what happened. Tony can have the private room but he'll be looked after by the doctors here and Ducky."

"Young Anthony here works for a government department in Washington and I am his personal physician there."

"You're an ME," Sir Michael said.

"I was trained at Edinburgh University Sir Michael, one of the best medical schools in the world. I think you would agree young man," he directed this to the doctor.

"Yes sir, I would. I graduated from there as well."

"I better fill you in on Anthony's medical history." He led the young doctor away.

Gibbs turned to Michael," What the hell were you playing at? Taking him from place to place when he wasn't well enough. You could have killed him."

"He was fine. I asked him how he was and he told me everything was alright. Do you think I wanted this to happen? He's my grandson."

"Why did you block all our calls to him?" Gibbs asked glaring at Michael again.

"He what?" Tony asked from the trolley. He looked at Michael. "Why?

"I wanted some time with you. They would have..."

"Got in the way?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked up at Gibbs," You wanted to talk to me?" Tony asked.

"Of course. What on Earth has been going through that mind of yours? I never expected you to want to go and stay with Michael. I wanted you at home."

"Then why did you let me go?"

"I thought you wanted to go. I didn't think it was forever." Gibbs reached down and kissed him on the forehead.

"I thought you didn't want me," Tony said in a small voice.

"I'll always want you. NEVER DOUBT THAT AGAIN." He saw a look of relief cross Tony's face as his eyes closed.

Tony woke in a lovely small room. Gibbs was lying on a small put up bed. The door opened and a nurse came in. "Good morning Mr. D..."

"Tony. And it's Tony Gibbs not DiNozzo." Gibbs smiled as he heard that. He knew they still had a lot to discuss but at least now they were both heading in the same direction. He stretched and got up.

"You must be Tony's father?" the nurse said.

"Got that in one."

"Your father is outside with another gentleman. Is it alright to let them in?"

"Yes."

Ducky and Jack walked in. "You look a lot better," Jack said going over and giving Tony a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Well I have to say Anthony Jack is right."

"I do feel better. Is there anything to eat?" he asked the nurse hopefully.

"I'll get your tray." She carried in a tray and set it in front of Tony.

"Coffee?" he asked hopefully.

"Orange juice," she answered. "Porridge, toast and marmalade. And your pills."

Tony wrinkled his nose. "Eat," Gibbs said. "After you've eaten then we'll talk." Tony gulped. That he was not looking forward to.

He ate his breakfast under the watchful eyes of his dad, grandpa and Ducky. He felt much better after he'd eaten. "When can I go home?"

Ducky smiled. "You won't be going anywhere until the doc says," Gibbs looked him right in the eye," And there will be no arguments of any kind."

"I..."

"Tony!" the warning was clear in the tone Gibbs used.

A doctor came in. "You look much better this morning. If your guests would just step out for a minute I'll have a look at your wound."

They went out, Sir Michael was coming along the corridor. "The doctor is examining him just now," Ducky said.

"This looks much better," he said. "I don't understand how the infection set in. Did you have any problems taking your pills, did they make you sick?"

Tony went slightly red. "I might have forgotten to take one or two," he said in a soft voice.

The doctor smiled. He realised Tony didn't want anyone outside to hear. "Your secret is safe with me but I think Dr. Mallard will work out what happened."

"My life won't be worth living if Dad finds out. He's pretty strict about me taking my pills on time and until they're finished."

"I wouldn't like to get on his wrong side," the doctor agreed.

"And Jack and Ducky aren't much better. I'll be lucky if they let me out of their sight."

"You're a lucky man to have people who care about you so much."

Tony thought about this,"I guess I am. When will I be able to leave?"

"I think another day in hospital and then you can leave. But I'd prefer you didn't try to go home for a few days. Give your shoulder time to heal a bit more."

"Thanks."

The doctor left and Ducky, Jack, Gibbs and Michael entered.

"I'm glad you're looking better," Michael said. Gibbs muttered something under his breath and Michael went red. "I hope you will be well enough to travel. I'd like to take you to my estate in Scotland so you can see where your mother grew up."

Gibbs saw the flash of interest in Tony's eyes. "I don't know," Tony said.

"We're all on leave," Ducky said," And I would love to visit the Highlands again. I used to spend quite a bit of my time there as a child. I had relatives I used to visit. It's a very beautiful place."

"Of course you are all invited," Michael added. He had seen the look Tony gave Gibbs, there was no way Tony would go without him.

"The doc said I wasn't to fly but he didn't say anything about going in a car."

"I shall go ask him," Ducky said. "After all I will be there to look after your health."

"Can we dad?" Tony asked.

"Sure Tony. Anything you want," Gibbs answered.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

(Sorry this is so short. Will write more tomorrow)

Ducky left the room in search of the doctor. "I'm just going to talk to Michael outside, I'll be back soon," Gibbs said.

Tony looked at them," You're not going to argue, are you?"

"No, we're just going to talk, aren't we Michael?"

"Yes, of course."

Michael and Gibbs left. Gibbs motioned to move down the hall so that Tony would not over hear what they were saying. "What were you planning?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Michael said.

"I think you do. Tony is my son, get used to it. I made the mistake of letting you take him once. It will not happen again. Now I'm more than happy to let Tony go but we will be with him."

"If that is what Tony wants then of course you can come. After all that is what this trip is all about. I want Tony to see the places where his mother grew up."

"I also want him to know about his mother and the rest of his family. I spoke to a woman who used to work for your daughter and her husband. She told me some things about you."

Gibbs was pleased to see Michael's face whiten. "I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do. Tony is not a replacement for your son or daughter. I will not have him treated that way. If you are not interested in him as a person then let him go now. I WILL NOT HAVE HIM UPSET."

"I have no such intentions. I loved my son and daughter. They were everything to me. Tony is all I have left."

Gibbs was not convinced but he was sure he had made his position clear. They went back into the room. Jack and Tony were watching the TV. He saw Tony watching them carefully. He smiled at him to let him know everything was okay.

Ducky came in. "The doctor says that you should be okay to travel."

"I'll go and arrange our transport to Inverness. We can travel by train. It will be more comfortable for you," Michael said.

"Thanks," Tony said.

A nurse came in with some food for Tony. She handed him his pills. "Eat first and then take them," she said.

Tony ate quickly and then looked at the pills. "You have to swallow them," Gibbs said. "They won't just jump up into your mouth."

"Very funny!" Tony said swallowing them. "I hate..."

"Taking pills," Ducky, Jack and Gibbs finished the sentence for him.

"Comedians," Tony said yawning.

"Think you could do with a nap," Gibbs said.

"I'm not 2 dad," he said.

"Listen to your dad," Jack said. "We're going to have a long journey tomorrow so you need to get all the rest you can get. You want the doctor to let you leave here, don't you?"

Tony opened his mouth to argue. "Just do it son," Gibbs said. He sat on the bed beside him and put his arm around his shoulders pulling him into his side. Tony snuggled into him. He loved the feeling he got when Gibbs did this, it made him feel loved and wanted. He yawned again and was soon asleep.

"We'll get something to eat and bring it back," Ducky and Jack said leaving the room.

By the time they came back Gibbs was asleep as well.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Gibbs yawned,"Wondered when you were going to wake," Jack said.

Gibbs slipped out from beside Tony, got up and stretched. Jack handed him a sandwich and a container of coffee. "I'm n..."

"Take it," Jack said. "We don't want you ill as well. If the coffee is cold you can go get another one."

Gibbs took one mouthful and grimaced. "How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour. "

"Thanks dad." Gibbs got up and walked out.

Ducky walked in,"Seems the coffee was cold," he said to Jack. "Jethro is never at his best without his coffee." He went over to check on Tony, he was just beginning to stir.

"You look much better," he said to him. "You might want to take a shower."

"That bad?" Tony asked.

"We'd appreciate it," Ducky said laughing.

Tony stood up. "I feel much better. Maybe they'll let me out tonight?"

He went in and had a shower and shave. When he came back Gibbs was sitting on the bed. He smiled when he saw Tony and then said," I think you're ready for a talk now," Gibbs said.

Tony sat down," Talk?"

Jack shook his head and looked over at Ducky. "He's good."

"One of the best undercover agents we have." Tony glared at the two of them.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about. I'm fine."

"Well I think there is," Gibbs said. "How did you get sick?"

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor."

"Cut the attitude son," Gibbs said. "Did you take your medicine?"

"Yes. I had a nurse who was there to look after me. I don't know what happened." Gibbs stared at him. "What?"

"That better be the truth or you're going to be one sorry boy." Tony didn't know why he lied but now he had he knew he had to stick to it. "Alright, if you say you took them I'll believe you. I'd like to know about your age. Sir Michael said you came into your trust about 2 years ago and you got it at 25. Now I know for a fact that your age is different on your personnel file at NCIS. Want to explain that?"

"Not really," Tony muttered. One glare from Gibbs was enough. "Fine. I lied."

"Well I think I worked that out. How did you get away with it? They do thorough checks on an agent's background."

"It pays to have friend in personnel," Tony answered.

"You got someone to forge your details?" Tony could see Gibbs was getting angry.

"Not really." Both Jack and Ducky were staring at him now. He knew he would have to come clean. "I went to University younger than usual and then I was fast tracked through the police academy. They wanted someone to work for them who could pass as a teenager, who better than a teenager?"

"They what?"

"It helped that I looked younger as well. I could go into High Schools and Colleges. No one ever suspected. Then I got injured and I moved. Never really stayed long in one place until I met you Boss."

"They let you work undercover when you were just a kid?"

"I enjoyed it. I'd always been good at hiding who I really was. I caught a lot of bad guys and it was fun." Tony looked sad.

"What changed that?" Jack asked.

"There was another police man who they recruited at the same time. He wasn't as young as me but he looked it. We were working a case and he got in too deep. He started taking drugs and then the gang he was with found out who he was, they killed him. I got out."

"I'm sorry Tony," Gibbs said. "So you're really 27?"

"Will be in about 2 months. You mad?"

"No. I just wish you'd told me."

"I wanted to but I was worried you wouldn't want me on your team. I know what you think of lying."

"We'll have to get it sorted when we go back."

"Am I in trouble?"

Gibbs gently cuffed him on the head," No. Just don't keep secrets from me son."

Tony felt bad now, he should just have told Gibbs the truth about the medicine. He opened his mouth to tell him when the doctor came into the room. "Tony you look much better."

"I feel it as well. Any chance I can get out of here tonight?" Tony put on his puppy dog eyes as Abby called them.

"Stop that right now, Anthony," Ducky said. "The doctor will not be taken in by that look."

The doctor laughed. "Well actually, I was going to say he could leave."

"Yes," Tony said lifting his arm in the air. "Ouch!"

"But not if you are going to do that."

"Sorry, just the excitement."

"I've made up your medicine and remember you must take every dose at the right time." Tony went red.

"Something you want to tell me Tony?" Gibbs asked.

The doctor realised what he had said. "Oh I tell every patient that. It's amazing how many people stop taking them when they begin to feel better."

"That what happened, Tony?" Gibbs asked in a hard voice. Tony couldn't look at him. Why did he always do this? "Could you leave us?" Tony was left facing Gibbs," Well?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I lied."

"You're not frightened of me, of what I'd do?" Gibbs had to ask.

"No, I'm not frightened of you. It's just that when I did something wrong before my father," he could barely say the word, "would .. well you know. So I got into the habit of telling him what he wanted to hear even if it wasn't true."

"You don't need to do that, I'll never punish you for telling me the truth."

"I'm stupid."

Gibbs grabbed his chin," NO YOU ARE NOT. You are one of the cleverest people I know. Don't put yourself down all the time. I love you Tony, faults and all. None of us are perfect, not even me." Tony gave a smile.

"Can I get that on tape?" Gibbs cuffed him lightly on the back of the head.

"Smart ass. Now get yourself ready to go."

Tony quickly got his things together. Ducky and Jack were waiting outside. "Everything okay?" Jack asked.

"Everything's fine dad. Let's go to a hotel for the night."

"We'd better phone my grandfather and let him know I'm out of hospital," Tony said. Gibbs handed him his phone.

They hailed a taxi and headed for a hotel that Ducky knew.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Thank you for all the reviews. They are very encouraging. After this chapter the action will begin.

They were all at the train station bright and early the next morning. Sir Michael approached them and directed them to one of the carriages. "I booked the whole carriage so that Tony can have all the rest he needs."

"Thanks. A whole carriage to ourselves," Tony sounded very impressed.

Ducky, Jack and Gibbs sat around one of the tables. "I brought a chess set with me if anyone would like a game," Ducky said.

""I'll take you on, winner plays Jethro."

"What about me?" Tony asked.

"I looked out some photos for you to look at," Michael said.

"Great." They sat at another table. Michael brought out some photos from his briefcase and set them in front of Tony.

"There are many more at Beauly House. That was where your mother stayed before she went to school. She always went back for summer though. She loved it there. I hope you will too."

"I'm sure I will." Michael took out his laptop and turned it on.

"There are some pictures of it on here."

"It looks great. It's a big house."

"I use it for entertaining as well. I have shooting parties there in August."

"What do you shoot?"

"Grouse, pheasant, sometimes deer."

"How far out of Inverness is it?"

"About 12 miles. The closest place to it is Beauly. It's a very small town but very beautiful."

Tony yawned. "Think you should have a rest," Gibbs said.

"I'm fine."

"Not a suggestion," Gibbs said. Tony pouted.

He lay back in the seat and was soon fast asleep. "He needs to take more care of himself," Jack said.

"I'm going to make sure he does," Gibbs said.

"You're too good for me," Ducky said as Jack won the game. He went to sit beside Michael. "Do you play?"

"I used to, many years ago. My son, Murdo was a very good player."

"Is Tony your only relative?" Ducky asked.

"Murdo had a son to one of the local girls. He lives on the estate and works as my factor."

"So you have another grandson. Tony will be pleased to know he has a cousin."

"Is Gibbs any further on about finding out his real father?"

"Not that I know of. He was in contact with a maid who worked for the DiNozzos but she didn't know. We haven't had any other news yet."

"I wish I could just have brought her home but he was a ruthless man. I am convinced he would have done something to hurt her or Tony."

"Well there is nothing you can do about that now, all you can do is let Tony see how much you love him. He needs as many people in his life who care about him as he can get."

"He has grown up to be an excellent young man, despite what that man did to him."

"He certainly has. And a lot of that has to do with Gibbs. Don't try to do anything that will harm that relationship because you will not win."

Michael looked across at Gibbs as he wrapped a blanket around Tony. We'll see he thought.

Tony slept for a good hour. "Feel better?" Gibbs asked.

"No," Tony answered grumpily. "I hate sleeping all the time."

"Your body needs to rest to heal. And if you had taken your pills as you were supposed to, this would not have happened," Ducky said. "I will be making sure you take every single on."

"Great! Can't wait. Ow!" he said as Gibbs gave him a slap on the back of the head.

"Stop it!"

"Would you like something to eat?" Michael asked.

"Yes I could eat," Tony said. "Do they serve pizza?"

"Anything you want, that's one of the advantages of being well off. What would you gentlemen like?" He handed them a menu.

Tony was in a better mood after eating. Michael was beginning to see a way he could get Tony on his side. After all at 27 no one likes to be ordered around. He would work on finding out what Tony liked and making sure he got it.

"What is your favourite thing to do?" he asked.

"I like movies. And fast cars."

"What are your favourite movies? I can get them delivered to the house and you can watch them on the big screen."

"You have your own cinema?"

"Yes. And as for fast cars, I have a large collection of cars. I'm sure you'll find one you like."

"Great! This is going to be amazing. What kinds of car do you have?"

Tony and Michael spent the rest of the journey to Edinburgh talking about cars and movies. Michael contacted someone he knew and was getting all Tony's favourites delivered to the house.

"This is a beautiful city," Jackson said to Ducky. "Wish we could spend some time here."

"Maybe on the way back. I would love to show you some of my old haunts," Ducky said.

"How many relatives do you have in Inverness, Ducky?" Jack asked.

"I have two cousins and their families but I haven't seen them for a long time. I phoned Seonaid last night and I have arranged to meet them on Friday. They would love for you all to come along. My other cousin Hamish lives outside of Inverness at a place called Culloden, right on the edge of where the battle took place. It can be quite spooky at night."

"We have to go there. Abby will want to hear all about it," Tony said.

"I'm sure you'll be welcome. I've written about you all to them over the years." Ducky held up his chess set. "Want a game Tony?"

"Sure."

Jackson sat beside Gibbs," He certainly has a lot to offer, doesn't he?"

"Yes and he's letting Tony know it."

"Tony knows where he belongs son. But I still think we need to keep an eye on the man. He seems very determined to give Tony everything he wants."

"This is a beautiful country dad. Look at the mountains."

"Think I might get in some fishing?"

"The fishing here is excellent," Michael said. I own the rights to fish on the river that flows through my land. You are welcome to fish there."

"Thank you, Michael." Michael went to sit beside Tony.

The rest of the journey passed very quickly and soon the train was pulling into Inverness.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

They got their luggage and made their way out of the station. A car was waiting for them. Tony sighed as he sat down. "Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Just a bit sore," he answered.

"Take these," Ducky handed him 2 painkillers and a bottle of water.

"Ducky!" Tony said but after a look from his dad swallowed the tablets.

The drive out to the house was along a windy road. I remember driving along here many years ago," Ducky reminisced. "We saw dolphins jumping out of the water, I nearly fell off my bike."

The car turned off the road and went up a narrow road. They came to large gates that opened as the car approached. A long driveway lead up to a large house.

"It looks a lot bigger than in the photos," Tony said.

The car drew up at the front and they all got out. An older woman came out of the house to greet them. "Sir Michael it is good to see you again. And you have to be Master Tony. You are so like your mother." Tony blushed.

"This is Mrs. Malcolm, she runs the house. If you need anything just ask for her."

"The bedrooms are ready if you'd care to follow me." She led them up a wide ornate stair case. Portraits lined the walls. "These are all your ancestors," she said to Tony.

"All of them?"

"Yes. Maybe later your grandfather will tell you about them. There are many stories written about the family." She stopped in front of a door," This is your room Tony, it used to be your Uncle Murdo's." Tony opened the door.

"Wow! This is bigger than my apartment in Washington."

"There is a bathroom through that door and dinner will be at 8." She turned to Gibbs, Ducky and Jack. "I'll just take you to your rooms gentlemen." She took them further down the corridor. They all had rooms next to each other.

"Whose room is next to Tony's?" Gibbs asked.

"His grandfather's."

Gibbs dropped his bag and went back to Tony's room. Tony was lying on the bed. "Tired?"

"A bit." Ducky came in.

"I'll change your bandage."

"It's fine," he complained.

"Have your bath or shower and I'll come back and change it then. No arguments."

"See you at dinner son," Gibbs said. "And cooperate with Ducky or I'll come help him."

"I am old enough to ..."

"Need a nap before dinner? Cause at the moment you're beginning to sound like a whiney kid. And you know how I deal with them," he warned.

Tony took the hint. "I'll just go shower then."

Ducky smiled at Gibbs. "He's a trier."

An hour later they were all in the dining room. "Mrs. Malcolm said the portraits are all my family, is that true?"

"Yes, our family has been here for centuries, although this house isn't the original one. There are the remains of an old castle further up the hill. It has a commanding view of the area."

"I'd like to see that."

"Do you ride?"

"Yes."

"I can take you up there, all of you," he said. "It is a good way to see the countryside."

"Ducky is Tony's arm alright for riding?"

"Dad!" Tony said.

"If he has a quiet horse, yes. And as long as he doesn't do anything too strenuous."

"It's just a short ride from here. We can set off in the morning."

"Can we take a picnic?" Tony asked.

"If you want?" He turned to Gibbs, Ducky and Jackson," Do you want to try some fishing? There is a small lochan beside the ruin."

"Lochan?" Jack asked.

"A small lake," Michael said. "I have plenty fishing gear if you want to borrow it."

"I'd like that," Ducky said.

"What about you, dad? Grandpa?"

"Yes, we'll come as well." Tony yawned.

"Time for bed," Gibbs said.

"I'm not a child," Tony almost shouted.

Gibbs glared at him. "I was speaking for myself."

Tony immediately looked contrite. "Sorry."

"It is getting late," Ducky said. "May I borrow one of your books to read?"

"Choose whichever one you want. There's a book I'd like you to read, Tony. It's a family history."

"Great, I'll take it up to bed with me."

They all slept well that night and Tony was up bright and early the next morning. He made his way down to the kitchen where a woman was cooking. "Excuse me. Can I make a sandwich?"

"Master Tony."

"Please just call me Tony." He was very embarrassed when someone called him this.

"But you're Sir Michael's grandson."

"I'd still rather be called Tony. What's your name?"

"I'm Jessie Thompson."

"Have you worked here long?" he asked sitting down at the table.

"I've worked here since before your ma left here."

"What was she like? I only remember her being ill."

"She was beautiful, you are very like her. She had those lovely green eyes and hair darker than yours. All the boys on the estate had a crush on her. What would you like on your sandwich?"

"I could make it."

"Haud yer wheesht."

"What?" Tony asked puzzled.

"She's asking you to be quiet in her own way," a young man said coming in.

"Finlay, you sit down and I'll make one for you as well."

"Tony Gibbs," Tony said holding out his hand.

"Finlay Thompson, I'm the factor here."

"What does that mean?" Tony asked.

"I look after the day to day running of the estate."

"That sounds an important job."

"I suppose. I heard you were coming. Will you be making this your home?"

"No why would I? I have a home and job in Washington."

"If you're going to take over all this and all of Grandfather's other businesses then surely you'll need to learn how to do it."

"Grandfather?"

"You don't know about me?" Finlay asked.

"No. He didn't say anything."

"That's okay I'm the family secret."

"Finlay, you know it's not like that."

"So you're related to Sir Michael?" Tony said and Finlay laughed.

"Finlay Thompson stop that right now. You're not too old to get a clout on the ear."

"Sorry ma. No ma's not related to the family. My father was your uncle but he wasn't married to ma."

"We've got that in common then," Tony said.

"What?"

"The man my mother married wasn't my father either."

"But we assumed since he's made you his heir that..."

"His heir? When did that happen?"

"It's been the talk of the estate for the last few days. He was bringing his heir home with him."

"I have no intention of giving up my job or family in America. My dad wouldn't be too happy if I did."

"Your dad?"

"My boss, Gibbs, he adopted me."

"Aren't you a bit old for ... Ow ma!"

"That's enough. It's none of your business." She set the sandwiches down in front of them and two glasses of milk. "Now eat. You've to get 5 horses ready for after breakfast. Sir Michael is taking his guests up to the old castle. He also wants you to get the fishing rods ready as well."

"I'll help you," Tony said. "I'm fed up just sitting around. My shoulder is much better."

Finlay took Tony out to the stables. "These are beautiful horses," he said.

"You ride?"

"Since I was little. My mother made me have riding lessons and then the school DiNozzo sent me to insisted on them as well."

"Ma said you're to have a quiet horse. I thought that meant you didn't ride."

"That's my dad, he doesn't want me to overexert myself. He fusses too much."

"Want to try Raven, he's a handful but very fast?"

Tony rubbed the horse's nose. "He is beautiful. Can I try him?"

"Sure." Finlay put the saddle on and Tony mounted. He rode him around the small paddock.

"I'll have him."

"Tony," Gibbs shouted. "Breakfast."

"Are you coming as well?"

"I usually accompany guests so I suppose so."

"But you're family."

"TONY!"

"Better go, he sounds angry."

Tony ran off towards the door. "Where were you?" Gibbs asked.

"What am I? A child." Gibbs smacked his backside. "Dad!" He looked round hoping that Finlay hadn't seen but he could see by the smirk on his face he had. "You're embarrassing me."

"Then cut out the cheek. Breakfast is ready."

They went back in. "You didn't tell me I had a cousin who worked here," Tony said to Sir Michael.

"Finlay. You've met him?"

"Yes. I like him."

"He runs this estate for me."

"Why have you told people I'm your heir?" Jack almost choked on the sausage he was eating.

"Heir? You didn't tell me that Jethro."

"I didn't know." He glared across at Michael. "Something you want to tell us?"

"Tony is my heir. He is my daughter's son."

"Finlay is your son's son," Tony said. "He should be your heir as well."

"His mother was not married to my son, so he cannot get the title."

"But my mother didn't have me to her husband either. We should have the same status."

"Her husband's name is on your birth certificate so according to law he is your father."

"That can't be right," Tony said. "It's not fair to Finlay. Dad?"

"I don't know the law, Tony."

"But you can check?"

"Anthony," Sir Michael said angrily. "This is not your decision. Now eat your breakfast."

Tony looked as if he was going to argue again but Gibbs shook his head and then looked at his plate to tell him to eat. Ducky set his pills on the table."Take these."

"I'm.." He didn't even need to look at Gibbs face before taking them. He was determined to find out about the law of inheritance. He looked up at his grandfather, he did not look pleased.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Ducky and Jack started a conversation about fishing to break the silence at the breakfast table. Tony hadn't said another work but had a determined look on his face. Ducky just knew there was going to be trouble. He knew Tony would not let this go, one of the things he loved so much about this young man was the fact he believed in always doing what he thought was right no matter the consequences.

Mrs. Malcolm came into the room, "You're picnic lunch is ready. Mrs. Thompson had Fraser and Callum take it to the picnic spot."

"Thank you," Sir Michael said.

"We'd best get ready," Gibbs said.

"I'm ready," Tony said, "I'll just help Finlay with the horses."

"Jacket," Gibbs said.

"It's warm outside Gibbs. I'm fine." Looking up at his father's face he knew he was not going to win. "You do know you are turning into a mother hen, Gibbs. You'll be growing feathers soon and laying eggs if you're not careful."

Jack and Ducky tried very hard not to laugh but had to leave the room quickly. "And you remember that I can still swat your butt," Gibbs answered. "Hard to sit a horse when it's sore to sit down."

"Just kidding," Tony said quickly. "You do need to develop your sense of humour you know?" Tony went to leave," Just getting my jacket," he said.

"Good boy." Michael saw the smile on Tony's face as Gibbs said that and frowned. Getting Tony away from this man was not going to be as easy as he thought.

Toy ran out to the horses. He mounted quickly and set off for the gates at the end of the drive. Finlay followed. "Shouldn't you wait for the others?"

"Best not, if Gibbs sees me on this horse I'll be lucky if I get to go on the picnic."

"He's very protective of you," Finlay said.

"Sees it as his job to keep me out of trouble."

"Bet it doesn't always work," Finlay grinned at him.

"Not always. But he'd get bored if he didn't have me to look after." They saw the others come out of the house. Gibbs eyes bored into him. "Let's go," he took off after Finlay.

Gibbs, Ducky and Jackson got onto their horses. Ducky and Jack were on very quiet ones. "Who ordered Raven to be saddled up?" Sir Michael asked angrily.

A young boy came running out,"Finlay did. Master Tony asked for him. He had a practice ride on him around the paddock."

Michael was angry. "It seems Tony doesn't listen to you either, Mr. Gibbs. That horse he was riding is not for beginners."

"Tony isn't a beginner, I just didn't want him to hurt his shoulder. I'll be talking to him later."

Tony and Finlay set off at quite a pace over the countryside. Tony loved the feeling of freedom he got. They stopped when they got to the side of the lochan. "He's a great horse," Tony said.

"One of the best," Finlay said. "His sire was my father's horse, Midnight."

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Of course."

"Why doesn't Sir Michael treat you better? You're his grandson."

"He loved my father more than anyone else on this Earth. He was a broken man when he died."

"But you're his son."

"I think that made it worse. I'm a constant reminder of him. He's done right by me, sending me to the right schools, looking after my mother and giving me this job but I'm a constant reminder."

"That's stupid."

"After my father died he was determined that your mother was going to fill his place. From what I've heard your mother was quite a rebel. She was determined to do what she wanted. He only sent her to America so that she could live with his business partner's family. He had already arranged their engagement."

"How do you know all this?"

"Old Granny Cormack, she was your mother's and my father's nanny. She sent her letters all the time from America. She knew what her father had planned."

"Is she still alive?"

"God yes, she lives in a house in the village. She's as lively as she ever was. She'll be able to tell you lots of stories if you want?"

"I want to know all I can. I wonder if mother wrote about who my father was."

They heard horses come up behind them. "Hi dad," Tony said.

"We'll be having a little discussion when we get back, "Gibbs said.

"I'm fine though. I haven't hurt my shoulder. Raven is a great horse. Tell him Ducky." He looked round at Ducky hoping for some support.

"Take your shirt off and let me have a look," Ducky said. Tony flushed red.

Ducky looked at his shoulder,"Well Duck?"

"It's okay, he hasn't done any more damage to it."

"See what you mean," Finlay said as he went past. "There's a boat to take you out onto the lochan," he said to Ducky and Jack. "Do you want me to row for you?"

"I think we'll manage," Jack said. "Are you coming Jethro?"

"No I'll have a look around the castle first."

There wasn't much left of the building. The four main walls were there and some stones where there had once been inner walls. "You can see the family crest above the entrance door," Michael said. "This is called a keep. It was a very safe place to stay. The family moved out of it many years ago and it was left to fall down. I used to come up here as a child with my sister. We used to play hide and seek."

"Your sister?" Tony asked.

"Alice. She was a year older than me. We used to have a great time when I was home from school. We were allowed to roam the land virtually unsupervised. It was so different to what happened elsewhere. We had nannies to look after us in Edinburgh and London and we weren't allowed to go anywhere without Alice's governess."

"Where is your sister?"

"She died many years ago," Michael said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"She would have liked you. She was very fond of your mother. I told her not to go to Africa with her husband but she didn't listen. She contracted malaria and died a month after arriving there. He was a doctor and went out to help one of the charities. She didn't have to go."

"Did she have any children?"

"No. That was why she was so fond of your mother and Murdo."

"You alright?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. He's had so many tragedies dad."

"It's never easy to get over the death of people you love," Gibbs said.

"Oh God dad I'm sorry." Tony thought about Gibbs and his wife Shannon and daughter Kelly. "I wasn't thinking."

Gibbs ruffled his hair. "It's fine. I've got you now and you keep me busy."

"So are you willing to forget about the horse?" Tony asked.

"Not a chance," Gibbs said.

"Thought that, worth a try." They heard a shout from the lochan. "Think Ducky caught a fish."

"He certainly sounds happy."

"I'll go get a fire ready," Finlay said. "There's nothing better than freshly cooked trout."

"I'll help," Gibbs said. "You talk with Michael."

Michael showed him round the rest of the keep. "This is the bit Alice and I liked, the old dungeon. We weren't meant to go in it." He took a key out of his pocket and opened the padlock that was on it. "We keep it locked in case some of the local children come here." He took a torch out of his pocket and shone it down. "Watch your step it's very slippy."

Tony carefully made his way down. There was a long corridor leading to what must have been cells. "It must have been awful to be kept down here," Tony said.

"There are many stories about prisoners being thrown down here and forgotten about. They were violent times."

"Where does the tunnel go?"

"There is a story that the tunnel used to lead to an old house down by the lochan. It was a way for the family to escape if they were surrounded by their enemy."

"And does it?"

"Not that we know of," he saw a gleam in Tony's eyes. "And don't you even think about it. Many people have come down and searched but there is a warren of tunnel and most of them have caved in over the years. This is as far as we're going." They set off back up the steps.

Finlay had the fire going and Ducky and Jack had gutted their fish. "You have to try it dear boy," Ducky said to Gibbs,"the fish were practically throwing themselves in the boat." They all laughed.

Tony lay back after eating and fell asleep. He heard someone ask if he wanted to fish but he just grunted and went back to sleep. "I'll stay with him," Michael said. "You go fish.

When Tony woke Michael was reading a book. "Where's everyone?"

"They went fishing."

"Want to tell me some of the stories about the castle?"

They spent the next hour talking about the castle and some of the ghastly deeds that had happened there. Gibbs, Jack and Ducky came back with lots of trout.

"We'd best get back, it looks like rain," Finlay said.

"They packed up the things leaving them to be collected. They mounted their horses and rode home.

Tony helped put the horses away. "That was a good day," he said to Finlay.

"Think your dad is looking for you," he said looking behind Tony.

"Crap. Well might as well get it over with," Tony said walking towards Gibbs. Finlay laughed as Tony got a head slap. He really liked this new cousin.

"Dad please!" Tony said.

"Bedroom now, I'll be up in a minute."

"We're on holiday," Tony tried again. Gibbs glared. "Going now."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING CHAPTER: I HAVE WRITTEN THE SAME CHAPTER TWICE, ONE HAS SPANKING OF AN ADULT IN IT AND THE OTHER DOESN'T. SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SPANKING OF AN ADULT PLEASE READ THE VERSION THAT WILL COME UP AS CHAPTER 18 AND NOT THIS ONE. HOPE THIS WILL PLEASE ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ MY FICS. THANKS**

Tony couldn't believe his father was going to punish him, he hadn't done anything wrong. He threw himself on the bed angry that he would treat him this way at his grandfather's house. And what if everyone could hear.

Unlike at home where he could hear Gibbs steps coming up the stairs he hadn't heard any footsteps until Gibbs was right outside his door. He heard the door open but refused to acknowledge that anyone had come in. "Tony, sit up!" Gibbs said in his most commanding voice.

Tony couldn't ignore that but he had a mutinous look on his face when he turned to look at Gibbs. "I'm not a kid," he said unfortunately sounding just like one.

"You were not supposed to ride that horse, you knew that. You know my rule about risking your life." Gibbs stared down at his son.

"I'm an excellent rider," Tony said.

"I don't doubt that but with your shoulder hurt you could have been thrown."

"But I wasn't," Tony argued. "You're treating me like a stupid little kid. What will Finlay think?" So that's what's bothering you, Gibbs thought.

"I doubt he's even going to know, he's putting the horses away."

"Oh and the way you spoke to me he isn't going to guess," Tony said angrily.

"You know the rules Tony and you know there are consequences." Gibbs sat down on the bed beside Tony and pulled him over his knee. "Six for disobeying and six for risking your life." Tony almost pushed himself off his knee.

"That's not fair," he said. Gibbs started smacking his backside holding him tight with his other arm.

"Neither is the way I was feeling when I saw you take off on that horse." An extra hard smack was delivered that time," I expect you to take more care of yourself. Understand?" He delivered the last few swats. Tony didn't answer," I can continue if you like?"

"No, I get it," Tony said getting to his feet. Gibbs pulled him into his arms. He could feel the tears wetting his shirt. He held Tony a bit longer until he felt Tony push away. Gibbs took his arm and turned him towards the corner. "What?"

"Half an hour," he said. "I'll come back and tell you when to come out then I expect you to have a shower and a rest. I'll get Ducky to bring some painkillers for you." He had seen Tony wince as he moved his arm.

"This is so not fair," Tony moaned but didn't move.

Gibbs went towards his own room, Jack came out of his as Jethro opened the door. "Is he alright?"

"Yes dad he's fine. You know I'd never do anything to hurt that boy but he disobeyed me and put his life at risk again. He's standing in the corner to think about things."

"Can I go and speak to him?"

"Of course. At least try and get him to see why I punished him," Gibbs said.

"I think I can tell him something that will help," Jack said mysteriously.

Gibbs eyes widened" Not that one about me coming home on leave?" he said.

"I think it will help Tony to realise he's not the only one that can't obey rules."

"Great," Gibbs said going into his room.

Jack went along to Tony's room to find him still in the corner," You okay Tony?"

"Yes grandpa, I'm fine," he answered sarcastically. "I've been spanked and I'm standing in a corner for the next half an hour."

"You really want to take that tone with me after what happened," he asked.

Tony turned to look at him and the disapproving look on his face. "Sorry! I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

"Nor your dad. He's just doing what he thinks is right. Just what I would have done to him if he'd done what you did."

"You would?" he asked incredulously. "Not at my age though."

"Don't you believe it? There was a time when your dad was really out of control and had to be put back on the straight and narrow."

"I can't imagine that," Tony said.

"It all happened when he was home on leave, he'd had a really bad time in the Gulf. Some of his platoon had been killed in an ambush and being Jethro he blamed himself. You know what he is like." Tony nodded. "Shannon called me and asked me to come down. Jethro had been put drinking every night, coming home drunk and she didn't know what to do. I phoned his CO and asked about what had happened. I caught the next bus and was there in the morning. Poor Shannon looked terrible, she'd been up every night with him. He was having terrible dreams and then he'd go out drinking all day."

"Doesn't sound like dad," Tony said.

"No it certainly wasn't. I told Shannon to go to a friend's and stay there for the night. I'd deal with Jethro. He was not pleased when he saw me, said Shannon shouldn't have phoned me and I could just go home. He was as mad as hell, took a swing at me when I tried to talk about what had happened. Well that was it, he may have been a trained marine but I got him in an arm lock and put him over the settee. He got a taste of my belt that night, old as he was."

"He did?" Tony couldn't believe it.

"Yes. Then I put him in the corner, made him stand there for an hour. When the time was up he was much calmer. I got him to sit down and talk to me. It all came pouring out, the deaths of his friends, how he was responsible and all about the dreams. Finally he fell asleep."

"Was he better?"

"It took another day of talking. I phoned Shannon and she came back, I left them talking. When I came back he was sleeping. Sometimes we just need someone in our lives to stop us doing things we shouldn't, just like your dad did."

"I only rode a horse," Tony complained.

"You could have seriously hurt yourself. Neither of us wants that."

"I know."

"Well you think about it. I'll see you at dinner, I'm going for a nap."

Five minutes later Gibbs came in," Okay Tony, you have a shower and then rest."

"Dad," he turned to face Gibbs," I'm sorry."

Gibbs ruffled his hair. "Go on shower, I'll send Ducky up with the painkillers."

"Grandpa came in to talk to me," Tony said turning towards the bathroom.

"I know."

"Think it's best not to upset him, isn't it?" Tony joked.

"I'd agree with that. Sometimes Tony you are too much like me, you put yourself in danger without thought. It has to stop." Tony felt a warm feeling inside, he loved being told he was like his dad. "Now shower."

"Yes sir," Tony said coming to attention and saluting.

"Smart ass."

"Takes one to know one," Jackson said walking past."

Tony laughed.

Tony felt quite tired after his shower and he lay down on the bed to take a nap. Ducky came in carrying a glass of water and his painkillers. He handed them to Tony and gave him the glass of water. "Let me just change the bandage," Ducky said. He took the bandage off and looked at the wound. "Actually Tony I think we can leave the bandage off now, it's healing very well. But remember you have to keep it clean."

"Thanks Ducky," he said and yawned.

"I'll leave you to your nap."

Tony heard someone call his name and he opened his eyes. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Thought you might want dinner," Gibbs said laughing.

"Is it that time already? I'll need to dress quickly."

"I set your clothes on the bed."

They had a good meal and decided that the next day Ducky and Jack would go golfing. Michael was going to Inverness to complete a business deal. "If Tony wants to see around the estate I could take him," Finlay said.

"Great. I'd like to see more if it."

"Only is he promises not to ride that horse he was on today," Gibbs said.

Tony really wanted to argue but he knew that he would not be going if he didn't agree. "Okay. I'll ride something else. What are you going to do dad?"

"I think I'll get a lift into Inverness with Michael if that's alright."

"Of course. Anything in particular you want to do?"

"I just want to look around." Tony looked at Gibbs, there was no way Gibbs was sightseeing. He wondered what he was up to.

Tony was wide awake after his sleep and settled into the library to read the book about the castle he had found. He wanted to find out more about the dungeons and he didn't want anyone else to know. While he was there he found the family bible. It was a very old book and he was just about to open it when Michael came in.

"Is my name in it?" Tony asked.

"Of course, everyone who belongs to the family is in it."

"What about Finlay?"

"He's the entry before yours. See?" He pointed to the name before Tony's. Tony looked at all the names. He noticed two entries had been scored out.

"Why are they scored out?" he asked.

"They were a mistake," Michael said closing the book. He set the book back on the shelf. "What were you reading?"

"The history of the castle, it's very interesting. It must have been quite a busy place when your family lived there."

"Our family Tony. All the people who lived here were your ancestors as well. Do you want to have a look at the portraits, I can tell you who they are."

Michael took him to the main hall and told him who was in the paintings. "That one was of my parents, me and my sister Alice."

"She was very pretty."

"Yes she was. One over here shows you what she was like on her wedding day."

He showed him some of the others that were on the staircase. "There are so many of them," Tony said. "How can you remember their names?"

"My father used to make Alice and I recite them as we came downstairs, if we got one wrong we had to start again. Maybe I should make you do that."

"No way, I'd never reach the bottom." He yawned.

"Best get some sleep. Maybe later tomorrow I can show you my collection of cars. If you want you can try some out."

"Yes," Tony said his eyes shining.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Part 17**THIS IS THE CHAPTER WITH NO ADULT SPANKING IN IT**

Tony couldn't believe his father was going to punish him, he hadn't done anything wrong. He threw himself on the bed angry that he would treat him this way at his grandfather's house.

Unlike at home where he could hear Gibbs steps coming up the stairs he hadn't heard any footsteps until Gibbs was right outside his door. He heard the door open but refused to acknowledge that anyone had come in. "Tony, sit up!" Gibbs said in his most commanding voice.

Tony couldn't ignore that but he had a mutinous look on his face when he turned to look at Gibbs. "I'm not a kid," he said unfortunately sounding just like one.

"You were not supposed to ride that horse, you knew that. You know my rule about risking your life." Gibbs stared down at his son.

"I'm an excellent rider," Tony said.

"I don't doubt that but with your shoulder hurt you could have been thrown."

"But I wasn't," Tony argued. "You're treating me like a stupid little kid. What will Finlay think?" So that's what's bothering you, Gibbs thought.

"I doubt he's even going to know, he's putting the horses away."

"Oh and the way you spoke to me he isn't going to guess," Tony said angrily.

"You know the rules Tony and you know there are consequences." Gibbs sat down on the bed beside Tony. He knew he should punish the boy according to their rules but something made him change his mind. "Right I want you to go over to the corner and think about what you did today." He saw the look of surprise on Tony's face. "I want you to think about what could have happened. I expect you to take more care of yourself. Understand?" He delivered a swat to Tony's backside as he stood up.

"No, I get it," Tony said. Gibbs pulled him into his arms. He could feel the tears wetting his shirt. He held Tony a bit longer until he felt Tony push away. Gibbs took his arm and turned him towards the corner.

"Half an hour," he said. "I'll come back and tell you when to come out then I expect you to have a shower and a rest. I'll get Ducky to bring some painkillers for you." He had seen Tony wince as he moved his arm.

"This is so not fair," Tony moaned but didn't move.

Gibbs went towards his own room, Jack came out of his as Jethro opened the door. "Is he alright?"

"Yes dad he's fine. You know I'd never do anything to hurt that boy but he disobeyed me and put his life at risk again. He's standing in the corner to think about things."

"Can I go and speak to him?"

"Of course. At least try and get him to see why I punished him," Gibbs said.

"I think I can tell him something that will help," Jack said mysteriously.

Gibbs eyes widened" Not that one about me coming home on leave?" he said.

"I think it will help Tony to realise he's not the only one that can't obey rules."

"Great," Gibbs said going into his room.

Jack went along to Tony's room to find him still in the corner," You okay Tony?"

"Yes grandpa, I'm fine," he answered sarcastically. "I'm standing in a corner for the next half an hour."

"You really want to take that tone with me after what happened," he asked.

Tony turned to look at him and the disapproving look on his face. "Sorry! I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

"Nor your dad. He's just doing what he thinks is right. You're lucky it wasn't me punishing you. I wouldn't let you off so easy."

"You wouldn't?" he asked incredulously. "Not at my age."

"Don't you believe it? There was a time when your dad was really out of control and had to be put back on the straight and narrow."

"I can't imagine that," Tony said.

"It all happened when he was home on leave, he'd had a really bad time in the Gulf. Some of his platoon had been killed in an ambush and being Jethro he blamed himself. You know what he is like." Tony nodded. "Shannon called me and asked me to come down. Jethro had been put drinking every night, coming home drunk and she didn't know what to do. I phoned his CO and asked about what had happened. I caught the next bus and was there in the morning. Poor Shannon looked terrible, she'd been up every night with him. He was having terrible dreams and then he'd go out drinking all day."

"Doesn't sound like dad," Tony said.

"No it certainly wasn't. I told Shannon to go to a friend's and stay there for the night. I'd deal with Jethro. He was not pleased when he saw me, said Shannon shouldn't have phoned me and I could just go home. He was as mad as hell, took a swing at me when I tried to talk about what had happened. Well that was it, he may have been a trained marine but I got him in an arm lock and put him over the settee. He got a taste of my belt that night, old as he was."

"He did?" Tony couldn't believe it.

"Yes. Then I put him in the corner, made him stand there for an hour. When the time was up he was much calmer. I got him to sit down and talk to me. It all came pouring out, the deaths of his friends, how he was responsible and all about the dreams. Finally he fell asleep."

"Was he better?"

"It took another day of talking. I phoned Shannon and she came back, I left them talking. When I came back he was sleeping. Sometimes we just need someone in our lives to stop us doing things we shouldn't, just like your dad did."

"I only rode a horse," Tony complained.

"You could have seriously hurt yourself. Neither of us wants that."

"I know."

"Well you think about it. I'll see you at dinner, I'm going for a nap."

Five minutes later Gibbs came in," Okay Tony, you have a shower and then rest."

"Dad," he turned to face Gibbs," I'm sorry."

Gibbs ruffled his hair. "Go on shower, I'll send Ducky up with the painkillers."

"Grandpa came in to talk to me," Tony said turning towards the bathroom.

"I know."

"Think it's best not to upset him, isn't it?" Tony joked.

"I'd agree with that. Sometimes Tony you are too much like me, you put yourself in danger without thought. It has to stop." Tony felt a warm feeling inside, he loved being told he was like his dad. "Now shower."

"Yes sir," Tony said coming to attention and saluting.

"Smart ass."

"Takes one to know one," Jackson said walking past."

Tony laughed.

Tony felt quite tired after his shower and he lay down on the bed to take a nap. Ducky came in carrying a glass of water and his painkillers. He handed them to Tony and gave him the glass of water. "Let me just change the bandage," Ducky said. He took the bandage off and looked at the wound. "Actually Tony I think we can leave the bandage off now, it's healing very well. But remember you have to keep it clean."

"Thanks Ducky," he said and yawned.

"I'll leave you to your nap."

Tony heard someone call his name and he opened his eyes. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Thought you might want dinner," Gibbs said laughing.

"Is it that time already? I'll need to dress quickly."

"I set your clothes on the bed."

They had a good meal and decided that the next day Ducky and Jack would go golfing. Michael was going to Inverness to complete a business deal. "If Tony wants to see around the estate I could take him," Finlay said.

"Great. I'd like to see more if it."

"Only is he promises not to ride that horse he was on today," Gibbs said.

Tony really wanted to argue but he knew that he would not be going if he didn't agree. "Okay. I'll ride something else. What are you going to do dad?"

"I think I'll get a lift into Inverness with Michael if that's alright."

"Of course. Anything in particular you want to do?"

"I just want to look around." Tony looked at Gibbs, there was no way Gibbs was sightseeing. He wondered what he was up to.

Tony was wide awake after his sleep and settled into the library to read the book about the castle he had found. He wanted to find out more about the dungeons and he didn't want anyone else to know. While he was there he found the family bible. It was a very old book and he was just about to open it when Michael came in.

"Is my name in it?" Tony asked.

"Of course, everyone who belongs to the family is in it."

"What about Finlay?"

"He's the entry before yours. See?" He pointed to the name before Tony's. Tony looked at all the names. He noticed two entries had been scored out.

"Why are they scored out?" he asked.

"They were a mistake," Michael said closing the book. He set the book back on the shelf. "What were you reading?"

"The history of the castle, it's very interesting. It must have been quite a busy place when your family lived there."

"Our family Tony. All the people who lived here were your ancestors as well. Do you want to have a look at the portraits, I can tell you who they are."

Michael took him to the main hall and told him who was in the paintings. "That one was of my parents, me and my sister Alice."

"She was very pretty."

"Yes she was. One over here shows you what she was like on her wedding day."

He showed him some of the others that were on the staircase. "There are so many of them," Tony said. "How can you remember their names?"

"My father used to make Alice and I recite them as we came downstairs, if we got one wrong we had to start again. Maybe I should make you do that."

"No way, I'd never reach the bottom." He yawned.

"Best get some sleep. Maybe later tomorrow I can show you my collection of cars. If you want you can try some out."

"Yes," Tony said his eyes shining.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Thanks for all the reviews

Tony was up bright and early the next morning. He came down the stairs reciting his ancestors as he went. Michael watched him from the top of the stairs, he heard Tony get every name right. He wondered why Tony pretended he wasn't clever. He was just the person he needed to run his business and he was determined he was going to persuade him to do it. After all look at all the things he had, that man Gibbs had nothing.

Tony was asking Finlay where they were going. "I'll let you know later."

"Come on you can't do that," he turned to Gibbs," dad tell him he's got to let me know. You'll want to know." He turned to Finlay. "He always has to know where I'm going."

Gibbs loved this side of Tony, "I don't know Tony I think I'll trust Finlay to look after you."

"What? That is so unfair. You make me tell you where I'm going all the time."

"That's because your middle name is trouble."

"Very funny. How do you know Finlay isn't like that as well? He is my cousin."

"The boy has a point there Jethro," Ducky said. "Maybe we should make them come with us."

"What? NO!" Tony exclaimed loudly. He saw Ducky, Jack and Gibbs laughing. "Very funny. You do know you can go off people because of their sense of humour." Tony pouted.

"I'll get the horses ready," Finlay said getting up to leave," he saw Gibbs watching him, "It's a nice quiet horse I promise, Mr. Gibbs."

"The name is Gibbs. And the horse better be quiet. There will be no sneaking back to change it." He looked at Tony.

"Hadn't even crossed my mind," Tony said looking innocent.

"I bet," Gibbs said.

Finlay collected some sandwiches from his mother before they set off. "They are very alike, aren't they?" Jack said.

"Yes, I'm glad Tony has someone his age to spend time with. The only thing that does worry me is what if trouble is his second name as well. I couldn't be that unlucky could I?"

Jack and Ducky laughed as they got in the car to go to the golf course. Gibbs got into the car with Michael and they drove into Inverness.

Gibbs wanted to find an Internet cafe where he could contact Abby, McGee and Ziva. He had some questions for them to answer and he didn't want to do it from the house in case Michael had a way of checking what he'd been doing on the computer. He wouldn't put it past the man. But first he was going to follow Michael to see where he was going. He followed him from a distance and watched him go into a hotel. He went in and watched Michael meet with a tall man carrying a briefcase. He took papers out of the case. Gibbs watched them for awhile and then set off in search of an Internet cafe.

Tony and Finlay had made their way back to the castle. "I was reading about the castle last night."

"You are not going down the dungeons," Finlay said.

"I'm just going for a look. I've got a flashlight."

"A what?" Tony held it up. "It's called a torch here." Tony tied his horse up to the tree and Finlay did the same. "The entrance has been padlocked for years Tony."

Tony took something out of his pocket, "I have just the thing."

"What is it?"

"A lock pick. Handy in my line of work," he said.

"Gibbs will not be happy."

"He's not going to know unless you tell him. Come on Finlay, you wouldn't tell on me."

"No. Let's get it over with. You promise you won't go too far."

"Scout's honour."

"Bet you were never a scout," Finlay said.

Tony opened the padlock. The grill that covered the entrance gave a loud squeak as he pulled it up. They shone the torch down the steps and made their way down. "I hate it down here," Finlay said.

"I'm glad I'm not one of the prisoners that was put down here. Imagine being left to rot here. I read a story about one of the Laird's sons being put in here when he fought against his father. He had him put down here and locked in one of the cells. He told the guards they were not allowed to feed him or give him water as punishment for fighting against him. Imagine his own son?"

"Is that the one that escaped?" Finlay asked.

"Yes, his brother came down and let him out. They say he escaped to the coast and went to America."

"His brother wasn't so lucky. His father had him hung over the battlements in a cage and left to die. He had to prove no one was above his law not even his sons."

They walked further along the corridor. They came to a fork in the tunnel,"Which way?" Tony asked.

"Back," Finlay said.

"Finlay, we just started."

"I mean it Tony."

"Fine." They got back up the steps. Finlay took out the sandwiches and a hip flask he had. He handed it to Tony who took a swig. He started coughing. "What is that?"

"Whiskey," he said taking a mouthful.

"We should go down to the village and you can get a drink at the pub. My dad has it."

"I thought.."

"My mum married not long after I was born. I have a younger brother and sister as well."

They rode down to the village and went into the pub. Finlay introduced Tony to his father, Da, this is Tony. Tony this is James Thompson."

"So you're Tony. Hope you two haven't been getting into trouble or you'll have your ma to answer to," he said to Finlay.

"You sound like my dad," Tony said.

A younger man came into the pub, "Finlay!"

"Jamie," he turned to Tony," this is my younger brother Jamie and that tomboy behind him is my sister Robbie, short for Robertina."

"Finlay!" she said. She turned to Tony,"So you're the one who's going to take over the estate?"

"Robbie!" Finlay said.

"Well it's true. Why should he get it? You've spent your life working here."

"That's enough Robertina," her father said.

"No she's right. I have no right to the land. I will not be taking the land from Finlay."

"That will be Grandfather's choice," Finlay said.

"He's an old meanie," she said.

Tony laughed. "You sound like a friend of mine called Abby. She's a Goth."

"He's still my grandfather," Finlay said," and he deserves my respect. He paid for my education and..."

"Kept you working for him even though other people have wanted you to work for them. You could have been earning a lot more if you used your degree you got from University," Jamie said.

"Children," their father said from the bar," Finlay has the right to do what he wants. Leave him alone."

Finlay took Tony and they sat at one of the tables. Finlay introduced Tony to his friends. "There's a ceilidh on tonight, do you want to come?" Finlay asked.

"Yes." Tony sat enjoying the conversation.

Gibbs found a cafe and sent an e mail to Abby. He waited for a reply. Then his phone rang. He answered it,"Just tell me Abby." Then he shouted to the man who owned the cafe," Can I print something?"

"Sure, printer is over there."

"I'll let Ducky see it Abby. I know. It's just how am I going to explain it to Tony. Thanks Abby." Gibbs frowned and went over to the printer. He took the sheet that came out and put it in his pocket.

He left and made his way back to the car park to meet Michael.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

(Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. Next chapter has something very exciting in it, hope to have it up either later tonight or tomorrow.)

Tony was beaming when he came back to the house. They put away the horses. "Your brother and sister are great," Tony said. "So's your dad."

"I know I'm a lucky man. But you've got a dad and two grandfathers."

"I've only know Gibbs for about 7 years. My other father couldn't stand to look at me. Lucky for me he sent me away to school."

"Lucky?"

"His idea of punishing me was to use a belt or a cane on me regularly. Put me in hospital a few times but he was so powerful no one reported him."

"God I'm sorry Tony," Finlay said.

"It's over now. I don't have to worry about him anymore. He's dead."

"I hope he had a long lingering painful death for what he did to you," Finlay said.

"Unfortunately he didn't," Gibbs said coming into the stable. "Have a good time?"

"Great. I met Finlay's brother, sister and father. He owns the local pub."

"And had a drink," Gibbs said.

"Just the one. We're going to the ceilidh tonight," Tony said.

He saw the look on Gibbs face and was about to argue when Finlay said,"It's at my da's pub. You're welcome to join us if you want."

"I'd hate to spoil your fun," Gibbs said. "Don't be late is all I ask."

"I've got work in the morning so I won't be. Da takes the last orders before 11 and then sends everyone home. He doesn't want to lose his licence to sell drink."

"Fine." Gibbs was glad to see the relationship between Finlay and Tony grow. He liked the man and was sure he would be a good influence on Tony. "Go anywhere else?"

"We went back to the castle and had another look round and then we rode into the village," Tony said. "I was reading some of the history of it last night and Finlay told me some stories attached to it." He walked into the house telling Gibbs about the two sons of one of the previous lairds. "Imagine he was one of my ancestor's, dad." Tony was glad he had turned the conversation away from what they had been up to at the castle. He was determined he was going to search those tunnels even if he had to do it without Finlay.

They had a good meal that night. Ducky and Jack had had a great time at the golf course. "Do you want to see the cars just now Tony?" Michael asked.

"Is it okay if we do it tomorrow? Finlay and I are going to a ceilidh."

"Of course. I'm glad you're enjoying your cousin's company." Michael smiled. Having Tony friendly with Finlay might be another way to get him to stay, Michael thought.

"Remember behave," Gibbs said as he left.

"You know me," Tony said laughing.

"I do and that's why I'm saying it. I do not want a phone call asking me to pick you up at the police station."

"You won't," Finlay said. "They always drive us home." Tony laughed at the expression on Gibbs face as they drove off.

"Duck want a walk?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky saw the expression his face and immediately agreed. They walked down the road. "What is it Jethro?" Gibbs took the piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Ducky. "Oh my!" he said. "You suspected this?"

"No. I had no idea. How am I going to tell him? It couldn't be wrong, could it?"

"No my dear boy. It couldn't. And if you'll take my advice I'd tell him as soon as you can."

Gibbs stuck the paper in his pocket and said,"I'll tell him tomorrow."

"I think that's the right thing to do." They walked back to the house.

Tony was having a great time. He had danced with every girl in the pub and kissed quite a few of them. "This is great," he said swallowing another drink.

"I think that should be your last," Finlay said.

"You sound like my dad," Tony said.

"I mean it Tony. It's okay to enjoy yourself but you don't want to be ill tomorrow. When you're not used to whiskey it can have a real bad hangover."

"Okay. I'm just going to have another dance with Kirsty," he said moving from the bar. He grabbed the arm of a girl standing beside him.

Finlay watched as Tony tried to do a Dashing White Sergeant dance. He laughed as Tony turned the wrong way again. "He's enjoying himself," his dad said.

"Yes. He deserves it. He's not had an easy life."

"As long as he doesn't have any more drink," his father said.

"That was his last," Finlay said. "I promised his dad I'd look after him." Finlay felt his hair ruffled.

"You're a good lad," his dad said pulling him into a one handed hug.

Tony came over. That was great, I think I'm getting the hang of it now." They both laughed.

"Kirsty will be lucky if she can walk tomorrow after you standing on her toes," Finlay said.

"I wasn't that bad," then he laughed realising that they were teasing him.

They made it back to the house by 12. A light was on in the library when Tony opened the door. "Tony, that you?" a voice asked.

"Yes dad. You didn't have to wait up."

"Have a good time?"

"The best. Think I'll head for bed."

Gibbs looked at him, he had stayed up to talk to Tony but realised this wasn't the best time to give him the news. He pulled him into his arms and kissed his head. "You do know you are the best thing I've had in my life for a long time?"

"Is something wrong?" Tony asked.

"No. Just want you to know that. Bed." They both went up the stairs. He waited while Tony got into bed.

"I learnt all these new dances dad. There are some really pretty girls around here you know?"

"And you danced with all of them?" Gibbs smiled.

"Think I did." He snuggled down into bed. Gibbs leant over and kissed his forehead.

"I love you son."

"Love you too dad."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

Tony woke to a small band playing in his head. He was so glad Finlay hadn't let him drink any more last night. He looked over at the bedside cabinet to a glass of water and two painkillers. He drank the water quickly and went to the small sink in his bathroom and filled it up again. He swallowed the tablets and sat on his bed. He got up and dressed for breakfast. He remembered that his grandfather had said he could drive one of his cars. He doubted his dad would let him with a hangover.

Everyone was at the table when he came down. "Late night?" Jack asked.

"Not too late. Did a lot of dancing."

"Didn't think that gave you a sore head?" Jack said smiling.

"I had a few drinks."

"Whiskey will do that for you," Ducky said. "I remember..." and he told them a story about a night out in Edinburgh when he was a student.

"Think we better leave the car until later," Michael said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright Tony, the car will be there tomorrow."

Tony looked at Gibbs, he had a frown on his face,"You're not mad are you?"

"No son. I have something I need to tell you if you'll come into the library after you've eaten."

"Sure."

Michael followed Gibbs into the library," Is this something I need to know?"

"No. I need to tell Tony something."

Tony came into the room and sat on the sofa. "I can't think of anything I've done wrong," he said trying to lighten the mood.

Gibbs sat on the chair in front of him. "I only found this out for sure yesterday Tony. Please don't think I've been hiding it from you."

"You're not ill are you? Please tell me .."

"No. I'm okay. I'm your father." There it was out.

Tony laughed, "Of course you're my father. You adopted me." He looked at Gibbs a puzzled look on his face.

"No Tony. I mean I am your biological father." He saw the confused look on Tony's face turn to one of anger.

"You're what?"

"I had Abby do a DNA test. I got the results yesterday. I'm your father."

"You can't be. You didn't know my mother." Gibbs made to touch Tony but he pulled back from him. "Don't touch me!" Then he said,"How?"

"It was when I saw the picture of your mother. I realised that I knew her."

Tony was so angry he wanted to hit something. "How could you not know, if you were f***ing her, you must have known her name."

"It wasn't like that."

"So you make a habit of f***ing women you don't know."

"That's enough."

"Enough! I haven't even started. YOU BASTARD!" He flew at Gibbs punching him so hard he knocked him over. Gibbs quickly got to his feet. The door opened and Jack, Ducky and Michael came in. "Get out!" Tony shouted.

"Jethro are you alright?"

"Yes dad. I'll explain later. Please give us some time." Gibbs faced Tony, blood trickling down his chin.

"I hate you," Tony shouted at him. Gibbs took a step towards him. "Don't come near me." Tony was shaking with anger.

"Will you let me explain?"

"I remember my classes in biology, Gibbs. I think I know what happened. Hope she was worth it."

"It was just the once...,"Gibbs tried to explain.

"Couldn't have been too good then."

"Don't speak about her like that."

"Think DiNozzo was right about her, she was a w****."

Gibbs lifted his hand and smacked Tony across the face. "Don't you ever speak about your mother like that." Tony looked as if he had been shot.

"I want nothing to do with you. You're as bad as him." Tony turned and ran.

He pushed past Ducky, Jack and Michael and ran out the door towards the stables. He didn't even bother with a saddle, he just jumped onto Raven and rode off. Gibbs ran out after him and was nearly knocked over by the horse.

"I'll go after him," Finlay said. He grabbed the horse he'd been about to ride and took off after Tony.

"What the hell happened here?" Michael asked.

Ducky put his hand up to touch Gibbs' face. "Best get some ice on it."

They walked inside to the library. "Jethro what the hell happened son?" Jack asked.

"I got some news yesterday from Abby. I'd asked her to do a DNA test on Tony."

"Why? You knew he wasn't DiNozzo's."

"No I had her compare it with mine."

"Yours?" Michael said. "How could he be yours?"

"Jethro?" Jack said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you dad but I thought Tony should know first."

"I don't understand," Michael said. "How could you not know he was your son?"

"I only met his mother once. We were in a bar in New York. I was on leave. Shannon and I had had a huge row about the wedding and she had gone home to her mother's saying we were finished. She said she never wanted to see me again. I went out and got drunk. I met Sophie, that's what she said her name was, in a bar. She was crying, she'd had a row with her boyfriend and he'd hit her. We sat and talked for ages and then we spent the night together. I didn't know she was Tony's mother, I had no idea." Ducky came in and handed him some ice wrapped in a towel. "If I'd known about him I would have found him and kept him. God dad this is all my fault."

Jack sat beside him and put an arm round him. "No it isn't. You didn't know."

"He went through hell dad. And I could have saved him from that."

"Are you telling me that if you'd known about him you'd have left him there?"

"No, of course I wouldn't."

"If she'd wanted you to know she would have told you the truth. She told you a false name and a lie about her boyfriend. Did you tell her your name?"

"Yes."

"Then she could have found you. She didn't."

"What a bloody mess. He hates me."

"Jethro," Ducky said. "Tony loves you. He's hurt just now but he'll come back and he'll talk to you. He's a clever boy, he knows you wouldn't lie to him."

"I hope you're right. I can't lose him."

Meanwhile Tony had ridden to the old castle. He flung himself off the horse and to the ground. Tears flowed down his cheeks. The one man he trusted more than anyone else had let him down. He sat up and pulled his legs to his chest. He heard a horse behind him. Without turning around he shouted, "Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to anyone."

"It's just me," Finlay said. "I'll just sit here." He handed Tony a handkerchief. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"No."

"Okay."

Tony wiped at his eyes. "He lied to me."

"Who?"

"My... Gibbs."

"What did he lie about?"

"He's my real father. I..." Finlay could see it was too much for Tony and he sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Why didn't he tell me? Why lie?"

"What did he say?"

He said it was just the once."

"Maybe it was," Finlay said. "Haven't you had a one night stand?"

"Yes but... he's old." Finlay almost laughed.

"He's not that old and it was 28 years ago. Did you let him explain? Your d.." he felt Tony flinch," Gibbs does not seem like a man who would lie."

"But I could have..." he started to cry again. Finlay held him.

"Very touching," a voice said from behind them. "You've made this so easy for me." They both turned round. A man holding a gun was standing watching them. "Don't move."

"Who are you?" Finlay asked.

"Move," the man said. He pointed towards the dungeon. Neither of them had noticed that the entrance was open.

"No," Finlay said.

"I can just shoot you here and dump you down there. Not as much fun though. Now who will I shoot first?"

"We'll go," Tony said. They moved to the entrance. "Go down." They went down the steps, the man behind them. "Along there," he said pointing along the corridor. He pushed them into one of the cells and tied it with a padlock. Then he started to move off.

"Wait," Tony shouted, "at least leave us a light."

"You won't need one."

They heard him go up the steps and slam the grid shut. They heard the key shut the padlock. Their eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Who the hell is he?" Tony asked.

"I have no idea," Finlay said. Why do you think he wants us?"

"Kidnapping," Tony said. "Michael will pay a lot of money for us."

"I hope so," Finlay said shivering.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

Thanks for all the reviews, they are most appreciated. Might get another part written later on.

Tony shivered,"Wish I'd thought to grab my jacket before I took off," he said.

Finlay moved closer to Tony," We should sit beside each other, it's going to get a lot colder." He put an arm around Tony's shoulder.

"Gibbs is going to be mad at me letting that man creep up on me like that," Tony said.

"Think we were a bit busy at the time," Finlay said. "I wish I knew who the hell he was. I haven't seen him around here."

Meanwhile Gibbs was like a caged lion, "For God's sake Jethro sit down, you're making me nervous," Jack said.

"Where are they?"

"You know what Anthony is like when he needs to think things through. Give him time," Ducky said.

There was banging on the front door and a young boy came running in," Sir Michael. The two horses have come back."

"Where are Tony and Finlay?" he asked.

"It was just the horses."

"What?" Gibbs jumped up from the sofa where he had just sat down.

"It may be nothing," Michael said. "They may have stopped and the horses were frightened by something and ran off. It doesn't mean anything has happened."

"You don't know Tony. I want people searching for them now," Gibb said.

"I have to say I agree with Jethro," Ducky said.

"Let's go," Jack said.

"Very well. Billy, get all the workers to come to the house and then go down to the village, get as many people as you can. Get PC MacKenzie to come as well."

Soon there was a large group of people waiting outside the house. Sir Michael organised them into groups and gave them an area to search. Gibbs couldn't fault the man, he knew how to organise his men. "It's best you stay here," he said to Jack, Ducky and Gibbs. "You don't know the area and Tony and Finlay may be making their way back here as we speak."

"Like hell I will," Gibbs said. "Ducky and dad can stay here; I'll be going with you."

"As you wish."

They all set out.

Tony and Finlay heard the grating open and footsteps come down the steps. A bright light shone in their face. "I want something that belongs to the both of you." He pointed to Finlay, "That ring will do." Then he looked at Tony, "You got your wallet?" Tony threw it over to him. "That will do. Hopefully Sir Michael is feeling generous."

"Can we get a light?" Tony asked.

"No." He threw a bag towards them. "There's some water and some food in there. Don't eat it all at once, you never know how long you might have to be here."

"Why are you doing this?" Finlay asked.

The man turned towards him frowning. "You don't even know who I am, do you?"

"No, should I know you?"

"As long as the old bastard pays I'll release you. Be prepared to die down here if he doesn't."

They heard him walk off. Tony grabbed the bag and opened it. There were two bottles of water and two packets of sandwiches. "Not much," he said.

"Wrap the bag around your shoulders," Finlay said.

"I hate the dark," Tony said. "DiNozzo used to lock me in the closet when I was younger. I wasn't allowed to come out until he said. Sometimes I was there for days."

"Gibbs will find us," Finlay said.

"I hope so. Maybe he won't want to after the way I spoke to him."

"Don't be stupid, he's your dad. He's probably out there now terrorising everyone."

"I said some nasty things to him. I didn't even listen to his explanation."

"You were upset. Now you tell me all about your friends at NCIS."

Finlay sat back and listened while Tony talked about his friends. He hoped Gibbs found them soon, it was very cold and damp in the cell.

_Later that night_

The search parties came back to the house. There was no sign of either young man. Finlay's father, brother and sister had helped in the search, "Where can they be?" James asked. "They can't just have disappeared."

"You said Tony got a shock this morning, maybe he decided to go to Inverness to drown his sorrows," Robbie said.

"Finlay would have phoned to say where he was," his mother said.

"Did Tony have his phone?" Jack asked.

"No. It's in his bedroom. I don't suppose he was expecting to leave so quickly," Michael said.

"I know, this is all my fault," Gibbs said.

"If they'd fallen off their horses there would be some trace of them. Something else must have happened," Ducky said.

"Like what?" James asked.

The phone rang and Michael picked it up. "Yes speaking. You what?" He listened for about 2 minutes and then put the phone down.

He turned to the people in the room, "I'm sorry to have taken up all of your time. That was Finlay, he and Tony are in Inverness just like you thought Robbie. He says they're going to stay there for a few days."

"I shall be having words with that young man when he comes home," James said. "Worrying us like that."

The people left. "Okay, who was that?" Gibbs asked. "And don't say Finlay because I know it wasn't."

Once everyone had left and no one could over hear Michael said, "It was the man who has kidnapped them. He wants 5 million pounds."

"Are they okay?" Jack asked.

"He didn't give me time to ask. All he said was I had to get rid of all the people and wait for his next call."

Gibbs grabbed his cell phone, "McGee, I need you to monitor a phone number. I can't explain just now." He read out the number," See if you can trace it."

He shut his phone. A minute later Michael's phone rang again. "Good I see you sent everyone away. Now for details. I want 5 million pounds. Go to the bank in Inverness tomorrow. I'm sure it won't take long for you to get the money. Then bring it back to the house. I'll phone then. And make sure you don't involve the police. I'll be watching."

"My grandsons, are they alive?" he shouted.

"For now." Then the line went dead.

Michael was shaking as he put the phone down. Gibbs cell phone began to ring. "Gibbs," he said.

"I'm sorry Boss, he wasn't on the line long enough. He knows his stuff though, he had the message bouncing off different cell phone towers."

"Get Abby to listen to the message and see if she can pick up anything off it."

"Will do Boss."

Gibbs shut his phone.

"Can you get that sort of money?" Jack asked.

"Easily. What I don't understand is why it is for such a little sum. Anyone who checks my name on the computer will be able to work out how much I'm worth and it's a lot more than 5 million."

"Then he's after something else as well," Gibbs said. "I need a list of people who may want to get back at you or get you to sign a business deal."

"I'll do that." Michael went away to use the phone.

"What's wrong Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling this is more personal than business. He took both his grandsons."

Tony and Finlay ate their sandwich and drank some of the water. They heard the grating being opened and footsteps. They both screwed up their eyes as the beam of light hit them. "Miss me?" the man said.

"Like a hole in the head," Tony answered.

The man snarled,"Maybe I should teach you some manners boy."

"Better than you have tried," he answered.

The man laughed. "Or maybe I should just put you in your own cell. Like being on your own do you?" Just for a second a look of fear crossed Tony's face. "You keep a civil tongue in your head or I'll do it. Understand?"

Tony stared back at him defiantly. "Just say yes, Tony," Finlay said not wanting to be left on his own.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

"That's better. I told you I could teach you some manners." He threw another bag into the cell, turned and walked away.

"Best not to antagonise him Tony. I don't want to be in here on my own."

"Neither do I," Tony said in a small voice. "Sometimes my mouth runs away with me. Dad says I can be a smart ass."

Finlay smiled glad to hear Tony call Gibbs dad.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews.

Tony was shivering even though Finlay had made him put the other bag around his shoulders. "You okay?" he asked.

"Not feeling too good."

Finlay felt his forehead, "You're warm. Why didn't you say? Here drink some water." He held his bottle of water to Tony's lips.

"No I'm okay. You'll need your water."

"You're not okay. Now tell me what's wrong?" He glared at Tony.

"You sure you're not related to Gibbs because you sure look like him just now."

"Don't change the subject."

"I had the plague a few years ago."

"You what?" Finlay said.

"The plague, the black death, whatever you want to call it."

"You're joking, right?"

"No," said Tony. "I'm not joking. It left my immune system a bit weak. I've got to be careful if I get a cold."

"Shit, why didn't you say?"

"What difference would it make? He isn't going to let me go."

They heard the grating open and footsteps. "Your grandfather must want you back, he's going to pay."

"Then you'll let us go," Finlay said.

The man laughed. "I might. I'm having a lot of fun I might keep you a bit longer."

"You can't, he's sick. Please if you don't let me go let Tony."

"No," Tony said.

"Nice to see you boys get on so well. You do know neither of you has any right to this land."

"What do you mean?" Finlay asked.

"You'll find out." He threw another sack into the cell.

The man left. "What do you think he meant?" Finlay asked.

"Have you ever looked at the family bible?" Tony asked .

"I remember looking at it when I was little just to see my name."

"There are two entries scored out. I noticed them when I was looking at it. Michael said they were a mistake. I wondered what he meant."

"I have no idea," Finlay said. Tony coughed again and Finlay rubbed his back. "We have to get out of here."

None of the people at the house slept well that night. Michael gave a list of business associates to Gibbs and he e mailed it to Abby. She had listened to the tape but the only thing she found on it was a strange echo. She'd told Gibbs that it sounded as if the man was in a small room.

"It's not much to go on," Jack said.

"No, we need to try and get him to talk more tomorrow. You've got to try and get him to stay on the phone for a bit longer."

"I'll try but he seems to know what he is doing."

"You must ask for proof that he has them. Ask to speak to them."

"You think he'll allow that?" Ducky asked.

"We can but try Duck."

The next morning Michael set off for Inverness. He had contacted the bank manager the night before and told him what he needed. The money would be ready.

Mrs. Thompson came in with breakfast but none of them were hungry. She lifted up an envelope and gave it to Gibbs. "I found this on the doorstep this morning. I was going to give it to Sir Michael but he left before I could catch him."

Gibbs ripped it open. A ring and Tony's wallet fell out. Mrs. Thompson gasped, "That's my Finlay's ring." She looked at Gibbs. "Tell me the truth, he would never part with this, it was his father's."

"Mrs. Thompson, I'm sorry we didn't tell you before but Tony and Finlay have been kidnapped," Ducky said helping her to a chair.

"No! Why would anyone do that?"

"They want money from Sir Michael, that's why he left so early this morning."

"I must phone my husband," she said getting up and reaching for the phone.

Gibbs grabbed her hand," I'm sorry you can't do that. He said that no one was to know. If the police find out he could hurt the boys."

"I can't not tell his da."

"Jethro, I think she should ask him to come here. Then we can explain," Jack said.

"Alright. But only him. We can't risk telling anyone else."

Mrs. Thompson phoned the pub and James was at the house within 10 minutes. "You should have told us, we had a right to know," he said to Gibbs.

"I'm sorry. We just didn't want him to hurt either boy."

"Jessie sit down," he said holding her hand. "What are you doing to get them back?"

"Michael is getting the money and I have my people working on it in Washington."

"Washington is a long way from Scotland,"James said. "How can they help?"

"They're monitoring phone calls to see if any sounds can help us. The only thing Abby heard was an echo so the room he phoned from was small."

"Can I hear it?" James asked. "I know the area I might pick up something she didn't." Gibbs played the tape. "His accent isn't from around here so he's not local. And that noise, play it back." Gibbs played it again," That's a red kite," he said.

"A what?" Jack asked.

"There's a pair of them nesting near the lochan. I saw them the other day."

"How far from their nest will they travel?" Ducky asked. "It will give us an area to look at."

"They can go a few miles but as they've got young just now they probably won't go too far."

"And a small room?"

"There are a few deserted crofts around there, maybe he's in one of them."

"Thanks James you've been a great help."

The door to the library opened and Michael came in. Gibbs told him what James had said. He set the money on the desk," Now we just have to wait."

"Have you got a map?" Gibbs asked.

He got one down from the shelf, "Show me where the red kites would be," Gibbs said.

James showed him where their nest was, he pointed out some of the deserted crofts in the area. The phone rang. Michael put it on speaker phone and they all listened.

"Have you got the money?"

"I have," Michael said.

"Good, you obviously want the two boys back?"

"Of course I do, they're my grandsons." The man laughed.

"I want you to send one of the old men to the village, he's to take the money and leave it behind the gravestone at the entrance to the church. The name on it is Lachlan MacLeod. Deliver it in 30 minutes or the deal is off."

"When will I get my grandsons? How do I know they are still alive?"

"You're just going to have to trust me, aren't you?"

"I want proof."

"You've had all the proof you are going to get. Twenty eight minutes. If I see anyone else near the gravestone I might have to hurt one of them." The phone cut off.

"I'll take it," Jack said. He grabbed the car keys and made for the car.

"Dad, you can't go alone," Gibbs said.

"You heard what he said. He'll hurt one of the boys, I won't let that happen."

"Dad..."

"No Jethro. Now are you going to let me go?"

"Take this." He handed him his phone. "Keep it on at all times. Tell us what is happening."

Jack left. "You're not letting him go alone?" Ducky said.

"No. I just didn't want dad to know I was following him. He might keep looking for me if he knows. I'll be careful," he said to Michael. "Trust me, I'm good at my job."

Gibbs left out the back door.

"Do you think it's true that the tunnel goes down to a house by the lochan?" Tony asked.

"There may have been a tunnel but it probably collapsed a long time ago. They say only the family used to know the correct tunnels to take. The rest are just dead ends."

"If I could get the door open do you think we could try?" Tony asked.

"We don't have a light," Finlay said. "It would be madness to try in the dark."

"He's right," a voice said from the door. "It would be certain death." They hadn't heard the man come in, he had no flashlight on.

"You certainly know how to creep around," Tony said.

"I know this area well and these tunnels. Used to play here when I was little."

"You don't sound like you were brought up here," Finlay said.

The man didn't seem to realise he had given them a clue as to who he was and said," Now we'll see if your grandfather can be trusted."

"Have you asked for a ransom?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll pay up. Then we'll see what else he is prepared to give."

"He'll not give you any more if he thinks we're dead," Tony said. "He'll want proof we're alive. You're not much of a kidnapper if you didn't work that out," Tony said scornfully.

The man switched on the flashlight blinding Tony," And I told you to watch your mouth."

"Make me," Tony said.

"No," Finlay said.

The man pointed the gun at Finlay," Stand back."

"He didn't mean it." Tony made to open his mouth," Shut up Tony," Finlay said.

Tony was looking for an opportunity to get near the man. If he could get him to come closer he would have a chance. "Come here," he said to Tony."

The man moved away from the door, he kept the gun pointed at Tony the whole time. Tony was ready to jump as soon as he was out the door when he felt another gun at his back. "You move and I'll blow a hole in your back." Tony froze. His hands were pulled to his front and handcuffed.

"Let's see if you'll mouth off after I've taught you a lesson," the voice said. Tony was pushed into the next cell. He heard the door to Finlay's cell being shut. He was pushed to the ground. Then he heard a noise that sent a wave of fear through him. A belt whistled through the air and landed on his back. He curled up into a ball. He heard Finlay shout no. The belt fell again and again, the pain rippled through him. He tried not to cry out, he'd learnt that lesson well when his father had done this to him but he couldn't help it. "Maybe now you'll learn to keep your mouth shut," the voice said. He pulled Tony to his feet and dragged him to the door of the cell.

"You bastards!" Finlay shouted.

"Take the shirt," the man said. We'll send it to his grandfather." Tony's shirt was ripped off his back. He hissed in pain.

"At least give him something to wear," Finlay called.

The man threw two bags into the cell. "Use these, don't want to spoil our fun too soon."

"The handcuffs?" Finlay said.

"He can keep them on."

They both left.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

(Sorry this is a short chapter, will try to update again later on today. Thanks again for all the reviews.)

Jack made his way to Beauly and parked the car in the large car park in the centre of the village. He made his way to the church and found the gravestone. He set the bag with the money behind it. He couldn't see anyone suspicious near the church. He made his way back to the car and drove off.

Gibbs hid himself at the side of one of the small cottages looking onto the church. He scanned the area but didn't see anyone making their way to the church. Then a large bus came and parked right in front of the church. "Damn!" Gibbs muttered. A large group of people got out of the bus and made their way into the church. He tried to keep an eye on the gravestone but with all the people it was difficult.

That was when he noticed a young man on a bike. He had the bag over his arm and was cycling away from the church as fast as he could. Gibbs took a photo with his cell phone and ran for his car but the young man must have known the area really well because he had disappeared before Gibbs had managed to get out on the road. He hit the steering wheel in frustration. He'd lost him. He dialled a number and sent the photo to Abby and McGee. He made his way back to the house. "Has he phoned?"

"No. There's been nothing."

"Who picked up the money?" Sir Michael asked.

"A young man on a bike, he must know the area well because he disappeared before I could follow him."

The phone rang and Sir Michael picked it up. He slammed it down," He said to look in your car."

Gibbs ran out and opened the doors. In the back of the car, sitting on the floor, was a brown bag. Gibbs opened it and gasped. "It's Tony's," he said.

They could all see the streaks of blood on the back of the shirt. "I am going to kill the bastard who did this," Gibbs said. He stormed back into the house and picked up the phone but he had hung up. Gibbs started to pace. Jack came in and pulled him into his arms,"I can't lose him dad, I can't."

"And you won't. Come on we need to work out what to do next." Gibbs seemed to give himself a shake.

"You're right." He got out his cell phone and dialled. "McGee you managed to process that picture?"

"Yes. I'll send it to Sir Michael's computer."

Ducky went through to the office and printed off the picture. "Anyone recognise this man?" Gibbs asked taking the photo from Ducky.

Sir Michael went white. "Oh my God, it can't be."

Tony groaned as he stretched his arms. Finlay said," Don't move."

"Hurts," Tony said sipping some water and then coughing.

"Next time keep quiet. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know what I'm doing," Tony said.

"You do? So you planned on getting a beating?"

"I didn't know there were two of them. I'd hoped to try something when he took me out the cell. Not my best move."

"No, it wasn't," a voice said from the darkness.

"Wish you'd teach me that trick of creeping up on people. My dad is real good at it too." Finlay nudged him. No way was he letting his cousin talk himself into more trouble.

"Your grandfather paid up. He must want you back."

"When are you going to let us go?" Finlay asked.

The man gave a laugh that sent shivers down Finlay's and Tony's backs. "The fun is just beginning boys." He turned to the man beside him," Take him out again." He pointed at Tony.

"No," Finlay shouted. "Take me this time. He's had enough."

"Very noble," the man said. "But I think we'll take him."

Finlay felt Tony pull back. "No, please. Take me."

"I'm fine Finlay." He stood up. Finlay got up as well.

"Sit down, "the man with the gun said ominously pointing the gun at Tony. "We'll take him instead seeing as he's so eager."

Tony looked horrified, he was the trained agent not Finlay, he could take this. Finlay smiled at him.

The men dragged Finlay out. Tony hated being in the dark on his own. He tried to hear what was going on but it was muffled. Then he heard an ear piercing scream. He jumped to his feet. "Don't hurt him, please don't hurt him," Tony shouted. There was complete silence. Tony banged his head off the bars, tears ran down his face. This was all his fault. If he hadn't run away Finlay wouldn't have followed him.

Then the man with the gun came round the corner, "Stand back." Tony moved to sit at the back wall. The other man was half carrying Finlay.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Tony asked. He pushed Finlay through the door and he fell to the floor beside Tony. The man shone the flashlight in. Tony saw a bandage round his left hand.

"We took a small memento," the man said turning the light off. He threw another bag in. "Here's your food."

Tony cradled Finlay's head on his lap. He took the bottle of water and dribbled some on his face. Finlay opened his eyes. "What did they do to your hand?" Tony asked.

"Cut off part of my small finger," Finlay said. "They're going to send it to grandfather." Tony pulled Finlay closer to him. This was all his fault.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Hope this answers some of the questions. A few chapters left yet though.

Gibbs was beyond furious, "You know this man?" Ducky stepped over in case he had to restrain Gibbs. When Michael didn't answer he stepped right up to his face. "What the hell is his name?"

"Thomas MacPherson."

"And how do you know him?" Jack asked in a calmer voice.

"It's a long story," Michael said clearly still in shock. "Believe me I never thought they would hurt Tony."

"Well just give us the short version, I haven't got time for this."

Michael sat down and Jack handed him a glass of whiskey. "In 1953 I joined the army just as my father had done before me. I was only 18, I met a girl when I was on leave before going to the Korean War. Her name was Catriona MacPherson. We were married soon after. I was shipped out to Korea and didn't see her again until I came home in 1953. She'd had a baby when I was away, called him Patrick. The only problem was he wasn't mine. She begged me to accept him as ours. Said she was sorry. I threw her and the baby out, told her to go back to her family."

"And this Thomas MacPherson is related to him?" Jack said.

"Yes, his son."

"Catriona tried everything she could to stop me from divorcing her but because of her adultery it was easy. I met my wife Fiona and we married and had Murdo and Ailidh."

"So why does Patrick MacPherson have a grudge against you?"

"His mother convinced the boy that I had lied, that I was his father and wouldn't admit it. He came here many times to confront me. I couldn't convince him."

"Has he done anything like this before?" Ducky asked.

Michael hesitated," We need to know the truth. Tony and Finlay's lives may depend on it."

"I could never prove anything. He's a very devious man but I think he murdered Murdo."

"What?" Gibbs shouted.

"I couldn't prove anything. I hired private investigators to try and get information but there was no evidence. I couldn't prove he did it. The only thing that he did was send me a letter saying one down one to go. I took it to the police but they said it wasn't proof."

"I've had people keeping tabs on him for years. They tell me where he is and what he is doing. He's supposed to be in New York. His family were very well off and Catriona was their only child. She inherited everything."

"What do you think he wants with Tony and Finlay?"

"He approached me a few years ago and asked to buy the estate and I refused."

"And you think that's what he wants now?" Gibbs said.

"Yes. But I also think he wants to torture me as well. He wants to wipe my family out. Leave me with no one."

"Why didn't you mention him before?"

"I checked with the people who work for me and they said he was in New York."

Gibbs picked up the phone and spoke to McGee. "I want to know everything about a Patrick MacPherson." He turned to Michael. "What company does he own?"

"MacPherson Industries."

"Hear that McGee?"

"Yes," McGee said. "I'll send the information as soon as I have it."

"Do you have any guns we can use?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. Come through to the gun room."

James Thompson had spent the day searching the crofts to see if there was any sign of someone staying there. His son and daughter were helping him. They found nothing. "Where could they be?" Robbie asked. "We've searched everywhere. What's going to happen to Finlay?"

"He's going to be fine," James said. "We have to keep going."

"Can't we get some more people to search?" Jamie said.

"No if that man finds out we're looking for him he may kill them both."

James headed off down the glen towards the lochan. There was an old house there but it wasn't habitable. He was just about to move out of the wood towards the old castle when he heard a noise. He looked down, the grating was open. He threw himself to the ground. A man got out carrying a brown bag. He knew he had to be very careful. He watched the man walk away and followed him. He sent a text message to Jamie and Robbie to stay away from the old castle and meet him at the house.

James followed the man and watched him leave a bag on the doorstep, then he crept away. He made sure he had gone before picking up the bag and going inside.

"Sir Michael, a man left this on the doorstep." He handed him the bag.

"You saw him?" Gibbs said.

"And followed him from his hiding place."

"Great. Let's go."

"No Mr. Gibbs. The place I saw him come out of we cannot get into. There is only one way in and if we try to storm it I have no doubt he'll kill the boys."

There was a cry from Michael as he opened the plastic box. Gibbs and James turned round and saw the part of a finger. "Oh my dear Lord," Ducky said.

"There's a piece of paper in there as well," Jack said.

Gibbs picked it up and read it. "You've probably worked out who I am by now but just in case you haven't it's 'The Prodigal Son' come back to get his inheritance. If you don't want your grandsons back bit by bit then meet me at the hunting lodge tomorrow at 1400 hours. I have a piece of paper for you to sign. And don't bring any of your friends or I promise you the next bit you get will not be a finger."

"He's mad," Jack said.

"Yes but very dangerous," Gibbs said. "Now James, where is he holding them?"

"The dungeon. He must have them down there."

"But we checked there," Michael said.

"No we didn't, when the men saw that it was still padlocked they didn't bother to check."

Gibbs phone rang. "McGee, what have you found out?" Gibbs listened and then shut his phone. "His business is bust, he's lost all his money."

"I had the private detectives check everything, they said nothing had changed."

"Maybe he paid them more than you did," Gibbs said. "We have to have a plan ready by the morning."

Finlay moaned as he turned over in his sleep. "Finlay?"

"It's okay Tony, just rolled on my hand." He sat up. "Hand me the water."

They both took a drink and ate a sandwich. "We're going to have to try and find a way out of here," Tony said.

"I've already told you there is no way out."

"But the passage that was mentioned in the book, if we could find it."

"Tony I know you're frustrated because you can't do anything but you have to be patient. I'm sure your dad will be planning something."

They heard someone move near the door. They looked up. A man not much older than them was standing at the door shining a light at them. "What do you want?" Tony asked. "Come to admire your handiwork," he pointed at Finlay's hand.

"I didn't do that, that was my father. And anyway it was our grandfather's fault. If he hadn't disowned our dad we would be the heirs to all this. So if you want to blame anyone blame him."

"Our grandfather? Sir Michael only had two children," Finlay said.

"No he didn't. Our father was from his first marriage. Turned out our grandmother and dad because he wanted to marry someone else. Divorced her. Can you imagine the stigma attached to that?"

"Michael," a harsh voice called from one of the other cells," get in here."

It went dark again. "The two names in the bible," Tony said. "The ones that were scratched out must have been his first marriage and his father's name. But why would he do that? He was desperate to have an heir."

"Because that's the sort of man my father is," the older man said. "But he's going to pay and then you two are going to pay. I want him to see you one last time."

The man went away. "You were right Tony, he's not going to let us go, he's only been keeping us alive so he can taunt Michael."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26

A big thank you to all the people who have reviewed or chosen this as their favouite story. I noticed one mistake I made I gave Sir Michael's 2nd wife two different names. She should be Margaret. Still a few chapters to go.

Tony had been watching the men who were in the dungeon. The father was definitely the leader, the two younger men seemed to need him to tell them what to do, in particular the younger one. That was the one he needed to work on.

They heard footsteps going up the steps and then two raised voices. "Dad said you were to stay here too."

"He's away. I'm only going to be away for 30 minutes at the most."

"You're not supposed to be drinking."

They heard a thud," You don't speak to me like that little brother. I'm going and don't you dare tell father that I left. And remember don't go near them and you'll be fine."

"Come here Finlay, I've got a plan," Tony said.

Gibbs got ready, "I can't go with you and get the boys at the same time," Gibbs said. I wish my team were here."

"I'll look after Sir Michael," James said. "I used to be in the army, I can do it."

"Ducky you'll need to come with me, at least one of those boys is in need of medical attention, if not both."

"Where do you want me to go?" Jack asked.

"You need to stay here."

"Not on your life Jethro," Jack protested.

"I need you here in case something goes wrong. If we don't phone you by at least 3 o'clock you have to phone the police and explain what happened. It's vital dad."

Jack didn't look convinced but agreed to stay. "What about us?" Robbie and Jamie asked.

"You stay here," their father said.

"NO! He's our brother."

"You stay with your ma," he saw Jamie about to protest and said," I mean it Jamie. I need you to stay here and look after your sister. Don't argue with me son."

Sir Michael took a pistol out of the drawer and tucked it into the band of his trousers. He handed a rifle to James. "You won't be able to get too close, this should do."

Gibbs picked up a rifle and a shotgun, he handed the shotgun to Ducky. "Ready?"

Sir Michael went out and got in his 4 by 4, James got in the back and lay down. Michael was going to let him out a distance from the hunting lodge. "Good Luck Michael," Gibbs said.

"Just get the boys back safe and sound," he said.

Gibbs and Ducky took two horses and rode towards the old castle. They couldn't take the chance of a vehicle being heard. "Jethro we will get them."

"They better be alive or so help me I'll kill the lot of them," Gibbs said his face showing no emotion. Ducky sent up a prayer, he knew that Gibbs could not cope if he lost Tony and that he wouldn't be able to stop him killing the men.

Tony and Finlay began to put their plan in action. Finlay lay down and started to groan,"Help!" Tony shouted. "Something's wrong." He shouted again until the younger man appeared in front of the cell holding a flashlight.

"Get out the way," he said waving the gun. Tony moved to the side.

"For God's sake help him."

"I...," the man hesitated.

"You have to do something, your dad will be angry if you let him die. I think he wants that pleasure himself."

It worked. He put a key in the lock and turned it. As soon as he walked in Tony grabbed the gun and pulled him in. The gun went off hitting the wall behind Finlay's head. The two of them quickly got out and slammed the door shut. They picked up the flashlight that the man had dropped. They went into the next cell looking for the key to open the grating. Then they heard it being opened. "Run!" Tony shouted.

Finlay grabbed another flashlight and he and Tony took off down the tunnel. They heard someone running behind them. They came to a fork in the tunnel and took the left tunnel. They kept going until they didn't hear anyone, they hid in a small cutting into the rock and turned off their lights.

They pushed as far back into it as they could when they heard footsteps. A light shone around but did not go low enough to see them. They heard someone shouting and the man with the flashlight took off back up the tunnel. They breathed a sigh of relief and slowly crawled out. "Looks like you got your wish Tony, we are going to have to find another way out of the tunnel," Finlay said.

Gibbs and Ducky arrived at the entrance to the dungeon, "Why have they left it open?" Ducky asked. "You don't think they've moved them?"

"I hope not Ducky." Then they heard voices from inside. Gibbs put his finger over his lips. He didn't want to give away their position so he slowly crept down. He heard one angry voice shouting," You stupid idiot, did I not tell you to stay away from them. What's father going to say?"

"It wasn't my fault. You left me on my own and one of them was hurt. I just went to check on him."

"And let them get away."

"Don't let me interrupt your family squabble," Gibb said. Both men turned round. Gibbs and Ducky stood at the entrance to the cell their guns pointed at them. "I wouldn't," Gibbs said as he saw the older one move to raise his gun. "Throw them here." The two men threw them. The look on the man's face was empty. He looked dangerous.

The younger man said,"It was our father's idea. I didn't want to do it."

"Shut up," the other one said.

Gibbs pointed the gun at the younger one," Where is Tony and Finlay?"

"They.." The older one punched the younger one in the face.

"Shut up."

"I'm only going to ask this once more and then I'm going to shoot you."

The younger one started to snivel,"Please I don't want to die. It wasn't my fault. They ran off down the tunnel."

Gibbs swung the cell door shut and locked it. "I may tell people you are down here but if I don't find them you can stay here and rot."

Gibbs went into the other cell and picked up a flashlight, "Ducky go up to the surface and phone my dad. Tell him I'm going to need help to find the boys."

"I'll be right with you Jethro," Ducky said.

"No, you wait for the others to come, I'll mark on the wall where I've gone. You can follow it."

Ducky went up the stairs. "Leave us a light please," one of them asked.

"Did you give Tony a light?" Neither answered. "Thought not," he said and walked off.

Michael drove as close to the hunting lodge as he could before dropping James off. "I'll keep you in my sights," James said.

He walked towards the lodge house. James took up position as close as he could. The he saw a figure making his way to the back of the house. Damn the boy, he thought watching Jamie crawl close to the back of the house. Sir Michael went to the door and pushed it open, James crept closer.

"Come in father," a voice said from inside. "Sit down." He pointed to a chair in front of a long table. "I would say it was a pleasure to see you but then I'd be lying."

"Are the boys alright?" Michael asked.

"You care? I thought they were just pawns in your game to stop me from having my rightful inheritance. Your way of denying your other grandsons from getting what is rightfully theirs. What did I do that was so wrong?"

Michael didn't answer. He knew the man was mad and he did not want to provoke him. "You can have it all as long as they are released. I don't want it."

The man laughed. "You expect me to believe that. Sir Michael MacKay who would do anything to win a deal or make a lot of money. You were even selling your daughter off to the highest bidder until she defied you. I laughed when I read about her marriage. She was the easiest target of all."

"What?"

"You didn't realise? I knew her husband you know. A vicious man, he didn't know that his wife liked to sleep around with other men, took it badly. Only thing was I thought he would kill the brat as well but he didn't. That was a mistake, I should have made sure of that. Murdo's was easy. He had no idea who I was. I was a very good skiing companion until we came to the edge of the cliff. Down he fell, another tragic accident."

"They did nothing to you," Michael said standing up. "Why not just come after me?"

"That would have been too easy. Now I have a statement here declaring that I was a true son of the marriage. It says you divorced my mother because you wanted to marry someone else. It also states that the adultery charge was false. Sign it!"

Michael lifted the pen and signed the bottom. "There, now will you let my grandsons go."

The laugh sent a chill down Michael's spine. "I'm not stupid, if you could prove this was signed under duress it is not legal. So I'm afraid there is going to be another tragic accident in the MacKay family. You and your grandsons are going to die in a drowning accident on the lochan."

"No one will believe you. The people back at the house know what has happened," Michael said.

"Your private investigators will tell the world that I have been in New York the whole time. There will even be pictures to prove it. So kind of you to hire them. Let's go. The reunion will take place at my ruined castle." Michael headed out the door. Just as Patrick reached the door he saw James. He lifted his gun to shoot," Down," James shouted. Michael dove to the side. Patrick lifted the gun to shoot and a shot came from behind him. He fell to the ground. James ran forward and kicked the gun away. Jamie came through the door.

"I had to do it Da," he said. James pulled him into his arms.

"You did fine boy."

Michael got to his feet and took out his cell phone. He phoned the house to tell them he was fine and that they needed an ambulance and the police. "Have they found Finlay and Tony?" he asked.

"They're lost in the tunnels," Jack said. "I'm just getting everyone together to go look for them. The police are on their way."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27

Was going to post this tomorrow but decided to do this part tonight. Hope you enjoy it.

Finlay and Tony were running as fast as they could along the tunnels. Tony tried to keep note of whether they had taken a left or right turning but it was getting confusing.

"Should we slow down now?" Finlay asked. "Even with these torches it is still very dark."

"We need to keep going, they could be right behind us," they heard a noise and Tony turned quickly. He crashed to the ground," Shit!" he said.

"You okay?" Finlay asked.

Tony tried to stand but his foot gave way," I think I've broken it."

They heard someone shouting but with the way sound echoed in the tunnels they couldn't make out what was being said. "You keep going," Tony said. "I don't want you hurt, run."

"NO!" Finlay said forcefully. He pulled Tony to sit up on a rock and shone his flashlight on Tony's ankle. He took off his t shirt and tore it. He poured some water over it and then wrapped the torn parts around the ankle. "Is that easier?" Tony tried to stand again.

"Better, let's go." Finlay helped him move along the tunnels but they were going much slower now. "Please Finlay you have to go on without me, I'm holding you back."

"I said no and little cousin you better remember to listen to your older wiser cousin from now on." Tony would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious. He was going to get Finlay killed.

"I've got an idea," Finlay said. He moved to the other side of the tunnel," Can you see me?"

"No."

"Good, you sit there and when the man comes round the corner I'll hit him with this." He lifted up a large stone.

"And what if they're all there?"

"Then one of them will be out of commission. It's all I can think of."

"You could go."

"I will not leave you Tony. You're family. Now when he gets close shine your torch in his face and when he's blinded I'll hit him."

They took up position. The footsteps got nearer, it sounded like the man was desperate to catch up with them and luckily for them it sounded like one man. The man was so close, at the last minute Tony lifted up the flashlight and shone it in the man's face. He just managed to say, "DAD!" before Finlay came out of his hiding place. Gibbs swung round pointing the gun up at his assailant's face but didn't pull the trigger.

"Mr. Gibbs, I'm so glad to see you," Finlay said laying the rock down. Gibbs turned to Tony and pulled him into a hug.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I hurt my ankle. Finlay's the one that needs help, they cut off his finger." Gibbs swung round to look at Finlay.

"I'm fine," Finlay said.

"Are you two twins or something?" Gibbs said. "The 'I'm fine' and 'I'm alright' does not work with me. Sit." Both sat. He shone his light at Finlay's hand. The bandage was mucky and blood had seeped through.

"It's a bit sore," Finlay admitted. Gibbs shook his head. "Tony took the worst of it, his back is a mess." Tony glared at him.

"Turn round," Gibb said.

"I..."

"NOW!" Gibbs meant business.

"Fine," Tony pouted. Gibbs gasped when he saw the welts on Tony's back. Some of them were bleeding. "I've had worse."

Gibbs didn't doubt it but he hated seeing Tony put on this brave face as if it was nothing to fuss over. "Ducky was getting teams organised to look for us. We can head back so he can take care of you both."

"I don't know how to say this," Tony said, "but I don't know how to get back. I tried to remember which way we took but I was in such a hurry. I'm sorry."

Gibbs cupped his face," You have nothing to be sorry for. You both did a marvellous job. I am so proud of you." He hugged him again being careful of his back. Gibbs and Finlay got him to his feet. "Let's get out of this place."

"But Dad, I just said I.."

"Glad I'm Dad again," Gibb said. "I marked my way down here with some chalk. Finlay, shine your light on the wall. That's it, a bit higher." They all saw an arrow drawn with chalk.

They started to walk. They heard voices and then lights further ahead. Ducky came round the corner followed by a few other men. They had brought stretchers. "I am so glad to see you Anthony and you Finlay," Ducky said. James Thompson grabbed Finlay and pulled him into his arms. "I won't examine you just now but I want you," he pointed to Tony," on that stretcher."

"I can walk," Tony protested.

"Do I have to tie you to it Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"No. I don't need to be carried out of here. I can walk."

"Well I for one will be glad to get carried out of her," Finlay said lying down.

Tony turned to Gibbs and said very softly. "I can't lie on it." Gibbs realised what he meant, he couldn't lie on his back.

"On your front then son."

"They'll see. I don't want them to see," Gibbs could hear the anguish in Tony's voice. He took off his jacket and put it round Tony's shoulders.

"I know it's not big enough but it will hide most of the marks. Will you lie down now? I just want to get you out of here as soon as I can."

"Yes dad."

It didn't take long before they were out of the tunnels and into the light. Michael and Jack ran over when they saw them appear. "Thank God you're alright," they both said. They turned round when they saw the ambulance coming down towards them.

Gibbs saw the look Tony was giving him but this time the boy was not going to argue," You are going in the ambulance, no arguments," he said. "I will come with you and so will Ducky but you are going."

Finlay smiled over at him," There are some very pretty nurses at the hospital. After I've finished chatting to them I'll send them over to you."

"You think they'll prefer you to me?" Tony said. Gibbs smiled his thanks to Finlay as they were loaded onto the ambulance.

"We'll follow in the car," Jack said.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28

(Just a short part today, will leave the major talking between Gibbs and Tony unitl next chapter.)

"I'm not staying," Gibbs heard Tony say as he returned after getting some coffee.

Gibbs pushed the curtain back that was around Tony's cubicle. "I can hear you down the hall. Cool it."

"I just told them I'm not staying. I let them look at my back and my foot like I said I would but I AM NOT STAYING."

Gibbs glared at him. "Apologise," was all Gibbs said. Tony looked up ready to argue but one look at Gibbs face was all it took.

"Sorry," he said. He saw the doctor and nurse smile to each other. He turned over and faced away from everyone. He didn't know what they had to smile about, they hadn't had to sit in an ambulance with Gibbs and listen to a lecture on how he was to behave. The journey may only have taken about ten minutes but it was long enough to be told that he would behave and he would be doing what the doctors ordered. He did not want to be here. All they did was wrap an ice pack around his ankle and check the cuts on his back.

"Why do they want you to stay?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"I don't know," Tony mumbled. Gibbs rolled his eyes. Tony was behaving like a five year old. "Maybe they just like torturing me."

Gibbs so wanted to slap the back of his head but knew he couldn't. He needed to keep calm, he had a lot of things he had to discuss with Tony and he did not want to get all worked up.

"Doctor?" Gibbs asked.

"Your son's foot is too swollen to x ray. We want him to stay here for the night and we can do it when the swelling goes down. If it's broken we'll need to put a cast on it."

"Fine, he'll be staying."

"Talk about me as if I'm not here," Tony said softly. Jack looked at his son. He'd never seen Jethro so controlled. He'd have swatted Tony's backside by now.

They all heard arguing from the next cubicle. "You are not going home," they heard James say.

Jack pulled the curtain back. "Think you're having the same problem we are," he said.

"I'm not a child Da. Apart from my finger I'm fine. They stitched it up and I want to go home."

"Not until the doctor says you can," James said trying to hold onto his temper. "What is it with these two boys?" he said to Gibbs.

"Peas in a pod," Ducky said.

"We managed to escape from people who wanted to kill us. We survived getting beaten and getting a finger cut off. Surely we can home for the night," Finlay argued.

"Mr Thompson, we explained already, we're concerned that there may be infection in the wound and we want to give you antibiotics intravenously."

Finlay turned over on his bed and faced Tony. Sir Michael couldn't help it he laughed. "You two are so alike. It's just as well you didn't grow up together you'd have had your fathers hair grey," then he looked at both men who both had heads of grey hair.

"Where do you think we got this?" they both said at once. The only people not laughing were Tony and Finlay.

"Can they get a room together?" Sir Michael asked. "I'm willing to pay for it."

"If you want we can put them in a side ward together," the nurse said. "There would be room for you all to visit without disturbing our other patients."

They were soon moved to the room. Not long after a Detective Inspector Munro came to speak to them both. "You'll need to come to the station to make a statement," he said.

"Is Patrick still alive?" Michael asked.

"Yes, barely."

Jamie gasped. "I didnae mean to injure him so badly. I just saw him point the gun at Da and I fired."

James put his arm round his son," You did good son. Thank you." He ruffled his hair. "But we'll be talking about you disobeying me later."

"I have you to thank Jamie," Michael said. "If it hadn't been for you this would have turned out very differently."

Jamie went red.

"You still have some explaining to do," Finlay said.

"I'd best leave," the detective said leaving the room.

"Finlay!" James said.

"No he's right," Tony said. "Patrick told us who he was. Why did you disown him?"

Gibbs made to speak to Tony but Michael said," No Gibbs, they have a right to know. Patrick was not my son. He convinced himself he was but there was no way he could be."

"You were married to his mother?" Tony said.

"And your mum was married to DiNozzo but you are not his son," Michael said. "The same thing happened to me except I knew Patrick couldn't be mine because I was away in Korea from 1951 until 1953 and Patrick was born in 1953. I have to say I am not proud of the way I dealt with her betrayal, I could have been kinder."

"Why did she not just marry the father?" Finlay asked.

"He was already married."

"Oh!"

"Her family were not happy with her either but she was their only child so they took her back and accepted Patrick. However she was shunned by a lot of people who knew what had happened and it soured her. She convinced Patrick that he was mine and I was a horrible man who had caused all their suffering. He also told me that he killed Murdo and was responsible for your dad finding out about your mother's indiscretions."

Gibbs put his arm around Tony. "I'm sorry son."

"He killed Murdo?" Finlay said.

"Yes. He went skiing with him that day. I'm sorry Finlay."

Finlay and Tony were very quiet for the rest of the night. Gibbs and James stayed with them while the rest went home.

"Do you want to ask me anything?" Gibbs asked.

"Can we wait until we get back," he said.

"Of course, son."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29

(Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Sorry this took so long to write)

Tony felt fine and by next morning he was desperate to get out. Gibbs watched him getting more agitated as the morning went on. Why don't you read the paper?" Gibbs asked.

"I just want to go home. Why can't they just let me go?"

"You know why. They want to look at your ankle."

"It's fine." Gibbs rolled his eyes. Tony was at his most annoying when he was bored. Gibbs was thankful when there was a knock at the door and a doctor walked in. "You've come to let me go home," Tony said.

"Not quite," the doctor said. "Let me have a look at your ankle."

Tony pulled back the covers. The doctor looked at the ankle, "We'd best send you for an x ray, just to be sure."

"But..."

"No! You are going for that x ray if I have to carry you there."

"I was just trying to save them some time and money," said Tony.

The doctor went to see Finlay. "Your hand is fine, you can go home when you're ready."

"Great, all I did was hurt my ankle, Finlay's the one that had his finger cut off. And he gets to go home before me."

"Stop pouting. It's not going to take long. And you should be happy Finlay's well enough to go home." Tony went red.

He looked over at Finlay, "Sorry."

"It's okay. I know how you feel, I don't like hospitals any more than you do. We're not going home until you do."

"I can't ask you to stay just for me, "Tony said.

"You're family," Finlay said.

Tony looked down, he still wasn't used to people putting themselves out for him. "Right Mr. Gibbs time for your x ray," a nurse said entering the room."

"Tony, Mr. Gibbs is my father," Tony said looking at Gibbs and smiling.

"Just hop into the wheelchair, Tony. Then we can whizz down the corridor." The nurse grabbed the chair and took off.

"Faster," Tony said.

Gibbs heard the shriek as Tony went down the corridor. "I'd better go before Tony gets that nurse fired for running in the hospital."

Tony and Gibbs came back in about 15 minutes. "That was quick," Finlay said.

"The radiographer really liked me," Tony said.

"She was old enough to be your mother," Gibbs said.

"Hey I like older women." Finlay laughed.

The doctor came back, "You'll be pleased to know it isn't broken so you can go home as well. Stay off the foot for today and rest it when you can. You can use the crutches for a few days but don't rely on them too much."

James and Gibbs got them down to their car after collecting their medicine from the hospital pharmacy. "Home James and don't spare the horses," Finlay joked to his father. Tony laughed.

"How are we going to keep them occupied?" James said.

"I have my own house and can look after myself," he said.

"Your mother wants you to stay with us so that she can look after you."

"No way!"

Tony laughed. "Don't know why you are laughing you've got your dad, granddad and doctor looking after you. At least I've only got my ma fussing." Tony stopped smiling.

"Well actually your ma thought it would be good for you to stay up at the big house and she can keep an eye on you during the day and your grandfather can keep an eye on you as well."

"We're going to be kept like prisoners," Tony said. "You ever watch The Great Escape with Steve McQueen. We could try digging a tunnel."

"Or get a motorcycle," Finlay said,

"Sounds good," Tony said.

Gibbs and James groaned. "This is going to be a long week."

A smile passed between Tony and Finlay. They could have a lot of fun.

Gibbs helped Tony into the library. "It's great to have you home," Michael said. "Both of you. I'd like to speak to you both."

He sat down opposite them. "I'd like to explain why I treated you the way I did. I should have been more of a grandfather to you but I was scared that if Patrick knew how much I ca... loved you he'd hurt you as well. I couldn't make you my heir because then he would know." He turned to Tony, "And it's my fault you got hurt. If I hadn't named you as my heir he would never have come after you. I am so sorry."

"Then why did you name Tony as your heir?" Gibbs asked.

"I knew he was a federal agent and I thought he'd be able to look after himself."

"You should have told us," Gibbs said. "You risked Tony's life because you wanted to get rid of Patrick."

"Dad!" Tony said.

"No Tony. He risked your life. You and Finlay could have been killed."

"I know this is all my fault, I've lost my family because of this mad man."

"You've still got us," Tony said. "I would still like to get to know you." He looked at Gibbs almost begging him to agree. Gibbs nodded. He knew Tony needed his family, all of them.

Ducky came into the room with Finlay's mother," Your tablets," he said handing them to both of them.

"Water," his mother said handing them both a glass.

"We don't re..." Gibbs and Jessie both glared at them. "Taking tablets now," Tony said.

"I'll have lunch ready in about an hour," she turned to Finlay," And you behave yourself."

"I'd like to talk to Tony for a bit," Gibbs said.

The others left. "Maybe we should just start from here. We don't ..."

"No Tony we have to talk, you need to talk."

"I don't like talking about things. I just want to forget."

"It doesn't help son. I need to explain what happened and you need to listen. I do not want secrets between us."

"But I'm fine about everything. We don't need to do this."

"We do."

"Fine go ahead," Tony said. "Convince me."

"I don't have any excuses Tony. I can't tell you that I loved her."

"Then what do we have to discuss," Tony made to try and get up.

"Sit! You need to hear why it happened. It's not an excuse, it's just what happened." Tony could feel the anger building up in him, he didn't want to hear anything, he wanted to think of Gibbs as the man he knew, not the flawed individual he obviously was. He wished he was a kid again and could stick his fingers in his ears and sing loudly so he wouldn't have to hear this. He almost laughed thinking of Gibbs reaction. Gibbs didn't understand the almost smile on Tony's face. "Are you listening?"

That was the final straw, the volcano blew up," NO WHY SHOULD I LISTEN. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT YOU'RE JUST A BASTARD LIKE MY OTHER FATHER WAS. HE USED HER AND YOU USED HER. THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR!"

"I didn't use her any more than she used me. We were both hurting and we wanted comfort. I will not make any apologies for that..."

"OF COURSE NOT THE OH SO MORAL LEROY JETHRO GIBBS NEVER APOLOGISES DOES HE? HOW MANY OTHER BASTARDS DO YOU HAVE SCATTERED AROUND THE COUNTRY? MAYBE I SHOULD PUT OUT A MESSAGE ON THE INTERNET, WE COULD HAVE A REUNION. COULDN'T CALL IT THAT THOUGH, AFTER ALL YOU'VE NEVER MET ANY OF US."

"Have you quite finished?" Gibbs kept his voice low not willing to rise to the bait. He knew Tony wanted him to get angry but he wasn't going to.

"I've barely started. Is it a Marine thing then, a woman in every port or is that sailors?"

"That's enough. If you won't or can't talk like an adult go to your room. You probably need a nap."

"I AM NOT A CHILD."

"Then stop behaving like one and listen instead of shouting." Gibbs saw the mutinous look on Tony's face. Tony hid so much behind a mask of indifference that when he lost it he lost it. He knew he had to get this out in the open. It was better for Tony that way. "Yes it was a one night stand for both of us. I had no idea who she was, she gave me a false name. But if she had wanted to find me and tell me about you she could have. I told her my real name and she knew I was a Marine. I would have wanted you Tony. I would have come and got you no matter what."

"What about your wife and child?"

"I told Shannon what I'd done. If we'd known about you we would have taken you away from him. I promise." He could see Tony was just holding on to his emotions. He sat in front of him and pulled him into his arms. "I love you son." That was when he felt the tears on his shirt. He held him even tighter. "I will always love you. Let them go." He rubbed his back like you would an upset child. That was when Tony started to sob, deep heart breaking sobs that made tears trickle down Gibbs' cheeks.

"I... just... want... someone... to...love... me," he managed to say between sobs. He held onto Gibbs frightened to let him go. "Why... does... no ...one... want... to ... love...me?"

"I love you more than life itself. I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving it to you. You've got a family that loves you, your Grandpa, Michael, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, McGee and David. And look how well you and Finlay get on. You're like brothers and you've only known him a few days. There are many people who love you." He ruffled Tony's hair. He held Tony until he stopped crying. He sat up on the sofa beside him and pulled him into his arms.

"You must think I'm we..."

"If you say weak I am going to head slap you into next week. It is not weak to cry. After what you've been through you're entitled."

"I don't want the others to see me like this."

"I'll make sure the way is clear and then I'll take you to your room."

Gibbs went out, the only person in the hall was Ducky. "Make sure no one comes will you. I'm going to get him to his room. He needs to sleep now."

"You did good Jethro," Ducky said.

"There's still a lot he needs to get out his system but I'm going to be there for him."

Soon Gibbs had Tony in his room. He was nearly asleep on his feet. He put him on the bed. "Gonna tuck me in?" Tony said. Gibbs smiled.

"If you want?"

Gibbs took the blankets and wrapped them around Tony. He kissed his forehead and sat in the chair. "You don't have to stay."

"I know but I want to. Now sleep before I get a row from my dad or Ducky for over tiring you." Tony's eyes slid shut.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30

Tony felt someone shake his shoulder,"Let me alone," he said.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger," Finlay said. "I was told by my Ma to come get you for dinner. And you don't want to argue with her."

Tony groaned as he got up. Finlay handed him his crutches and he made for the door. "This sucks," Tony said as he overbalanced.

"Let me help. Are you always this stubborn," he said.

Tony laughed. "Coming from you that's funny," he said.

He helped Tony down stairs. He saw Gibbs sitting in the library, "Gibbs next time you get him up. Is he always like this?"

"Should see him first thing in the morning," Jack said. "How are you feeling now Tony?"

"Sore."

"Let me get you something for that," Ducky said.

"No you don't have to," he said quickly. "They'll just make me sleep again."

"Get them Ducky," Gibbs said.

"I don't want them," Tony said.

"But you are going to take them," Gibbs said taking them from Ducky and handing them to Tony.

Finlay could see that Tony was going to argue some more so he said," Have you got any for me, my hand is throbbing."

"I'm sorry dear boy I should have thought of that," he turned to get some more. Finlay saw Tony quickly put his in his pocket as Gibbs turned away.

"Thanks," he said swallowing his.

"Well done, Tony," Ducky said. "It wasn't that difficult. You must learn to realise that we only do what is best for you."

Tony winked at Finlay. There were advantages to having a smart ass cousin.

"Take them out your pocket," a voice said. Tony groaned. "Now Tony."

"I don't see why I have to take them. They..." Gibbs stood in front of him and gave him a glass of water. He swallowed them.

Jack shook his head. "He's so like you Jethro. Don't blame the boy for being like that, I remember Shannon saying you were a terrible patient."

"Dinner is ready," Jessie said coming into the room.

Tony managed to eat quite a bit before he became drowsy again. He hated this. Why was Finlay alright? It just wasn't fair.

"I've moved another bed into your room Tony. I thought it would be easier if both you boys were in the same room," Michael said.

"That's a good idea," Ducky said. "They can keep each other company."

Finlay saw Tony's head begin to nod and offered to take him to his room. "Not fair," Tony mumbled. "I hate feeling like this."

"Then don't make a fuss when they give you your tablets. I didn't take mine, see." He held the tablets up.

"You're sneaky," Tony said yawning.

"You listen to your older cousin and I can show you how to get what you want."

Tony went to sleep almost immediately.

The next thing he knew it was morning. He felt much better. He swung his legs off the bed and got up. He could put his weight on it and he hobbled to the bathroom. The door was locked. That was when he remembered he was sharing. "Come on Finlay, hurry up."

Finlay opened the door and came out. "This is like being back at school," he said.

"Did you enjoy school?" Tony asked.

"Mostly. I missed my Ma and Da though. I couldn't wait for the holidays and I could come back here."

"I don't blame you."

"What was your house like?"

"Nothing like this. It was cold. I didn't spend much time there if I could help it. I usually spent time at friend's houses."

"Even at Christmas?"

"Yes. One of my friend's fathers always thought they could impress my father if they took me for the holidays, little did they know? My best Christmas was with Gibbs and Jack this year." Finlay felt so sorry for Tony. "Don't look like that. I enjoyed the holidays with my friends. I got to go all over the world."

Finlay tried to believe him but he couldn't. He could see the hurt in Tony's eyes. He changed the subject. "Want to go fishing?"

"Fishing? How are we going to escape our jailers? There is no way they will let us go."

"Who said anything about asking?"

Tony grinned. "I have to introduce you to my friends at home. You would love playing tricks on McGee. But don't try anything on Ziva, she can kill with a paperclip. You'll love Abby, she's a Goth."

Finlay laughed. "I'd like to meet them. Do you think your Dad would let me stay with you for a holiday?"

"That would be great."

"What would?" Gibbs said from the door?"

"Finlay coming for a holiday."

"If he wants to. After all he is family, he's welcome any time. Breakfast is ready. You look much better."

"I feel it. I could eat a horse."

Tony felt much better after eating and made no fuss about taking his tablets. "Are you meeting your cousin today Ducky?" Tony asked.

"Yes I was but I thought I'd better stay here in case you need me."

"We'll be fine. Go see her."

"Why don't you invite your family here tomorrow night, we can have a big family dinner?" Sir Michael said.

"I'll ask, if you're sure it's not too much trouble."

"It won't be. And Mrs. Thompson, I'd like you and James and your children there as well."

"I can serve you fine maself," she said.

"I meant as guests. I'll ask one of the other women on the estate to cook."

"In my kitchen?" she said.

"I'll let you choose who you would like," he said trying to appease her. "I'd like all of my family here."

"But sir..."

"Jessie," he said," I know my son loved you and if things had been different I think he would have married you. You would have been my daughter in law. I'd like to make up for all the years I've lost. And I'd like James and your children there as well. I have an announcement to make."

"If you're sure sir?"

"Very."

"Then we'd be honoured."

Ducky got up to get ready to leave for Inverness,"I'll come with you," Jack said. "I'd like to do some shopping."

"I'll stay and keep an eye on this two," Gibb said.

"What do you think we can get up to here?" Tony asked innocently.

"Knowing you, just about anything."

Everyone laughed as Tony pouted.

Finlay and Tony went to the library to plan their escape. "How are we going to get away from Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"I have a plan," Finlay said. "Can you ride without stirrups?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll ask Marty to get two horses ready and to tie our fishing rods to them. If we can get out to the stables we can take off without anyone knowing. We won't go the lochan because that's the first place they'll look. I know a lovely place we can go."

Finlay disappeared for five minutes. "Everything's ready," he said when he came back.

Gibbs came in. "Are you two alright? I'm going down to the village, is there anything you want?"

"No we're fine," they both said.

"Even better," Tony said.

"Behave," Gibbs said as he left.

They waited five minutes and then made their way to the stables. Finlay helped Tony onto his horse and then got onto his. They left the back way and went up the hill.

They rode quickly but slowed down once they had made sure no one was following. They rode on until they came to a clearing. A river flowed down over some rocks. A lovely pool was formed where the water cascaded down. "It's beautiful," Tony said.

"I spent a lot of my time here when I was small. Ma used to get angry at me for disappearing. And as for Da... well he showed his displeasure in a different way." Tony laughed.

They both sat on the bank of the river and began to fish. "It is so peaceful here." Tony took off his shoes and the bandage round his foot and dangles them in the water.

"That'll chase any fish," Finlay joked.

They both caught two and Finlay made a fire and cooked them. "That is the best I ever tasted," Tony said.

"Would you want to stay here?" Finlay asked.

"No. Don't get me wrong I love it here but my home is in Washington. I love my job and my family."

"I know how you feel. I want to meet your friends and see where you live and work but this is home." They lay back and fell asleep.

A shadow fell over Tony as he slept, then he felt something brush against his nose. He lifted his hand to push it away. He brought his hand up again, what the hell was it, he thought. He opened his eyes," Shit!" Finlay shot up and repeated what Tony had said.

Two very angry men were standing over them their hands on their hips. "Want to explain this?" Gibbs said.

"Not really," Tony said.

"And you boy?" James said.

"No." They put their hands down and helped them both to their feet.

"Do I have to lock you in your room?" Gibbs asked.

"We just went for a ride," Tony said. "You can see we're fine.

"Come on Da, it's not as if it's the first time I've sneaked out," Finlay said.

"And maybe I should deal with it the same way," James said tucking his fingers into his belt. Finlay went red. There was no doubting what his father meant.

"How do you think we felt when we couldn't find you?" Gibbs asked.

"Your mother's in tears," James said.

"I didn't mean.;.." Finlay started to say.

""I didn't.." Tony said.

"No neither of you thought. You are not to leave the house without permission," Gibbs said pointing his finger at Tony.

"And neither are you?" James said.

"What?" they both said.

"Come on we're not kids and we're not in any danger now," Tony said.

"You knew you shouldn't leave the house," James said.

"You've both been ill," Gibbs said.

"Did you take your antibiotics?" James asked Finlay.

"I forgot. Come on Da it's just the once."

"You won't be saying that if the infection sets in again. Now on that horse and get back before I forget you're an adult." Finlay didn't argue any more, he just got on the horse.

"You too Tony," Gibbs said helping Tony up onto the saddle.

James and Gibbs got onto their horses and they all rode back.

"Maybe putting the two of them in one room wasn't such a good idea," Gibbs said.

"Please Dad," he looked at Gibbs face, "If I promise to behave will you let us stay together?"

"If I could only believe that," Gibbs said but he couldn't deny Tony that. He knew that the new friendship with Finlay was very important to his son. "Alright, but be warned, I will not be so lenient if there is a next time."

"Nor I," James said. He looked over at Finlay," And you still have to face your mother." That wiped the smile off his face.

Gibbs saw Tony smile at Finlay's discomfort," I don't know why you're smiling, you've got Jack and Ducky to face and you've both got to explain this to Sir Michael.

"Can this day get any better?" Tony said.

As they rode towards the house they could see all the lights were on. Four very annoyed people were waiting for them at the front door.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31

Finlay was lying back on his bed as Tony came out of the bathroom. "Glad that's over," Finlay said. "I felt about ten. My Ma can just about scorch your ears off with her lecture. And your Grandpa was vocal too. What did he mean about a woodshed?"

Tony flushed. "Nothing," No way was he going to explain that not even to Finlay.

"The family dinner has certainly expanded into something larger," Finlay said. "It's been quite a while since there was a ceilidh at the house and Ma won't like handing her kitchen over to anyone."

"What did Michael mean about wearing appropriate dress?"

Finlay smiled," A kilt," he said. "The family always wear kilts, from the MacKay tartan of course." _(if you want to see what tartan Tony can wear there are many sites that will show you the many different MacKay tartans)_

"You mean I'm going to have to wear a skirt?"

"Don't let anyone hear you call it that. It is a kilt. Highland men used to wear them all the time."

"You're not pulling my leg?"

"No. I'll be wearing one too. In the morning I'll show you some pictures."

"Great!" Tony could just imagine his friend's faces when they saw him in a kilt. How could he get rid of all the cameras?

The next morning everyone was very busy. Tony and Finlay came down to breakfast. "It's just porridge this morning," Jessie said. Tony wrinkled his nose. "And after your behaviour yesterday you're lucky to get anything. There is fruit to put in it if you want."

"You're not still angry at us are you Ma?" Finlay asked.

She smiled at them," Not really but I was so worried."

"I'm sorry Ma, we didn't mean to worry you."

After breakfast they were sent to the library to keep out of everyone's way and not cause any trouble. Finlay got a book down from one of the shelves and let Tony see the pictures inside. "I've got to wear that?" Tony said.

"No, that's a picture of an ancient kilt, this is what you will wear," he showed him a picture of Sir Michael in full Highland dress. "That's the tartan you can wear."

"That looks okay."

Sir Michael came in, "I see Jessie is keeping you out of the way."

"We don't intend to get in any trouble today," Tony said.

"I notice you said today," he smiled when he saw Tony's face. "I see Finlay has been showing you some photos."

"He says I've to wear that tonight."

"Finlay! You are not to tease your cousin."

"But it's so easy." Tony threw a cushion that bounced off Finlay's head.

"You don't need to wear a kilt Tony. Just wear something you'll be comfortable in. With your foot you won't be doing any dancing."

"Just as well, many of the girls at Da's ceilidh could barely walk after he trod on their toes."

"If Finlay wears his kilt I'll wear one too," Tony said.

"I wasn't..." Finlay said. He hadn't been going to wear a kilt but now he couldn't back down.

"He can lend you one of his, you're about the same height."

"Did I hear that you are wearing the kilt Anthony?" Ducky said.

"Yes Ducky."

"Splendid. I shall be wearing my family one too."

"They have a Mallard tartan?" Tony asked. "Does it have ducks on it?"

"Very funny my boy. No, unfortunately there is no Mallard tartan. I shall be using my mother's tartan. It is McCallum."

Gibbs walked in as they were talking. "I am going to have my camera ready for tonight. If you're all wearing kilts I'm sure Abby will want a picture." Tony groaned.

Later Finlay helped Tony get into his kilt. "It suits you Tony."

Tony looked in the mirror. He did look good. "All the pretty girls are going to be sitting beside me tonight. You'll just have to dance with your sister."

They heard knocking at the door. "We'd better get down. Sir Michael will be expecting us to greet everyone," Finlay said. "Wonder what his announcement is?"

He helped Tony down the stairs. The ballroom looked lovely. It was decorated with the family tartan and lots of candles which reflected off the large mirrors on each wall. There was a flash of light as Gibbs took their photo. "You look very handsome, both of you." He saw Tony flush. He wished Tony felt more comfortable accepting compliments.

"Do you have to let McGee see me in this?" Tony said.

"Wouldn't be fair not to. I'm sure Abby will have it as her screensaver so he'll see it anyway."

"I will never live this down."

Tony sat in a comfortable armchair that they had put in the ballroom just for him. His ankle was improving but not enough to stand on it all night. Ducky and Jack came over. "Think this is going to be a good night," Jack said.

"Sir Michael looks very happy," Ducky said. "Have you two got any idea what he is going to announce?"

"Nope."

The music started and Finlay got up and grabbed one of the girl's hands. He was soon leading the dancing. Gibbs sat next to Tony as Ducky and Jack were persuaded to dance as well.

Gibbs handed him a drink. "You can leave me on my own you know?" Tony said. "If you want to dance?" Gibbs looked down at him. "There's a pretty red head over there, think she's got her eye on you and well you know how you like red heads." Tony felt a tap on his head. He grinned. The red head made her way over. "You're never too old..." Tony said as she grabbed Gibbs hand before it could slap the back of his head.

Tony looked up as a woman sat down beside him. "Not dancing?" he asked.

"No. Someone at the ceilidh the other night stood on my toes."

"Did Finlay put you up to this?" he asked glaring at his cousin, who was laughing.

"No. I just thought I could keep you company and you look good in your kilt."

Finlay gave him a thumbs up sign as he danced past. "I hear an American accent," Tony said.

"You're right. I was brought up in America by my mother after she and my father divorced."

"Your accent is not very noticeable. Have you lived over here for a while?"

"A few years. I used to come over during the holidays. My father is Scottish. When my mother died I came over for a visit and stayed. I love it here."

"I like it here as well but I am looking forward to going back to Washington." Her hand moved up and started playing with his hair.

"You've got the best of both worlds," she said leaning in to kiss Tony lightly on the cheek.

Tony smiled at her. She was very pretty. He remembered her from the ceilidh. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. He heard someone cough beside him.

Gibbs was standing beside him. "Dad, this is Kirsty, Kirsty my dad Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Mr. G.."

"Just Gibbs," he said holding out his hand. He couldn't fault Tony in his choice of girl friends. She was very pretty. "Your grandfather wants you to go over and see him."

"Excuse me," he said. "You'll stay here?" he asked Kirsty.

"Of course."

Sir Michael held up his hand to quieten everyone. "As you know," he said. "my grandson Tony has been on holiday here for the first time. I would like to take this moment to welcome him and his family. I hope that they will consider this a second home. I know many of you thought that I was making Tony my heir but you were mistaken. I have decided to name Finlay and Tony as my joint heirs." There was a round of applause and cheers. "I know that they have formed a close bond since they met and I am sure they will work together to run this estate. Even if Tony has to do it from America." Sir Michael shook both their hands and pulled them in for a hug. He whispered to them both," You have both made me so proud."

Gibbs could see how affected Tony was. He went up and led him outside. "You okay?"

"Yes. I'll be okay. You go back in and enjoy the night." He winked at his father.

"Smart ass," Gibbs said.

Gibbs went back in. A minute later Tony felt an arm go round his waist. He wrapped his arm round Kirsty's shoulders. "You are very lucky," she said.

"I am." He turned her round to face him and kissed her again. "Wish I could dance with you."

"I don't," she said. "Not until you've practised dancing a bit more." Tony laughed. They both walked back to the ballroom.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Part 32

"Want a drink?" Kirsty asked.

"Yes."

Gibbs came over,"You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, stop worrying."

"That's what father's do."

"I see you were dancing with your red head." Tony grinned at him. "You do know you can choose a girl with a different shade of hair."

Gibbs cuffed his head lightly. "She's very nice, you seem very close to .."

"Kirsty. I met her at the ceilidh the other night. I like her."

Ducky came over with two people. "Jethro, Anthony, I'd like to introduce you to my cousins, Seonaid and Hamish." They shook hands. "This is Philip, Seonaid's husband and Aileen, Hamish's wife."

"We've heard a lot about you Jethro," Seonaid said. "And you too Anthony."

"I hope it was good," Tony said. "There are so many things Ducky could say about us."

"It was all good. He is very fond of you both."

"As we are of him," Tony said. Kirsty came over and handed Tony his drink. Gibbs frowned when he saw the large whiskey. "It's just one, dad." He turned to Ducky's cousins to explain, "My dad gets very protective when I've been hurt."

"It happens too often, that's why," Gibbs said.

The music stopped and Sir Michael stood up on the raised platform. "The food is served in the dining room, if you'd all like to go through." Tony took Kirsty's arm and Finlay followed with Fiona.

"Jethro will you stop staring at Tony," Jack said.

"I'm just concerned dad. Tony is not the man about town he claims to be. I don't want him hurt."

"He's a big boy Jethro and you have to let him make decisions for himself."

After eating they went back through to the ballroom. Tony saw his dad watching. He went over," Are you going to be like this with every girl I dance with?"

"I'm concerned."

"You don't need to be."

Kirsty sat with Tony for the rest of the evening until they both disappeared. "No you don't," Jack grabbed Gibbs' arm. "He's entitled to some privacy."

Tony walked back in about an hour later. He smirked over at Finlay. "Your dad's after your blood," Finlay said. "Hope she was worth it."

"She is."

"Here he comes, I'm going."

"Coward," Tony said as he walked away.

"How's your foot?" Gibbs asked.

"Better."

"Where's your friend?"

"You do know you're not very subtle. She's gone home, I called a taxi for her. Stop worrying."

"But I do Tony," Gibbs said softly as Tony walked over to talk to Michael.

Tony was very tired when he went to bed that night. "Did you enjoy the night then?" Finlay asked.

"You know how to have a good time, wish I'd been able to take part in everything."

"Your dad was dancing, I got some great photos."

"Great," Tony said his eyes sparkling. "I'll send them to Abby."

"Only if you want to spend the rest of your life working cold cases," Gibbs said from the door.

"Come on Dad. You've got ones of me in a kilt."

"Okay but if any of those photos get shown around the building I'll know whose ass to come after." Tony pouted. "And that will not save you." Finlay laughed.

The next morning Gibbs came into their room," Rise and shine," he shouted.

Tony pulled a pillow over his head. "Go way!" Gibbs pulled it away. "Time to get up. You've got some work to do, you and Finlay," he said when he saw Finlay getting comfortable in his bed again.

"What?" Finlay asked sleepily.

"What work?" Tony asked. "You do know I can't do anything where I've got to stand for too long."

"Don't worry Tony you'll be writing, Finlay will do the walking. Just a little punishment for riding off. Should keep you two busy all day."

"Come on Dad, please. I told Kirsty I'd meet her for lunch."

"Nope. You and Finlay are going to start an inventory of Sir Michael's books in the library."

"What? NO!"

"Oh yes. You are going to spend all of the day in that room except for toilet breaks of course."

"Why don't you just bring in a bucket, save the time," Tony said.

"Want to make it two days?" Gibbs asked ominously.

Tony saw the determined look on his father's face, "Fine, can I at least call her?" he asked.

"Sure," he said handing him the cell phone and delivering a head slap at the same time. "That's for the attitude."

"Ow!" Tony said rubbing at his head. Finlay winced. That had to sting he thought. No way was he going to challenge Gibbs.

Tony spoke to Kirsty while Finlay got some of the books down from the many shelves that were in the room. "This sucks," Tony complained.

"Not going to change my mind, you might as well get started."

"What's the point in this? I'm sure Michael already has a very good inventory of all his books."

"It's a punishment Tony," a voice said from one of the armchairs on the other side of the room," but if you keep pushing him I'm sure he could take a more hands on approach."

"Grandpa, didn't see you there. You keeping watch on us?"

"No just reading."

Tony started to write. Finlay got more down and started his list. Finlay looked over at Tony's titles and laughed. Tony had been making up some of the titles and authors. Jack wondered what he had written and walked over to take a look. He nearly laughed when he saw what his inventive grandson had written but managed to stop. He particularly liked "I love red heads" by L.J. G, "Control Freak" by Da D. Gibbs and "My Way" by Gunnery Sergeant G. Ibbs.

"He will check them," Jack said.

"Why? No one is going to keep this. It's just to teach us that he is in charge."

"I think you'll find to your cost that he is in charge of you. Your decision!" Jack said leaving.

Tony found sitting still difficult. He hated this sort of work and knew that was why Gibbs had chosen it. He was the same at work, give him something productive to do and he loved it but desk work he put up with. That was why they had McGee. Tony threw his pen across the table," This is so boring." He picked up some paper and made a paper aeroplane. He threw it at Finlay.

Gibbs walked in," Tony! Concentrate." Tony glared at Gibbs. "Finlay could you take a break just now?"

"Sure." He left.

"Well?" Gibbs asked.

"You know I hate this," he said.

"I know but you have to take responsibility for your actions."

"I do."

"Tony riding off on a horse with a bandaged foot is not being responsible."

"I get it I do. I will try and be more responsible in the future."

"Good. Tony got up as if to leave," But you still have to finish this." Tony threw himself down on the chair."

"Alright. If you do this properly till 6 o'clock, you are free to do what you want."

"Yes!" Tony punched the air. "Thanks."

"I'll be checking your work."

As soon as Gibbs left Tony scored out his made up titles. He lifted the phone and arranged to meet Kirsty at 7. Finlay came back in and Tony told him the deal. He spent the rest of the time writing except for lunch. He would show his dad he could be responsible.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Part 33

Thanks again for the reviews. This is just a short part, hopefully tomorrow's will be longer.

Tony was really enjoying himself, he had a very pretty girl sitting beside him and he was enjoying the conversation that was flowing around him. Kirsty turned her head and kissed him. "Penny for them?" she said.

"I was just thinking about how happy I am. You want to go on a picnic tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes I'd love to. I know a great place to go."

"I can drive us there in a great car. My grandfather has a Ferrari we could borrow."

"That would be great."

They spent the rest of the night sitting talking about places they both knew in America. Finlay's dad called last order and had cleared the pub by 12. "Come back to my place," she said.

It was 2 in the morning before Tony got back to the house. He tried to sneak in but a voice rang out from the library," In here Tony." Gibbs was sitting with a cup of coffee and a book.

"Sorry I'm late," Tony said.

"With Kirsty?" Tony nodded. "I hope you're being careful."

"Dad please," Tony said flushing. "I'm a bit old for that talk."

"You're never too old for that talk. I don't want you or her getting hurt. We'll be going back to America soon."

"I won't hurt her. We're having fun, that's all."

"Okay as long as she knows that as well."

"She does."

"Off to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

Tony took off up the stairs. That had been so embarrassing although in one way it was nice that Gibbs cared about him enough to talk to him about it.

The next day Finlay was going to the hospital for a check up on his hand. Tony crept into the office and looking up at the board where Michael kept his keys. He had seen Sam, one of the men who worked on the estate take keys down from the top row to go and clean the cars. The key was even labelled, his grandfather was so organised. He'd promised Kirsty a ride in a Ferrari and that was what she was going to have. He didn't know why he didn't just ask but the thrill of taking the car was exciting and the fact that he knew his dad would say no to him driving.

He found the set of keys for the Ferrari and slipped them into his pocket. He made his way to the garage and looked at the car. It was beautiful. He sat down and imagined that he was Thomas Magnum. Now all he had to do was wait for everyone to leave and he could get it out of the garage.

Finlay left soon after with Michael and Ducky. Jack and Gibbs were discussing where they were going fishing. "Want to come son?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm fine. I was going to do some reading."

"Reading?" Jack said. "I thought you'd be fed up of books after yesterday."

"Only writing their titles and authors down, reading them isn't boring."

"Okay but you know where we'll be if you want to join us later," Gibbs said.

Gibbs shivered. Something was wrong, Tony was up to something. Maybe he should stay here but then his father would be disappointed.

Tony watched Jack and Gibbs get the fishing gear ready and head for the river. Luckily they were going in the opposite direction to the garage.

Tony went back to the garage, he activated the remote for the door. He started the engine and drove off the wheels spinning on the gravel. He drove down to the village and picked up Kirsty. She had a bag full of food and wine with her.

"Where shall we go?" Tony asked.

"North, let's head north."

"Okay," he put his foot down on the accelerator and they sped off.

They made their way onto the main road and headed north. Kirsty gave him directions until they came to a small road. "Turn here, I know a lovely spot up this road."

The road was very narrow and they met no one else. "This is lovely," Tony said. "I must bring my dad here."

"Turn off here and head for that small house down there in the glen."

"Hope no one else needs to get past."

"Don't worry no one ever comes here." Tony pulled up in front of the old croft house. "We can have our picnic by the stream just over there," Kirsty said pointing.

They set the picnic up and Tony lay back breathing in the fresh air. She poured a glass of wine for them and Tony took a large drink.

"I love it here," Kirsty said. "My family used to own this croft many years ago. I always wanted to renovate it but unfortunately I haven't been able to buy it."

Tony felt very tired," 'S nice here." He fell asleep on the rug.

When he woke he had no idea where he was. His eyes wouldn't focus and his head felt fuzzy. He tried to make out what was in the room. He lifted up his arm but it would barely move. He heard the clink of a chain. Damn! He was chained up. He looked around, he couldn't see Kirsty anywhere. He tried to speak but nothing would come out.

He peered across the room. He could make out a shape standing on the other side of the room. "Glad you've woken up. Now to business."

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Part 34

(Thanks for reviews, I know having Tony kidnapped again is a bit much but it wouldn't have worked if he'd been back in America which he will be soon. Think one more chapter after this.)

Tony turned to focus on the shape but whatever he'd been given had made focusing difficult. The shape moved towards him and slapped his face, "Waken up."

Tony opened his eyes a bit further but it made no difference, he still could not see clearly. "I'm trying, not easy when someone has filled you full of drugs."

"You've got a smart mouth."

"So I've been told." The hand shot out again and hit him just below his eye. The ring on their finger cut his face and blood trickled down his cheek. "Is the girl who was with me alright?" Tony asked.

"She's fine as long as you do as we say."

Tony asked," What do you want? You do know this getting kidnapped is getting a bit boring. How much do you want this time?"

"I do not want money."

This did not make sense, the only reason he could think someone would want him would be for money. Unless one of the people he'd arrested in America had followed him here. He felt his eyes close again.

Gibbs had run up from the bank of the river when he heard the car motor. All he saw was the back of the red Ferrari as it turned the corner onto the road. Jack followed him. "Tony?" he asked.

"Who else? Why does he always have to push it?"

"Because he's your son. Don't tell me you don't see the similarities?"

"Not funny dad."

"Not trying to be funny, son. You were just the same. Always pushing me to see how much I would take before I reeled you in. It's his way of working out how much you care."

"He'll find that out alright," Gibbs replied ominously.

Finlay and Michael returned from town just before lunch. Finlay couldn't help laughing when he heard what Gibbs had to say.

"He took the Ferrari?" Michael said.

"Yes. He's a great fan of Magnum, it was a TV series about a PI. He drove a red Ferrari," Jack said.

"He's certainly got taste," Michael said.

"He's probably with Kirsty," Finlay said.

"Things are never dull with him around," Michael said.

"That's for sure," Jack said.

By dinner time Gibbs was beginning to worry. He'd tried ringing Tony's cell phone but it had gone straight to voicemail.

"Finlay could you go down to Beauly and find out if Kirsty is there?" Gibbs asked.

"Okay." He set off to the village and then went over to the small craft shop that she worked in. "Hi Anne," he said to the girl serving behind the counter. "Have you seen Kirsty today?"

"No but she's not due to work here until tomorrow. Saw her getting picked up by a very fancy car this morning though."

"Thanks."

He went to the house where she lived. No one was there. Just as he was turning away a voice shouted," Finlay!" He turned round. Kirsty was walking over the street towards him. "Have you seen Tony?"

"Yes, he took me for a drive in that fancy car his grandfather owns."

"Where did he go after that?"

"I don't know. How? What's wrong?"

"He hasn't come home. If he contacts you will you let me know?"

"Of course. Anything I can do?"

"No. I'll speak to you later."

He drove quickly back to the house and told Gibbs about Kirsty.

"Where can he be?" Michael said. "Finlay phone round your friends, see if anyone saw him after he dropped off Kirsty."

Tony what the hell have you got yourself into now? Gibbs thought.

Tony woke up feeling a bit better. The person in the room with him was sitting on a chair, a camera in front of them. "I've prepared this for you to say." A note was handed to him.

"I can't read it," he said. "It's too dark in here."

"There will be enough light when you have to read it. Ready!"

A light was shone on Tony's face from behind the camera. Tony looked at the note. SHIT!

"READ IT!" the voice said.

"This is a message from the people holding me. They want you to arrange for Michael and Thomas MacPherson to be released from jail by dropping all the charges. They also want Patrick MacPherson released from hospital and sent to a private hospital in Switzerland. They want all the charges against him to be dropped as well. Another message will be sent as soon as they have word from a solicitor called George Houston that this has all been arranged. If you contact the police or try to trick them in any way I will be killed."

The light went off and Tony was again in darkness. Everything was beginning to make sense now but who was it that was holding him. A bottle of water and a sandwich were given to him but he was afraid to take any in case it was drugged. "Eat and drink unless you want me to force you. That will not be pleasant. Bobby!" A huge man stepped forward. Tony picked up the water and drank. He managed two mouthfuls of sandwich before his eyes started to close and he was out cold very soon after.

"That was strange," Finlay said as he put down the phone.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

Before Finlay could reply Michael heard his computer beep to signal he had e mail. He opened it up and clicked on the attachment. Tony's voice could be heard. Gibbs and Jack shot out their seats to look at it.

"Damn!" Gibbs said as he heard their demands.

"Who would do this?" Michael asked.

Gibbs picked up his cell phone and contacted McGee. "Can you track Tony's phone?"

"Yes easily."

"Do it. I'm going to send you an e mail, it's from Tony. Get Abby to look at it to see if she can pick up anything off it. When you did the background search on Patrick MacPherson, did he have any other relatives?"

"Gibbs," Ziva said. "He was married to Emily Wilson. She's American. They had three children, 2 sons and a daughter. When they divorced the 2 sons stayed with him and the daughter went to America with her mother."

"Find them Ziva, the person involved in this is connected to MacPherson and they are the only ones not accounted for."

"Will do."

Gibbs turned to Finlay," What was strange?"

"I spoke to Rosie. She didn't see Tony but she saw Kirsty get out of an old land rover near to Beauly. She said it was strange because Kirsty kept looking round as if checking to see if anyone was there. But Kirsty told me Tony brought her back." He jumped up. "I'm going to find out what she's done."

"No!" Gibbs said. "If she's involved we don't want her to know. She may be the only person who can lead us to Tony."

The phone rang," Gibbs! Right McGee what have you got?" He listened and then set his phone down. Tony's phone is in Beauly." He said the address.

"That's where Kirsty stays," Finlay said.

"Good as long as she keeps the phone with her we can trace it. McGee will do that. Michael you need to contact that lawyer and find out what is going on." Michael contacted his solicitor and got them to find out about George Houston. The other thing, Kirsty is really Catriona MacPherson."

"What?" Michael said.

"Named for her grandmother," Gibbs said.

Tony woke again. He had no idea what time it was. He groaned. There was no one in the room. He pulled at the handcuffs that were tight on his arms. "You will not get out of them," the voice said.

"Who are you?"

There was a laugh. "You should have done your research. Patrick is a very dear friend of mine. Your family has ruined him so I intend to help him ruin yours."

"Don't bank on it," Tony said.

"I know he'll do what we ask. He loves his grandsons, told everyone at the ceilidh."

Michael answered his phone," Yes, do it. I don't care if the police are happy or not. Get them released."

The door opened and Ducky came in," Any news yet?" he asked.

"Not yet."

Gibbs cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Right McGee. Keep us posted. Come on. Michael you stay here in case they contact you again. Finlay you come with me."

Jack and Ducky got up," You are not going without us," they both said.

They headed out in one of the Land Rovers. Kirsty was on the move hopefully going to where Tony was being held. They listened to McGee's directions and were soon pulling off the road. "Stay well back," Finlay said. "They'll see our lights a long way off."

Gibbs turned them off and drew the Land Rover into the side of the road. "Look! What's up there?"

Finlay took out the map and checked it. "An old croft, that's all."

Gibbs drove the Land Rover off the road. "I'm going to walk from here. Finlay come with me. Dad, Ducky stay here."

Gibbs and Finlay made their way to the croft house. There was a light on in a small room at the back. Two women were sitting at an old table and had a light sitting on it. They could see that one was Kirsty but they did not know the other one. A huge man came in,"He's waking up again."

Finlay and Gibbs went round to the other side of the house. Gibbs looked through an old broken wooden shutter. Tony was lying on the floor, handcuffed to a chain. He didn't seem to be physically hurt just drugged.

"Give him another dose," the older woman said. "Keep him quiet. We should be hearing soon what is happening." They went back to the other room leaving the big man sitting in a chair opposite Tony.

Gibbs loaded his rifle and made his way round to the door. "You stay here, keep this," he pointed to Finlay's gun," pointed at him. If he tries to do anything to Tony fire it but don't hit him unless he is trying to hurt Tony," he whispered.

Gibbs crept round. He opened the door quickly before either woman could react. "I wouldn't," he said pointing the gun at the older woman. The door beside the woman opened and the huge man came in and made for Gibbs.

"Stop!" he said but the man lunged forward. Gibbs lifted the gun and brought it down on the man's head.

"NO!" the older woman shouted. "This can't happen." Finlay came running round and came in.

"I've phoned the police."

"Keep your gun on them while I see to Tony." The older woman had her arms round Kirsty who seemed to be in shock.

"You'll pay for this," the woman screamed. "I'll make sure you pay for this."

Gibbs took the flashlight, found the keys in the man's pocket and went through. He undid the handcuffs. "Hey Dad," Tony said. "I had the strangest dream." Gibbs could see he was still under the influence of the drug. "I was being held prisoner by these strange people." He looked around. "Where are we?"

Gibbs ruffled his hair. "It wasn't a dream but everything's okay now."

"You mean I was driving the Ferrari?" A smile broke out on his face. "It was great. Where is it? Can I drive it back?"

"No you cannot drive it back." Ducky came into the room and went over to Tony.

"Duckkkyyyy!" Tony said. "I was driving a red Ferrari."

"So I heard." He took his pulse.

"But he won't let me drive it back. He's mean." Ducky smiled. Tony had never reacted very well to sedatives. "Grandpa," he said seeing Jack. You'd let me drive it back wouldn't you?"

Jack smiled. "No Tony I wouldn't."

"No! I don't like you two. I like Ducky." He pouted.

"How is he Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"He's fine. He'll be okay when the sedative wears off." They heard police sirens in the distance.

"Police cars Gibbs," Tony said. "They for me, you called the police cause I took the car."

"No Tony they're for the people next door. The ones who took you prisoner."

"They were bad. Hit Tony." He lifted his hand to his face. Gibbs sat beside him and pulled him into his arms. "Everything's alright now you're here. You keep Tony safe."

"Thought I was mean?" Gibbs said.

"You are but I love you."

"I love you too son. Let's get you back where you belong."

"Can I drive the car please dad?"

"NO!"

"Worth a try," Tony said. Jack and Ducky laughed.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Part 35

(Thanks again for all the reviews, this was going to be last chapter but there will be one more tomorrow.)

Tony slept all the way back to the house. Gibbs woke him up and helped him out of the car and into the house.

"Grandpa!" Tony yelled throwing himself into Jack's arms as if he hadn't seen him for ages.

"Sedative," Gibbs said in explanation to Michael.

"Duuuuckkkyyyy! I drove this great car." He looked around as if confused. "Don't know where it went. Dad," he said in an accusing voice," wouldn't let me drive it home. So it's lost. It was fantastic."

"Has he been like this the whole time?" Michael asked.

"No luckily he fell asleep."

"Michael," Tony said coming over and putting his arm around his shoulder," great car, great speed. You've got great taste. Send the bill to NCIS if it's lost, cause Dad would not let me drive it home. Okay?"

"As you can see Tony has a bad reaction to sedatives and painkillers," Ducky said.

"No Duckman, I feeeellll great." He turned to Finlay," Want to go to the pub for a drink? Where's Kirsty?" he asked looking around the room.

"We'll talk tomorrow, Tony. You need to sleep off this sedative."

"No I'm fine. Want to go to town."

"Not tonight," Gibbs said. "Come on." He tried to grab Tony's arm but he shrugged him off.

"Stop being a party pooper Gibbs," Tony said. "You really do need to learn how to live. I'm going to town."

"No you're not. The only place you're going is bed." Gibbs managed to grab him and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Dad please. You do know this is against my human rights. I could sue you." He giggled at this thought.

"Now Tony." Tony walked up the stairs muttering as he went. "I can hear you," Gibbs said.

"Is he always like this?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Ducky said. "We know what ones we can give him so he doesn't have this reaction. He'll be fine in the morning. I'd best go and check him over to make sure he doesn't have any injuries."

Ducky nearly burst out laughing as he reached the door to the bedroom. Gibbs was at the door with a pair of sweats and a t shirt draped over his head. "Good catch Dad," Tony said. "You like them so much you wear them." Then he giggled.

Gibbs pulled them off and strode towards Tony. Even in this state Tony could see he was not amused. "Joke dad," Tony said spoiling his attempt at an apology by laughing.

"Need some help Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Looks like it." He turned back to Tony,"Are you going to get ready for bed or am I going to have to do it for you?"

"Okay, I'll do it if it's so important." He turned to Ducky," We are really going to have to get him to lighten up when we get back."

"We can try," Ducky said.

"Think I'll go to sleep now," Tony said lying back.

Ducky went over to examine him. "He's out. I'll just give him a quick check." Jethro managed to get Tony out of his clothes and into his sweats and t shirt.

"Didn't expect to have to do this for him," he said.

"He doesn't seem to have any more injuries than he had before. Let's just let him sleep."

"How much did I have to drink last night?" Tony asked as he opened his eyes. Finlay was making his bed and went over.

"Gibbs left these for you to take when you woke up," he said handing him two pills.

Tony took them and swallowed some water. "I have the most awful headache. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Tony sat up. He thought for a moment. "I didn't?"

"Depends what you think you did."

"Gibbs is going to kill me."

"He did look rather nice draped in your seats and t shirt," Ducky said from the door.

"Just let me die now," Tony said lying back in bed and covering his head with a pillow.

"Where would the pleasure be in that Tony?" Gibbs said from the door.

"You do know I couldn't help what I did?" Tony said. "It was the sedatives talking."

"I know," Gibbs said sitting down beside him.

"Thanks," Tony said in relief.

"But the sneaking out and taking the car that you will be getting the blame for."

"Shit!" Tony muttered.

"Get dressed and come downstairs. I think Sir Michael has something to say to you."

"He mad?"

"No. Not mad."

"Dad, what happened to Kirsty?"

"How much do you remember?"

"After we arrived at the croft house I remember drinking some wine and that's it."

"She's Patrick MacPherson's daughter."

"Oh God I do pick them."

"No one knew Tony. Don't blame yourself for that."

"I remember another woman and a huge man."

"The woman was Patrick's new wife and the man was her brother."

"Some family," Tony said.

"Well they're all locked up now."

"Good." Tony started to snuggle back into bed.

A swat hit his backside," Up, you have 15 minutes to have a shower and be in the dining room."

Tony was down in 14 minutes. Before he sat down he said," I want to apologise for last night."

Gibbs set a plate of food in front of him. "Eat it all you're going to need your strength."

That sounded ominous Tony thought.

"My car was delivered this morning," Sir Michael said.

"I'm sorry about that. I just...wanted to show off," Tony admitted. "Is it undamaged?"

"Yes but very dirty. I thought you could clean it up seeing as how it is your fault it got so dirty."

"Sure," Tony said.

"Then you can start on all the other cars."

"What?"

"I want every car in my collection washed and polished. And when you're finished with that you can start on the Estate Land Rovers."

"But I..." Tony looked round the room. No one was on his side. "Okay."

By the end of the day Tony never wanted to see another car again in his life. He had washed all of Sir Michael's collection but had not even started on the Land Rovers. He threw the sponge into the bucket. His arms were aching and he was wet. He went into the kitchen. Finlay's mum was making dinner.

"Finished?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll do the rest tomorrow."

"You deserve it," she said. "Going off like that, worrying everyone again."

"I know. What's for dinner?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"We're having venison," she said.

"Sounds great," he said. "I'd better go change."

He went up the stairs and took a long hot shower. He heard his door open. "Tony," a voice said.

"Just coming," he said.

Gibbs was sitting on his bed when he came out. "Sit down."

"I am sorry," Tony said. "About going off again without saying."

"It's too late to be sorry though. You need to think before you act. You could have been seriously hurt. I could have lost you."

Tony heard the hurt in Gibbs voice. "I'm sorry Dad." Gibbs pulled him into his arms.

"I will not lose you Tony," he said ruffling his hair. "You are too damn important to too many people now. Especially me."

Tony felt so loved in his father's arms. He wished it could have been like this when he was growing up. It was hard for him to take in that he had so many people who actually lik.. no loved him.

Tony shivered. He was still in his towel after his shower. "Get dressed son and join us for dinner."

Tony got up and turned round. Gibbs delivered two very hard swats to his backside. "Ow!" Tony yelled.

"That's just a start," Gibbs said. "After dinner you and I will be having a long discussion about your behaviour."

Tony groaned.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Part 36

(Sorry this is late. Not the end, one more chapter to go. Mention of spanking in this chapter but that's all. If you do not like this please do not read.)

Tony was standing in the corner of his room. He hated this even worse than the spanking, well maybe not worse, but he felt like a little kid. He kicked the wall. "It hasn't done anything to you so leave it," Gibbs voice said from behind him. "You know why I punished you."

"It doesn't make it any easier," Tony argued. "I don't like it."

"Well the answer to that is simple." Tony glared he knew what Gibbs meant. "You prepared to talk now or do I need to leave you here for longer?"

"I'll talk." Gibbs saw Tony's shoulders drop.

"Sit over here," he pointed to the bed beside him. Tony sat down with a slight wince. Gibbs almost laughed. Tony did like to make the most out of a situation.

"You want me to say I'm sorry about the car," Tony said.

"This is not about a damn car Tony. This is about you. I don't care about a machine I care about you. I've missed enough of you growing up I want to be able to grow old and watch you have a family."

"You admitting you're getting old," Tony sighed," And I haven't even got it on tape." The slap to his head wasn't unexpected.

"I intend to keep you safe," Gibbs said.

"In the type of job we're in?" Tony asked.

"We are not working just now. We are supposed to be on vacation. On the job I expect you to do as you're told because I'm your boss. When we're at home I'm dad and I expect you to listen to what I tell you. All I'm asking is that you think about your safety. No going off and getting into situations."

"You're blaming me for going off with Kirsty. How was I to know?"

"You weren't. I'm not blaming you for that but if we'd known where you were going we would have got to you sooner."

Tony could see the worry on Gibbs' face. This man really ca..loved him for who he was and wanted to keep him safe. He still found this difficult to understand. He'd spent too many years with people who just put up with him. "Ow!" he said as a small slap hit his head.

"You are worth it." He was pulled into Gibbs arms and held tightly. He wished he'd had this when he was little. Someone to hold him. He felt tears trickle down his cheek. A hand ruffled his hair. "You are going to know what it's like to have people who care for you. You are also going to learn how to do as you're told."

"Think that may take longer for him to learn," Jack said from the door. "I'm still working on that with you." Tony laughed. "You two okay?"

"Yes," Tony said.

"Good. I can go to sleep now. Man my age needs all the sleep he can get."

Gibbs and Tony laughed knowing Jack was usually up at the crack of dawn when he was at home.

"Get into bed now, you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Lots of cars still to wash."

Tony groaned," About that?"

"No!"

"Okay. I get it. My crime, my time."

"Got it in one."

Tony slept well that night. He had amazing dreams where Gibbs was there for him as a child. He played at his house with Shannon and Kelly. He was almost disappointed when he woke up.

"Come on washer boy," Finlay said. "I made sure I went through lots of really muddy puddles just for you."

"Thank you, cousin."

After breakfast Tony filled up his bucket and went outside. Six very muddy Land Rovers were sitting waiting to be cleaned. He groaned. Then he saw Finlay, Gibbs, Jack and Ducky also with buckets. "Thought we'd help you," Gibbs said. "After all it is your second last day here. We thought we could do this quickly this morning and then go for a drive. I'd like to see more of the countryside around here."

They managed to get through the work very quickly and were hanged and dressed ready to go for lunch. Finlay took them to a lovely sea food restaurant in a place called Cromarty.

They went for a drive north. "This is beautiful," Jack said. "It's so quiet and peaceful here."

"It always was until Tony came here," he joked. "Think the police force will have to take on more men every time Tony comes over for a holiday."

"Very funny."

"Stillwater does that every time he visits," Jack said.

"You two should have a double act," Tony said. Gibbs and Ducky sat back listening to the banter.

They pulled up at a beautiful fairy tale castle. "It looks like the one at Disney," Tony said.

"It's called Dunrobin. Parts of it date back to the 11th century."

"Wow!" Tony said. "Nearly as old as you dad," he said jumping out of the way of the swat aimed at him, "Ow!" he said as Jack caught him instead. "What was that for?" he complained.

"Well if your dad is that old how old must I be?"

"You're like a good wine, you get better with age."

Finlay made gagging noises behind him.

They had a lovely day and returned to the house. Michael was waiting for them. "I hope you don't mind but for your last night I've organised a ceilidh again. I've invited your cousins Ducky and everyone from the village again."

"Great," Tony said.

"The only other thing we need to organise is when Finlay is going to visit."

"I'll have to ask my boss," he said looking at Michael. "He can be a hard task master."

"Don't be cheeky to your grandfather," his mother said from behind him.

Michael smiled. "No I don't mind," Michael said. "I'm getting used to it from him and Tony. I think I can release him from work whenever he wants to go. Or I could organise a business deal in Washington and we could come over and visit at the same time."

"Yes," Tony said. "I can't wait to introduce you to my friends." He turned to Finlay. "You are going to love Abby."

They spent the rest of the night talking about what they could do during the visit. Tony had a whole list of ideas.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Part 37

The story has finally ended. Sorry it took so long to do. Hope you've enjoyed it.

The next morning Tony asked his dad to go for a walk with him. They walked up to the old castle and looked out over the lochan. "I can't believe this holiday has gone so quickly," Tony said.

"It's certainly been exciting at times. A bit too much. Next time we go on holiday can it be more restful."

Tony snorted. "Restful? You'd hate restful."

"Maybe but I could do without you being kidnapped. I never want to go through that again. Ever."

"Neither do I. It's lovely here," Tony said changing the subject.

"Yes it is. You can come back as often as you want," Gibbs said.

"I know. I never thought I'd get to like Michael. Strange isn't it?"

"He's your grandfather, and if you want to make him happy you could call him grandfather. I think he'd like that."

"Not Grandpops?" Tony asked smiling at Gibbs.

"Definitely not. I do not see him reacting well to that." Gibbs could see the mischievous look on Tony's face.

"Are you going to tell Vance that I'm your real son?" Tony asked.

"That's up to you. If you want to tell him, I'll back you but if you don't that's fine too."

"He'd have to split us up, wouldn't he?"

"Yes. He can get away with it just now because it's an adoption but I don't think he'd have a choice if he knew the truth."

"We can leave it as it is then. I want to work with you and Ziva and McGee."

Gibbs ruffled his hair. "When we're at this ceilidh tonight I want you to promise not to go off with any girls."

"What? You're joking!"

Nope. Look at the trouble you got into last time."

"What are the odds of me meeting another girl who wants to kidnap me?"

"Don't even go there. I could always handcuff you to the chair."

"I hope you're not going to be overprotective when we get home. I do have a very active social life, you know?"

"And every one of them will be fully checked out before you go on a date."

Tony stared open mouthed at Gibbs, "You wouldn't?"

Gibbs smiled, "Gotcha!"

"That is so not funny." Tony looked up at him. "You really wouldn't?" Tony wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. Gibbs had that look on his face when he got a really good idea. "Might as well join a monastery now," Tony grumbled.

The whole family had a brilliant time at the ceilidh. Tony was able to get up and dance and to have a few drinks when his dad and Ducky weren't looking. He even managed to get a few girls cell phone numbers without his dad knowing. At the end of the night when Michael was thanking everyone for coming Tony stood up to give a small speech of his own.

"I'd like to thank everyone who came tonight, we really appreciate everyone making us feel so welcome." There was a small cheer. "I'd also like to thank Michael for making me a part of this. Thank you." He smiled over at Michael and said in a soft voice," Thanks Grandpa." He saw the smile on Michael's face.

Tony fell into an easy sleep that night. He was having such a lovely dream. He was standing at the window looking down on a small boy running among the bushes, shouting to a young woman. The boy looked so familiar as did the woman. He opened his mouth to call out when the scene disappeared. He was in his bed. He snuggled in the covers. He felt fingers comb through his hair. Dad he thought but when he turned there was nothing there but the light smell of perfume that he recognised from when he was a child. "Have a good life, my son," a soft voice said. Tony bolted up in bed. Light was streaming in through the window and Gibbs was calling his name. A dream he thought but the funny thing was he could still smell the perfume.

His door opened and Finlay came in," You'd better hurry. Your dad wants you downstairs in 5, I believe he said." Tony looked round his room.

"I forgot to pack yesterday, help me." Tony scrambled out of bed and grabbed his empty suitcase. Finlay quickly helped Tony pack.

"I thought you'd be more organised," Finlay said laughing as Tony ran into the shower when he heard someone running up the stairs.

"Where is he?" Finlay pointed at the bathroom.

"How long does it take you to do your hair Tony? You've got breakfast to eat before we leave." He looked around the room and then at Finlay.

"I'll take his luggage downstairs," Finlay said as Tony came out of the shower.

"Got to look my best dad."

"You always look your best son. Now hurry up." Tony sighed. "We'll talk about you not being organised later. How many times did I ask you to pack your suitcase yesterday?"

"Would you accept I was too busy?" Gibbs aimed a swat at his backside," I'll take that as a no."

Soon they were at the airport in Inverness ready to board the plane to London. "See you soon," Tony said to Finlay and Michael.

"We should be over in a month," Finlay said. "Then you can show me all the good places to visit."

Gibbs groaned and looked at Michael,"What have let ourselves in for?"

The End


End file.
